The Return of the Archangel
by Relentless Revolver
Summary: After surving the explosion on Alderman Hughes' Yacht, Mei aka The Archangel of Saints Row is out for blood. She'll make the Thrird Street Saints the most powerful gang is Stilwater, while taking out anyone who crosses her path. M rating for later violence, sex, and other graphic scenes.
1. The Archangel Awakens

A/N:My First story so please go easy on me. This is the story of Mei aka "The Archangel of Saints Row" and the path to return the Third Street Saints to the most powerful gang in Stilwater. This story is dedicated to HunnybadgerV, Chyrstis, and t3HPrO for their inspiring me to finally write a story. I do not own Saints Row, blah, blah, blah.

* * *

Life had never been easy for Mei growing up in Chongqing, where every waking moment was spent being raised to serve her country. The PRC believed that training orphaned and abandoned children to be elite soldiers would be safe and secure means of protect their country, while also securing their place a superpower for years to come. No one could have foreseen her breaking out of the facility, killing a hundred armed personnel and fellow "siblings" in the process. After her escape, she managed to smuggle herself onto a U.S. Cargo freighter in the hopes of putting distance between herself and the nightmare she had endured for the past 17 years of her life. However, the American dream she found in Stilwater came in the form of Los Carnales, the Vice Kings, and Westside Rollerz battling for turf. Mei left trapped once again in a cycle of violence that had no clear end in sight…until the night she was saved by Julius and the Saints. With the Saints, she found a place to challenge the lethal abilities that had been drilled into her since she was a child, but she also found something else…a family.

There were still were still moments of heartbreak to be had as well. Johnny getting shot in the leg and captured by the Vice Kings while helping her escape had eaten away at her conscience. But not only did she rescue him, they got to repay the favor hundred fold by killing Big Tony. And watching Lin die at the hands of William Sharp had pushed her to be even more ruthless and violent than the legendary Johnny Gat. Even after killing Sharp, the pain of losing Lin who see revered as a big sister left a feeling of emptiness inside her. But through all the shootouts, bombings, and drug pushing, the Third Street Saints came out as lone survivors the bloody turf war. Mei even found herself as the new boss of the Saints, thus becoming the most powerful banger in Stilwater. Due to both her beauty and her ruthlessness she earned the nickname "Archangel of Saints Row". But nothing good lasts forever, especially in the life of a gangbanger. But even Mei couldn't have predicted that Alderman Hughes would be stupid enough to double cross her. And she certainly never expected to almost be killed in an explosion on Hughes' yacht.

Five years later….

Mei slowly opened her eyes, trying to adjust to the light in the room. She looked around the room taking in her surroundings, "That's the last time I get on a fucking boat", Mei thought to herself as she tried to sit upright. To her surprise, both her wrists were handcuffed to the bed. "Well, well, well. Look who's finally awake." Mei's attention was suddenly drawn to the appearance of two guards. "Wait a minute, what the fuck is going on?" she thought angrily at the tone of the guard. She then looked down, only to realize that she was wearing an orange jumpsuit. "I am sooo fucked", Mei moaned inwardly. The first guard who spoke earlier came closer, "You've got a lot to answer for you gangbang whore! If it weren't for the Police Chief Bradshaw, we would have pulled the plug on you a long time ago." His face was full glee and he had a smug holy-than-thou tone in his voice. "For the legendary 'Archangel of Saints Row', I expected more. Its going to be fun watching you fry for all the people you killed, including Alderman Hughes". Mei had enough of this guard's tone. "You talk a big game for someone picking a fight we a person whose tied up", she sneer "Why don't you take these cuffs off. Then we can find out if I live up to my rep" Mei said with a cold smile to the prison guard. At the retort , the second guard became extremely nervous. While he knew she was restrained, he couldn't help but feel worried about their captor. "Alan, maybe we should leave her alone, I heard a lot of stories about this woman. There's no telling what she's capable of". The guard named Alan, turned to the other guard, "Morris, this two dollar Jap cunt can't do a damn thing to us. I'm even willing to swear on the heads of my wife and two kids that she can't hurt us. If you don't believe me, watch this." Alan turned back to Mei and proceeded to grope and prod her vaginal area, all the while smiling from ear to ear. "Bet you're getting off on this aren't you? Right you fucking Jap cunt?", Alan sneered. He then removed his hand from between her legs and gave her a backhand smack across the face. He turned back to Morris with the look of satisfaction, "See Morris? I told you she can't do anything to damn thing to us". Morris looked extremely shocked at what just transpired, "Are you crazy? We could lose our jobs over this!" Morris rebuffed. "Its our word against those of a murder! Not unless you rat me out of course." Alan replied confidently. He knew that Morris would never rat him out. Hell, Morris would still be unemployed if not for Alan getting him this job at the prison.

"Three things.", Mei's cold voice said interrupting their conversation. Mei had been completely silent while Alan groped here. She hadn't uttered so much as a whimper when Alan struck her across the face. But now she was drawing their attention to her and it was not without purpose. "Excuse Me?" Alan replied with the tone of someone who had been rudely interrupted. "Three things you should know you dumb fuck. First, I'm Chinese, not Japanese. If you're going to be a racist prick, at least get my ethnicity correct". Both Alan and Morris exchanged confused looks. No one was really sure of this woman's name, age, or background. Other than her nickname, she was referred to only as "Boss" by her fellow Saints. "Second." Mai said, snapping their attention back to her "The handler who used to oversee my training would beat and rape me on a daily basis, so you playing with my coochie and giving a love tap on me don't mean shit." Morris looked even more horrified at this news. "You were raped? What kind of training?" Alan looked back at colleague with legitimate concern "Morris, relax will ya? This chick is just trying to pull our chains. She's probably a virgin for all we know". "Third Thing" Mei's cold, unnerving eyes narrowed at Alan "When I break out of here, the first thing I'm doing is paying you, your wife, and two kids a visit. After I turned you wife out in front of you and your kids, you can then tell me how much of a virgin I am." Morris couldn't tell if it were nerves or paranoia, but his gut told him that everything this woman had said was true, and that she had every intention of following through on her threat. Alan, however, was undeterred by her comments. "I live at 1284 Garden Grove in the Irvington, I'll have my wife leave a plate out for you. Come on Morris, Let's Chief Bradshaw on the horn and let him know the bitch is awake." Alan turned to leave with Morris following along close behind. "Time to start putting in work again." Mei thought to herself as the guards left the infirmary. The Saints owned Stilwater and she was going to remind everyone why.


	2. Escape of the Archangel

**A/N: Been very busy with work so its been a while since I updated this story. I'm gonna try and post every week (hopefully those words dont come back to haunt me! LOL). Special shout out to HunnybadgerV and save the sharks for motivating me write again. Also a special shoutout to LynGuerra and Dominikki644 whose own amazing works inspired me to get back to writing mine. As mentioned before I don't own anything other than my original characters, etc, etc.**

* * *

The guards left Mai alone in the prison infirmary to ponder her current situation. Mei lay there trying to figure out here next move. "_First thing I'm going do when I get out of here is pay that prison guard a fucking home visit. You don't fuck with the Saints and walk away to talk about it_." she thought darkly. But now that she thought about it, why had the Saints not come to spring here from Jail. And more importantly, who the fuck set her up? There's no way Alderman Hughes was involved, what with being dead an all. And it couldn't have been someone in the crew, the Saints were like a family to her and they would never betray each other like that. Most likely some greedy cop or a jilted lover with a score to settle was involved. It didn't matter to Mei, she would round up the Saints and bring hell done on whoever was responsible." Make way, we got another one coming in!" She heard someone yell from outside the infirmary. Suddenly, a prison guard and a doctor came through the door pushing a gurney with a young Latin male. They lifted the prisoner into the bed next to Mei; they were following closely by another older female doctor. "What happened?" the female doctor inquired. "stab wound, apparently this little wannabe banger tried to start some in the chow hall and paid for it". Said the prison guard stated cockily as the two doctor treated his injuries. "He seems stable for the time being. We'll keep him here for observation.", Stated the other male doctor "Fortunately it doesn't seem too bad. He's very lucky". "Lucky. Sure. We should have let the other inmate kill the piece of shit banger" the guard declared venomously "I'll the right outside if you need me". With that, the guard took a position outside the infirmary door. "Good. Samuels, let's review the psych reports for next month's parolees. Have to make sure we don't let any unstable psychopaths loose" She chimed while casting a catty gaze upon Mei. While to the doctors went to their adjacent office to review psych evaluations, the new patient turned to face her. He was a young Hispanic male, probably in his late teens to earlier twenties he had a light complexion for his ethnicity, almost making him seem more European. He had light brown eyes, had a decent physique despite his height, Mei was about 5'1, while the young man probably had only about two inches on her. But the most distinguishable feature he possessed was the purple bean bag cap he wore on his head. "Hi, I know you, your the Archangel of Saints Row Right?" he asked with enthusiasm of a little child "My name is Carlos. I got stabbed so that I could meet with you. I assume your going to need some help busting out?". Mei just stared at the young man with dumbfound fascination "I'm pretty sure I can get out on my own. And I pretty sure I dont need help from some idiot who get himself stabbed just so he can meet me, despite how flattering that is." Mei replied "Besides, I got the Saint backing me up. Once I get out of here, it going to be business as usual. With Some recreational violence and carnage in between trips to Freckle Bitches of course." Carlos gave her a very solemn look "I hate to tell you this, But there aren't any more Saints. A lot has changed in the five years you were gone.". Mei looked like she had just been hit in the stomach. "I can't believe I was out cold for five fucking years, and now to hear that the Saints, the only family I have is gone. That's too much to bear." she thought to herself. The idea of having a people who look out for you just for the sake of it seemed like a foreign concept to her. All that changed when she met the Saints. Julius, Troy, Dex, Johnny, and Lin had welcomed her to the gang, although in varying degrees. Julius saw a loyal soldier, Troy and Lin saw a little sister to take care of, Dex always seemed a bit distant though. But Johnny Gat? It was like Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid anytime the two of them were together. Whether it was admiring their handiwork when they blew Kingdom Come Records to smithereens, Gunning down Westside Rollerz, or just kicking back at Frickle Bitches. And now they were gone, the only family she ever had.

"Yo, chica? You still there?" Carlos asked. She was snapped out of her thoughts and she looked over at Carlos. Until she could track down the rest of the crew, she would rely on this "wannabe banger" to bring her up to speed. "Yeah. I'm still here. And I think I'll take you up on that offer just one thing." She lean over to Carlos and got as close as handcuff restraints would let her. "You ever call me "chica" again, I'll rape you with you own cock while its still attached. Comprendae?" The look of confidence on face at the threat seemed to relax Mei for some reason. Leaning over in turn as closely as he could, Carlos her piercing gaze and replied, "Sure thing Boss. Now let's get you out of here."

After undoing her restraints and knocking out the guards, Carlos led the way to their escape route. "It's a closed off section of the prison" he said cheerfully "there won't be any guards…" as the opened the fire escape door, there stood three prison guards, dumbstruck by their presence there. "Freeze! Don't make a move!" screamed a tall, yet pudgy guard. The other two guards remained motionless, almost petrified where they stood. Mei reasoned that they were most likely new hires to the prison. "Too bad, if you only you hadn't crossed my path" Mei giggled sadistically "I guess there no way I can convince you gentlemen to walk away for all your own sakes?" she asked with a mock innocence in her voice. " Not a chance, and seeing as how I have you two dead to rights, you're not going anywh…." The guard never finished his sentence as him and the other two guards found surgical scalpels lodged in their heads. Mei had thrown them with such speed and accuracy, that Carlos never saw her move. "HOLY SHIT!" he exclaimed "How did you do that?" Carlos heard the stores heard the stories about how "The Archangel of Saints" how skills you only saw in video games, but there was three dead guards with surgical instruments imbedded in their skulls. "Let's just say I had a….unique childhood and leave it at that. Besides, we should probably get moving before someone realizes we're missing. Grab the shotgun, I got the pistols." Carlos took the lead, determined to prove himself, "Right, we can get out through the ventilation system, although we're going to have to do a bit of climbing." Mei smiled "Fine by me, let's get moving Carlos". "So tell me, do you remember my brother? He was in the Saints." Carlos asked hopefully. "He was the one who wore purple right?" Carlos said sheepishly "Sorry, I guess it wasn't possible to know everyone in the crew." After another five minutes of moving through the ventilation system, Mei and Carlos found themselves on the building rooftop. "Look over there" Carlos indicated towards the docks. Mei followed where he was pointing to see a patrol boat tied to the docks. "The rooftops are interconnected, but there are guard towers, so we have to be careful with how we approach. They've got guard towers all over the place" Mei couldn't help but admire the young man's tone of voice, which despite his age, carried the tone of a commander giving his platoon instructions. "_He's a cutie, by not what I usually go for. I'll make sure to put in a good word with him once we link up with the Saints." _ She thought solemnly. "Here's the plan, there to many to take in a straight up shoot out, and if we get bogged down, we're as good as dead. I suggest running and gunning until we make it to the boat. It's got a mounted machine gun that should take care of anyone coming after us." Mei instructed. She pulled out the two pistols taken off the guards as Carlos readied the shotgun he was carrying. "Let's raise some hell Boss". As they ran for the first gate, Mei couldn't help be feel her chest swell at being called "Boss". Sure she had taken the reigns when the cops grabbed Julius, but she always saw herself as a placeholder, rather than a leader. "_But who knows? Maybe I will be if Julius steps down, he'll pick me to lead, assuming that Julius doesn't go with the more obvious choices of either Troy or Dex to lead the Saints." _ She thought to herself. She quickly snapped out of here fantasy and brought her mind back to the task at hand. "_Escape the shithole first, find the Saints, __**THEN**__ fantasize about being the "Boss" in both name and respect, not just Julius's stand-in." _ As they neared the gate she gunned down both guards with two quick headshots, much to the surprise of Carlos. "_Wow, she's amazing!" _ he thought to himself in awe as he watched her gunning down several guards that responded to the gunshots. He could now hear the alarms ringing throughout the and knew their time was running out. Looking ahead, all he could see was the bodies of dead prison guards. "_I didn't even get to fire a shot_" he thought to himself sadly. The last thing he wanted to do was look like dead weight or worse yet, have her think he was soft. "Carlos! Are you coming or what?" she exclaimed in a tone reminiscent of a little girl on her way to the candy store. She had cleared the 300 yards and some fifty something guards single handedly and he hadn't done anything. "Good job getting out here!' she complimented "I hope you don't mind that I took care of all the killing this time. I felt a bit rusty being copped up in that infirmary. And seeing as how you got stabbed in order to bust me out, I wanted to make sure I pulled my weight" she explained a matter-of-factly voice. "N-No problem Boss, I'm just happy to help!" Carlos replied in a very sheepish voice "I was worried I hadn't proven myself'. Mei responded to this with a laugh and flashed a smile that could put most super models to shame, "Not at all Carlos, I'll make sure to put in a good word with you to the other Saints". At these words, Carlos' face fell, but before he could respond, the air was filled with the sound of sirens. They turned around to see a fleet of patrol boats approaching them with a helicopter flying overhead. "Sorry Carlos, we gotta put this 'Golden Girls' moment on hold for latter" She said while disengaging the safety for the machine gun "You drive and I'll shoot, make for the shore. You get us there in one piece, and I'll get you a blowjob to end all blowjobs" She couldn't help but notice how red in the face Carlos became at these words.

20 minutes later...

"I can't believe you can shoot like that! It was like being in a fucking John Woo Movie!" Carlos shouted as they sped down the shoreline in the prison patrol boat they stole. He had heard the stories of this legendary gangbanger. He heard the tales of how the Archangel had once gone into Los Carnales territory and killed every LC within a 4 mile radius. And then there were story about the Lawyer, William Sharp that says that she castrated him, set him on fire, and then roasted smores over burning body while he was still alive. And while Carlos knew that not all the stories he heard were true, there was no denying that her reputation as a ruthless killer didn't do her justice. After breaking out of the infirmary, Mei shot her way through dozens of the prison guards while killing almost all of them with a single shot apiece. "There are only two things the get me off...getting off and offing motherfuckers who don't know their place" Mei declared with a look of ecstasy on her, "Unless your offering to help get me off". Carlos stood there completely taken aback. The Boss is a very attractive woman, she was easily a B-Cup with a perfectly shaped ass to boot. Seeing the look on Carlos', Mei broke into fit of giggles "Don't worry Carlos, I'm just messing with you. But the offer stands if you ever change your mind". Carlos breathed a shy of relief at this statement. While the Boss was beautiful, she was extremely intimidating woman.

"So Carlos, fill me in here. Where can I find the other Saints?" Mei asked "_I've got to find the other Saints! Maybe Julius has just been laying low." _She thought to herself, then a horrible realization crossed her mind. "_Those cocksucker guards said 'Chief Bradshaw', I wonder if they have any relation to Troy. Hate to reach out to the berries, but maybe he got a connection we can use for tracking down who did this to me." _Her mind then wandered to thoughts of her old friends, "_I wonder what happened to Julius? Did they ever let him go? Was he on the boat with me when it blew up? Hopefully with Troy, Dex, and Gat holding things down the Saints are still running strong! I wonder how long I was laid up? Can't have been more than a couple of weeks at best, just got to links up with the rest of the crew". _As the they disembarked from the boat, Carlos turned to her with the face of a sad puppy "What other Saint?" Mei felt her heart drop "What do you mean?" Carlos began explaining "Do you know how long you were in a coma?" Mei shook her head "A couple of weeks" Carlos shook his head, "Try five years! With you in a coma and Julius missing, there was no one to lead the gang. Then The Ronin, The Sons of Samedi, and the Brotherhood moved in, all the were either killed or dropped their flags." Mei felt all the blood in her body run cold. Not only was Julius missing, but the Saints…..the only family she had ever truly had….was gone. Something wasn't right here, even without her and Julius, the other Saints lieutenants should have been able to hold things together. "Carlos, that doesn't make any sense to me whatsoever. What happened to Troy, Dex, and Johnny…..were they…?" She couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence. The idea of all her friends being gone was too much to process. It had been difficult enough losing Lin, let alone the idea of losing the others. Carlos was still looking at her with those sad eyes, but continued on. "First, you remember Troy, who was Julius' right hand man?" Mei nodded "Turns out Troy was an undercover cop. A lot of the gang got collared because of him and it eventually led to him becoming Chief of police." Mei stood their dumbfounded, trying to comprehend what Carlos had told her. Suddenly, a lot of things about Troy were starting to make sense, his constant question asking, the way he always abided by the traffic laws, even the raid on the police station, where he suggestion another approach with less 'collateral damage'. Thinking back on it, how could they have missed he was a cop? How the Julius make narc his number two and not even realize it. The Saints were doomed from the beginning, with a cop listening in on all the top level dealings, no wonder things fell apart. But this again raised more questions than answers "Ok, Troy was fucking narc…" she gritted her teeth "What about Dex and Gat?". "Gat got busted." Carlos said "After word got out that Troy was a Cop, Gat went after him singlehanded. But it didn't go off so well and he got arrested. And not sure what happened to Dex. Heard some rumors that some guys in business suit came one day to the Church, and offered him a job. He dropped his flags right then and there" from the look on Carlos' face, it was just as difficult for him to tell Mei what happened to the Saints as it was for her to hear it. He continued on "With the Saints gone, Ultor came along and transformed the row and put up that fucking eyesore" he pointed to the large structure off in the distance emanating from Saints Row. It easily dwarfed the size of the surrounding buildings. "Wait Ultor…the clothing company" she asked "Yeah. Ultor's got the hands in a lot of things including real estate" Carlos replied "You've been gone a long time. I know you didn't ask for it, but I my advice? Go grab a beer and soak up as much information as you can" Mei deiced that it wasn't a bad idea. "Thanks Carlos, I think I'll do just that. I'm gonna rebuild the Saints even if I gotta do it by myself. You In?" Carlos' face lit up instantly "Sure! After all, there's still that blowjob you promised." Mei, without missing a step replied "if you really got have your jimmy waxed, there's an alleyway right across the street we can use" A these words, Carlos turned as red as a tomato. "Th-That's ok! Maybe an-another time" He stuttered as he took off down the street in the opposite direction. "Well….guess I'll go grab that beer…."


	3. The People vs Archangel

**Hi everyone! I actually kept to my promise of uploading one chapter a week. Don't know if it will last, but I'll try to remain consistant. Once again, shoutout to LynGuerra for the non-stop motivation to keep writing. Please read and review!**

* * *

After stealing a pair of purple cargo pants and white tank top, Mei walked into TeeNay feeling like the world had come to an end. "_The Saints are gone….the only family I've ever know….gone…this doesn't seem real…." _ She thought to herself as she drank her beer. Mei could feel nothing but pure hatred for Dex and Troy, who had played major roles in destroying the Saints. While his constant questions had always rubbed her the wrong way, in her heart she had believed that Troy was a guy she could trust, almost like a responsible older brother who look out for her and all the other younger recruits. But for him turn out to be an undercover cop, it made every gesture of kindness he offered seem like entrapment. How many secrets had the Saints confided in Troy that were later used to throw them in prison? How many orders had loyal soldiers been given that were ultimately setups for the cops to swoop in an arrest them? How many personal tragedies and emotionally traumatic experiences had Saints members shared with Troy, only for him to use that information to manipulate them into giving him information about the Saints? Mei's thoughts suddenly brought her back to her conversations with Troy. _"Did he tell his cop friends my secrets? Did he tell his superiors about how I was an orphan living on the streets for most of my childhood? About having to sell my body just to survive?" _ An even colder thought crossed her mind _"Did he tell them about my feelings for Lin? About how I fell in love with Lin from the moment I laid eyes on her when she walked through the church? Did he manipulate these feeling I had for her, and did this manipulation lead to me being shot and Lin ending up dead?"_

Although she had never told the other saints, she had always found herself attracted to both sexes, though Mei had a preference for women. And in her eyes, Lin was the most incredible woman she had ever met, and one of the most badass to boot. She was beautiful, smart, resourceful, and above all else, always kept her cool. There were even things she told Lin that nobody else knew. So when that sick bastard Sharp shot Lin in front of her , it set off a wave of emotions for Mei. And now the idea that something she may have passed along to Troy could have gotten her killed only further filled her heart with anguish and hatred. When troy passed along information on the crew, what's to say some "honest cop" didn't turn around and sell that information to Sharp. It would also explain how some of their plans seemed to have been leaked in the weeks leading up to Lin's Death. _"I'll just add Troy to the list of people who are gonna die slowly. When I'm done with that fucking narc, I'll make what I did to William Sharp seem like mild S&amp;M gone wrong." _ Mei thought cruelly. And then there was also the matter of Dex 's sudden disappearance. Did he get picked up in a similar manner like Julius, or was it voluntary? Could it have been some dispute with the Columbians or possibly a grudge let over from their takeover of Stilwater? The rumor was "guys in suits" came for Dex, so maybe they were Feds trying to shake down the gang? Or Maybe in criminals from some other organization who wanted a piece of their drug operation? And then there was Julius, who seemed to have fallen off the face of the Earth after being busted. Was he even still alive, and assuming he was, why would he allow the Saints to fall apart like this? With Gat on death row, and all the other Lieutenants either dead or missing, it was no surprise that the gang fell apart without any real leadership.

As Mei sat their alone drinking a beer, she couldn't help but think about Johnny Gat; arguably one of the toughest and most loyal Saints there was. They had been the best of friends since day one, mainly because they both appreciated a good killing spree in the same most people enjoyed watching football or playing video games. She helped Gat improve his already legendary shooting skills, while he taught Mei new methods for using her knife wielding skills in close quarter combat. They two had bonded over putting in work for the Saints; the raid at the docks, saving Aisha's sister from the Vice Kings, saving her life from Anthony Green, her rescuing him later from Anthony Green, torturing William Sharp for Lin's death, even blowing up Kingdom Come records and helping Aisha fake her death. Gat was a true partner in crime in both a figurative and literal sense of the word. Suddenly, Mei's thoughts were broken by the breaking news broadcast that flashed. "I'm Jane Valderamma from Channel Six News reporting live outside the courthouse" Mei looked up and to see Valderamma on the screen with two photos; one of Johnny Gat and the other of Troy Bradshaw. It was strange seeing them both.

"It's said by some to be the trail of the century." Jane Continued "A notorious member of a gang once known as "The Third Street Saints", Johnny Gat was arrested last year in an assassination attempt against then decorated officer Troy Bradshaw. In the resulting trial, Gat was convicted of one count attempted murder, and a staggering three hundred eighty-seven counts of murder, promptly sending him to death row. Over the past year, Gat's legal team has filed appeal after ap- " "Hey Barry turn that shit off!" yelled a customer who took a seat next to Mei. She turned to face him "Hey, I was watching that!" the customer sneered at her "Well I guess you aren't anymore, are ya..you dumb bitch!" Mei in one swift motion, grabs the knife behind the bar slashes his throat open. "Hey, could you turn the TV back on Barry?" she asked. Barry switches the TV back on while showing no concern for the bar patron bleeding out on the floor. "With this final appeal, we will find out if Johnny Gat goes home a happy man…or a dead one." "_No rest for the wicked I guess. I gotta rescue GAT!" _she quickly ran out of TeeNay and carjacked a couple in a red bootlegger. She drove at full speed, running over pedestrians as went. Even if she couldn't get back her other friends, there was no way she was letting them execute Gat…..not if she had anything to say about it.

* * *

In the court room, Johnny Gat stood there listening to the Judge drone on about the seriousness of his crimes, but Gat mind was more concerned about other things, such as Aisha and what would happen to her once he was gone. "_If these cocksuckers are gonna fry me, at least I should've gotten to kill that fucking narc, Troy." _He thought to himself "I wonder if you really thing that this appeal is going to work after being convicted of over 300 counts of first degree murder" the judge inquired smugly "I figure with the statute of limitations, it really oughta be more around 250" the judge was disgusted "There's no statute of limitations for murder!" "Why the fuck not?" he asked "What yourself Mr. Gat" she warned. Gat just shrugged "Or what? You'll hold me in contempt of court? I already know your planning on giving me the chair! You think I give shit? Fuck off!" Gat had already made his peace what awaited him, but he certainly wasn't going to give someone the satisfaction of making him beg and grovel for his life. "I'm curious if you can keep that cavalier attitude with 2000 volts running through your body?" Gat was unfazed "And I wonder if you can keep acting like a bitchy douchebag once I shove the gavel up your ass?" Legal Lee took this time to interrupt "My client would like that stricken from the record…..". Before anyone could continue, the sound of gunshots came from outside the courtroom. "What was that?" the judge asked. As a court officer drew he pistol approached the doors, they were kicked in by Mei with such force that the door came off its hinges and slammed into the officer, knocking him out cold. Everyone in the courtroom went silent, unable to comprehend what they were seeing. The criminal known as Mei, a.k.a "The Archangel of Saints Row" stood before them in the courtroom despite the fact not only was this homicidal criminal supposed to be comatose, but she was comatose in a prison infirmary in a facility surrounded by the ocean! The second court officer tried to creep around the judge's bench, only meet the barrel of a gun "Drop it" she ordered. The officer compiled too quickly, and dropped the gun instantly, discharging a shot the ricocheted off the walls in the courtroom. Legal Lee poked his head up from underneath a desk "Anyone hit….need a lawyer" . "Its about time your burnt ass work up"

Gat looked different from how Mei remembered him. He seemed more muscular and built, probably attributed to his time locked up. She was glad to see that awful dye job was gone from his hair. She walked to the officer still standing and took his handcuff keys. "How you been Gat?" she asked as she tossed him the keys "Other than almost being sent to the fucking chair, I'm doing swell" He gave her a long glance, "You do something to your hair?" she laughed "Wasn't really concerned with that when I was in a coma. Though I'm glad to see you got rid of that "honey badger" look you had going." She noticed him staring intently at her "Gat, what's up?!" Gat shook himself out of his daze "My bad, seems like your boobs got bigger. You might actually be fuckable enough to someone who's really desperate." "Screw you Gat! Anyways lets get out of here" Gat made his way over and picked up the gun off the knocked out officer.

They made their way through the courthouse, gunning down anyone dumb enough to try and stop them. What shocked the responding officers, was that despite their being only two of them, they seemed to be taking them out with ease. After shooting their way through the courthouse, they were about to exit, only to find it blocked by five officers. "I got this, cover me" Mei stepped around the corner a shot four of the officers in the head with rapid succession. She made a running sprint and tackled the last officer before he could draw his weapon. She had him on his back and mounted him with her hands around his throat. "Too bad I don't have time to make you suffer...BYE BYE!" After hearing the familiar sounds on a neck being snapped, Gat came from around the corner. "Wow…Glad to see you haven't lost a step". They got outside and carjacked another bootlegger, then sped off as SWAT vechiles zoomed past from the opposite making their way towards the carnage they left . "Good to have you back Gat" Mei left the happiest she had been since waking up. "No prob. Thanks for busting me out" Gat replied "Eesh would've killed me if I got executed" Mei couldn't help but laugh "You and Aisha still together". He smiled "Yeah. Sure things were tough with her faking her death and me being on death row, but we found a way to make it work". Mei decided it was time to get the rundown "So what happened while I was laid out?" Johnny shook his head "Everything really went to shit! First, Troy tuned out to be a fucking Narc. Julius is missing, has been since you got blown up. And Dex…..don't even get me started on Dex. Anyway, Troy is now Chief of Police, his reward for "cleaning up Stilwater". And he's been trying to figure out what happened during your little yacht ride with the Alderman." Mei pressed him "Tell me….what happened to Dex?" Gat took a deep breath "He dropped his flags. Some guys from Ultor came by the church and offered him a job. The asshole didn't even look back" Mei was stunned at the News. Dex, had sometimes been a bit of a grouch, but had always seemed like a smart and decent guy. "Can't believe this, also can't believe Troy was a fucking narc" Gat nodded in agreement "I know what you mean. When I first got inside, things were pretty rough. I even had the shit-eating guards taking bets on how long I would last. All of that changed when Troy became the chief, guess he's more forgiving than me." Mei thought for a moment on all of this. Troy not only made sure nobody pulled the plug on her, but he made sure nothing happened to Gat while he was locked up. "Maybe he was more of a Saint then he thought" Gat laughed "I highly doubt that. Anyway, so what's the plan?" Mei smiled "We rebuild the Saints. We get a crew together and we retake our fucking city!


	4. Beauty and the Archangel Pt1

**Hi everyone, Got another Chapter up for everyone to enjoy! Once again special shoutout to LynGuerra for keeping me motivated to keep writing. I split this chapter in two so that I could work on the second half of it more. Don't worry, I'll make sure it was worth the wait. As always, other than original characters, I own nothing so please don't sue me.**

* * *

Mei and Gat drove to an enclosed cul-de-sac and parked the stolen bootlegger in the drive way of an inconspicuous, creamed –yellow two-story house. "Let me make sure the coast is clear" Gat pulled a key from under the doormat and opened the door and entered the house, closing the door behind him. After a few minutes, Gat reopened the door. "Well come on in." As Mei came in, Gat looked around outside, just to make sure they didn't have anyone watching the house." You wanna beer?" Gat asked "Yeah, that'd be great." Mei replied "You got any Guinness?" Gat just looked at her and laughed "I actually got some stashed away in the fridge. Figured I would keep it on hand in case you ever woke your barbequed ass up. One sec…" Gat went into the kitchen and reappeared with a Corona in one hand and a Guinness in the other. "Still don't know how you're able to drink that shit" Gat grimaced. Mei turned to him and smiled "What can I say, it's an acquired taste. Besides, when most of your life being raped by a drill sergeant who 'likes it when they swallow'…." She said while making air quotes "…everything tastes better by comparison." Gat laughed "Whatever you say Mei. " She took a moment to look around the house that seemed to have Johnny and Aisha's decorating style work. The walls were the same cream-yellow at the outside of the house with dark cherry-oak floors. Almost all the furniture was either black or light purple, even the artwork hanging on the walls were all purple. There were also some pictures of Aisha of the walls as well, along with some albums that Mei can only assume she took with her before the Saints helped her in faking her death. "Johnny who's that?" Aisha called from upstairs "Come into the living room and find out" Gat yell back to her, while taking on the sofa across from Mei. "She's gonna piss her panties when she walks in" Gat snickered while using the edge of the coffee table to open his beer. "Johnny, I don't care if you just broke out of jail, you do not mess with my furni-" Aisha stopped in midsentence once she spotted Mei. Like Johnny, Aisha's appearance had change dramatically since she last saw her. Aisha's signature long dreadlocks were gone and replaced with a short, mousey hairdo. She was wearing a light purple pant suit which seemed too nice the wearing at home with a dark purple corset top. "Oh my God, its you" she whispered more to herself than Gat and Mei. Without warning, she ran over and hugged Mei as tightly as she could.

The way how Mei saw Johnny as the brother she always wanted, Aisha was the big sister she always needed. During her early beginning's with the Saints, she always felt like something of an outside. Everyone admired her, respected her, and would have taken a bullet for Mei without being asked. But sometimes she felt like she need another female to confide in. But Julius was strictly against having females in the gang, mostly cause he didn't want the blood of somebody's daughter on his hands. He always feared someone's daughter or sister ending with their throat slit after being gangraped…all because they were caught by the wrong people while wearing purple. It was also the reason they didn't recruit anyone who wasn't at least eighteen. Of course, there were only two expectations made to this rule…the first was Lin, and the second was Mei. Granted no one new she was actually sixteen when she was canonized into gang, otherwise they would have turned her away. Since Lin was rarely around due to being undercover with the Rollerz, Mei often felt as though there was no one she could really open up to…until she meet Aisha. Even though she wasn't officially part of the gang, Mei found it extremely easy to open up with Aisha. And on those rare moments where both Aisha and Lin were able to hangout, everything in her world was perfect. Aisha was only person she been completely shared her secrets with, confiding in her things that even Troy hadn't managed to drag out of her. From being an orphan to being trained to become a worthless killing machine; from being raped to seeing her body on the street to survive. She even confessed the feelings she had for Lin. But what made Aisha a true protector was how she protected Mei from herself after Sharp was killed.

**Five years ago…**

_Heavy rain came pouring down on Mei as she stood in the middle of the cemetery on her knees crying in front of Lin's Grave wearing black dress covered by a dark purple hoodie. "It's my fault Lin, I should have done more to saved you. I made that son of bitch Sharp die a very slow and painful death….but its not enough" Mei reached into her purple hoodie and pulled out her .44 Shepard and switched off it's safety release "I'm sorry Lin. I hope once I do this…your soul can find peace" Mei leaned in and kissed Lin's headstone, bidding the woman she loved goodbye one last time. Mei then placed her.44 Shepard in her mouth and pulled back the trigger. "MEI!NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mei suddenly withdrew the pistol from her mouth at the sounds of someone screaming her name. Before she could look around, Mei felt someone punch her so hard in the face that it picked her up off her knees sent her flying a good five feet away. Mei staggered to her feet trying to regain her focus and figure out what was going on. She looked over to Lin's Grave and saw a figure picking up the Shepard she dropped. They were wearing blackpants, a long sleeved purple dress shirt, and a crew-cut haircut with silver highlights. "Gat?" Mei could hardly register that someone had gotten the drop on her to punch her, but that the someone in question was Johnny Gat. "Gat! What to fuck is wrong with you?" Mei swung around again, hearing the voice that had interrupted her earlier. It was Aisha, wearing a black dress, along with a black sash and flowerhat with sunglasses to hide her appearance. "Me? She's the one who was about to give the blowjob of death to this pistol!" Gat yelled back at her "I know my "head game" leaves something to be desired, but is it really that bad?" Mei joked darkly. Gat walked up to her and grabbed by the throat. He turned to Aisha who had walked over to them "See? Clearly I need to smack this bitch harder" he growled. "There's a time and a place for everything Johnny, and this isn't the time for" tough love". Can't you see she's hurting? " Aisha pleaded "What are you guys doing here?" Mei asked, looking back and forth between the two of them. "Since you didn't come to Lin's wake at the church, we figured you would be her." Aisha explained, while trying her best to maintain her composure "The last thing we expected to see was you on knees, about to eat a bullet" Aisha Looked so broken and distraught, that Mei couldn't her in the eye "It's my fault she's dead Eesh" Mei respond "Once I' m dead, Lin can rest in pe-" her sentence was interrupted by a left hook to stomach from Gat, which promptly brought her to her knees once more. He reached down and picked up Mei by the neck, raising her eye-level a foot of the ground. She felt Johnny's cold grip around her neck tightening, but made no attempt s to free herself. Mei could see Gat's eyes from behind his glasses for the first time and noticed how bloodshot and red they were. At first she assumed that his eyes had been like that due to a night out party…but no it occoured to her that maybe he…..just maybe…..Gat had been crying…crying for the same friend they both mourned. "Listen you little shit, cause I'm only gonna say this one" he brought her face about an inch away from her's. "What happened to Lin wasn't your fault. You couldn't save her anymore more than Me, Dex, Troy, or Julius could have saved her. I lost someone I care about and I didn't have a lot of people like that to begin with, and don't need you adding to the list" Gat loosened his grip as he lowered Mei down to the ground. "And after the way you cut off William Sharp's balls before setting his punk ass on fire….." a grin appeared on his face "…I know would be at peace. So don't go thinking that deepthroating your pistol and splattering your brains over her tombstone like a lil' bitch is gonna make her happy." Mei stared down at the ground for a minute before looking from Gat to her pistol still being firmly griped in his left hand. "I'm sorry Gat" she cried "make sure you look after the rest of the Saints when I gone. And make sure you treat Eesh right, she's the closest thing I have to a sister in this world." Gat frowned. "What are you sayi—" His eyes shot open in horror as he saw Mei quickly draw another Shepard and point it towards her heart. _

"_Nooooooo!" she heard Aisha scream before she felt the slightly smaller girl wrapping her arms around waist before she could react. "Aisha..let go." Mei's words dripped with Malice "If I pull this trigger….we both die" But Aisha's grip held firm "No. I'm not going to letting you kill yourself" Johnny stood there unable to move out of fear that Aisha might get shot "Would you stand by watch me kill myself? How about Gat or Troy….would you stand by and watch the people you care about throw their lives away?" When Mei didn't answer her, she continued "Lin would turn over in her grave if you killed yourself? And how do I know? Because she told me she was falling you" At these words, Mei lowered the pistol from her chest, which prompted Johnny to walk over to her. She handed over the pistol without a fight, much to both Gat and Aisha's relief. Mei felt Aisha's arms loosened their grip around her waist, but made no move other than averting her eyes toward the ground once more. Aisha walked from behind her and stood next to Gat who was still clutching a Shepherd in each hand. "I wonder if this is what its like to have parents who are disappointed in you" Mei wondered to herself. For the next few minutes, no one made a move as the rainfall continued to pour down on them in the graveyard. Finally, Mei looked towards the Gat and Aisha, the two people she felt closer to than anyone in the Saints. Now that she thought about it, these two were closer to her than anyone she had ever met in her life. They were her family that had saved her life and welcomed her into their lives. She suddenly was over come with guilt as she came to realize how worried they must have been to come looking for her. And how horrific it must have been that she almost took her life in front of them. "I…I sorry guys….i sorry for-" her words were interrupted as Aisha put her arms around her and hugged her. "It's ok girl, you ain't gotta apologize for a damn thing. _

_We know ya hurting just as much as the rest of us." As they broke away from there hug, Mei decided to ask her the question that was tearing away at her soul "Aisha….you said that Lin loved me? How can you be so sure" Aisha smiled "Cause she told me so, she used to tell me about getting between your legs in two years time." Mei blushed at the thought of her body intertwined in bed with Lin's, but something Aisha said caught her attention "Two years time?" Mei asked "Why did she think she would need two years. At the risk of sounding like Tanya Winters, she could had me on my knees and going down on her with just a wink and a nod" she declared, flashing a hedonistic smile. Aisha's face went red from blushing despite her light skin tone while Gat was doubled over from laughing. "Cause she probably didn't want to end up in jail for child molestation….or were you not gonna tell her you're 16 years old" The smiles disappeared from Mei and Gat's faces instantly "She knew?" Gat was looking back and forth between the girls "Yo, you lied about you age? Julius has strict rules about this shit" she turned to Gat "You gonna snitch on me?" Gat shook his head "Fuck no. And loose my favorite murdering buddy? Besides, you already put in work for the gang…nobody would turn you away even if Julius wasn't happy with it. And since your already know as a Saint, it would be a death sentence if you dropped your flags now." "Thanks Gat, nice to know you always got my back" Mei replied "Anytime" he said as he focused his attention to Aisha "How did you know her age? Hell, other than the two of us and Troy, everyone else is still calling her "Playa', including Julius." Aisha looked at Johnny "Its not hard to figure out once you listen to way how she talks about things like her taste music and clothes. Besides…" she turned back to Mei "Even if me and Lin hadn't figured it out. We never would have known her age if she hadn't told" Mei opened her mouth but closed it when Aisha raised her hand "You told us one night when the three of us were out and you had too much to drink. You said : 'I'm sixteen but I bet that my "headgame" is so good that if you girls give me five minutes, you'll never want cock again'. Then about an hour later, we took you home because your were trying talk the dyke bouncer into having a 'four-way' with us." Mei was speechless she didn't know what was worse, that she blabbed her age to Aisha and Lin, or the fact that she tried openly hit on both Gat's girlfriend and the woman who she held extremely deep feelings for. "Was the bouncer hot?" Gat asked "Really Gat?" Aisha interjected, clearly pissed at him. "Redhead" Mei answered. "Nice!" Gat replied approvingly. At this point, Aisha looked like she was going to smack this shit out of both of them! "Is this really the time you two" she turned back to Mei, her expression suddenly softened ."The point is Lin knew and was prepared to wait for you. She also wouldn't want to see you take a self-destructive route with your life. She also wouldn't want you to kill yourself because of what happened. The bastard responsible is six feet under, and your still here, that all that matters." She took Mei's hands into her own "Now I want you to promise me that you're never gonna do some shit this again…promise me." Aisha ordered "Ok Eesh. I promise " Suddenly the mood in the graveyard became more relaxed "I'm gonna save it for the snitch who gave up Lin to Sharp. Don't know if it was a Roller or a cop, but when I find the narc, I'm gonna put 'em six feet under." Johnny clapped her on the back "Fuck yeah! No lets get outta here. I gotta call Julius and the crew to tell them we found you" she looked over the Gat "The crew was looking for me?" she asked "Of course you little shit! Saints are a family and we take care of our own. Come on, lets get back to the church." As they left the graveyard, the rain suddenly stopped and the sun began to break through the clouds. Mei looked back one last time at Lin's grave, making a silent promise not rest until everyone responsible for her death met with a horrible end, regardless of how small their role _

**Present Day…**

As Mei sat back down, she couldn't help but smile at her friend "Its good to see you Aisha. How you been" Aisha laughed "I'm good, seeing as how nobody tried to blow me up….recently anyway" she replied, remembering Mei roll it helping Aisha fake her death via blowing up Kingdom Come Records "We all thought you were dead…did you do something to your hair?" Mei ran her fingers through her beetles-style hairdo "Yeah, I getting that a lot" Aisha leaned in closer "Girl, did they give you implants? Your breasts look bigger too." Mei started blushing "What is it with everyone and my damn boobs?" she asked "I save this motherfucker from the chair.." she pointed to Gat " And his first words to me were 'when did your tits get that big?' . it's just weird" Aisha and Gat looked at each other "But they are bigger now." They said in unison. Mei couldn't keep a straight face and ended up laughing "Fine. I guess they are bigger" Gat smiled "Let's get down to business" Aisha frowned "What's the rush?" she asked "This bitch has been eating through a tube for the past five years, while my ass has been cooped up on death row." Aisha was dumbfounded "And this can't wait till after dinner?" she asked "No" Gat and Mei replied in unison "Some things never change" she replied with a smile on her face. Gat started laughing "Well you know what they say about dogs and blowing shit up Gat reclined in the couch, ready to get down to business "So what's the plan?" Mei smiled "It's time that we remind motherfuckers who we are. This city belongs to the Saints and it's time for the Archangel to put in work. We gather up a crew, and we start working on taking back our city." Gat smiled "Sounds Good" Aisha interrupted them "And where were you going to have this meeting?" she asked. Gat and Mei both exchanged a look and started looking around Aisha's house. Knowing what they were both thinking, she responded before they could get a word in "No" Gat was still looking around "Its pretty spacious" Aisha stared at him "No" Mei was glancing around to the pictures on the walls "The color is very soothing" Aisha turned to Mei "NO!" Johnny started to stand up "Come on Eesh" But she stood firm with her friends "No, this ain't no damn gang clubhouse" as we turned her back to them. "Change of plans" Gat replied "We got to find a new place?" Mei asked "Looks that way. Come on, lets go." Gat replied. And with that, they made their way outside in search of a new crib for the Saints.


	5. Beauty and the Archangel Pt2

**Hi everyone! Got a bad case of writer block, and then suddenly all the ideas just started flowing out. I have a few things I'm setting up with this chapter, All I hope is that its not too transparent. Thanks again goes out to LynGuerra for the continued inspiration and motivation. Hope in enoy it! As always, I own nothing expect the OC characters, so please don't sue me.**

* * *

Mei and Johnny cruised downtown into the red light district, looking for a new location for the Saints to setup shop. Suddenly, Mei noticed a woman being dragged off into an alleyway by four men.

"Yo Gat, pull over for a sec, I gotta check something out" Mei said "I think that chick's in trouble."

Gat turned to her " You really wanna get involved?" he asked "If you need a Ho, there's plenty to choose from."

"I'm no knight in fucking shining armor, but I ain't about to let someone get raped" Mei replied

"Fine, then I guess it means I getting to do some murdering" Gat said smugly

Gat pulled over the bootlegger and the both pulled out their weapons. Gat reached for his tombstone, while Mei pulled out her NR4. "Follow my lead, we don't want this bitch eating a bullet from one us" Mei instructed

Gat rolled his eyes " Whatever you Rambo"

"That 's ' ' to you and don't you ever forget it" Mei retorted

They came up to the alleyway where the woman had been taken. They could hear the men taunting her as they pinned her to the ground. All of them seemed to look a bunch of white, preppy kids who drank lattes from Starbucks and partied all the time with mommy and daddy's money. One was heavyset with a goatee and pinning the woman's arms to the ground. The other two were tall and skinny, most likely twins, were holding down her legs. The fourth guy was easily the biggest out of the group. He was somewhat muscular, although he had nothing on Gat. He had shoulder-length hair tied up in a ponytail with a soulpatch that made him look like a douchebag. He stood over the woman watching we struggle as his buddies held her down.

"Looks like we finally get some motherfucking payback, doesn't fellas? Your old man might be six feet under, but I'm going to make his bitch daughter pay for what was done to me tenfold." The soulpatch leader replied "After that, I think I'll let my boys take turns with you before we slit your throat"

The woman replied defiantly "That's funny Joey, didn't think that was possible, seeing as how you assholes probably don't have two inches between the four of you."

Joey simply smiled at her "We'll see how tough you are when you're begging me to take my cock out of your ass you bargain bin whor…" His statement was suddenly interrupted by a bullet passing through the left side of his face and exiting out the right. The sudden shock from being shot caused him to drop the knife he was holding and fall on the ground, screaming in pain while clutching his mouth. Mei calmly stepped into the alleyway with her pistol drawn, "You heard the lady, you guys to meet the proper cock requirement to talk, much less touch her." Mei's appearance coupled with the shock of seeing their friend shot suddenly caused the woman's other would-be attackers to release their hold on her, quickly reaching for weapons. The twins pulled out Vice9's, but both were taken out before they could fire a shot . The remaining preppy guy stood there shaking while clutching his GAL 43. He looked around at his fallen friends, two with bullets through their skulls and another still withering in pain from being shot through his cheeks. Deciding that he didn't want to share the fate, he dropped his machine gun and took off running down the opposite of the alley. He managed to take only two steps before receiving a shotgun blast from Gat's tombstone. "Score another one for the hardest gangsta in Stilwater" Gat declared. He then turned to Mei "Yo, if we're done saving Hos, let's get moving." Mei's eyes were suddenly filled with a venomous rage that instantly made Gat regret his choice of words. "I am sorry that stopping to save someone was too bothersome for you, but seeing as how I've been of the receiving end of gang rape a few times, I felt compelled to help her." Gat stood there, completely shellshocked at what he just heard her say. "Mei" he stammered "I didn't know that…when did this…." But Mei raised her hand to interrupt him "Its not important Gat. Don't worry about it" she then turned around to look at the woman they had just saved. She had a light complexion, almost pale as a ghost. She had an extremely fit figure that showed through her tight-fitting clothes. Her eyes were pale baby blue, which almost seemed to match her skin tone perfectly. Her blonde hair was styled in what Mei liked to called "the Bealtes look which was long enough to cover the back of her head, complete with bangs that covered her forehead. Mei couldn't help but marvel at how beautiful she looked, despite what had transpired only minutes before. "Are you ok?" Mei asked

"Yes" the woman "I had it under control, but thanks for the assist."

"And had we not helped you, what was the plan?" Mei inquired

"They would have been dead men had they not gotten the jump on me" the woman explained "But since they weren't going to kill me without raping me first….I would let them have their way with me. Then, while they were having their 'fun', I would take the chance to take them out…" the woman then pulled a butterfly knife from waistband of her skit "…and slit their throats, one by one" she declared, while twirling the knife in her hand. The woman turned her attention to Joey, who still laid on the ground whimpering in pain. "He Joey" she said "Tell my Dad I said 'hello" She proceed to drive the knife into his left eye. He let out one final blood curdling gurgle before slumping dead on the ground. Mei stood there for a moment admiring the woman's smooth knife and felt warmth between her legs. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Mei thought "Its one thing to get turned on after wasting a bunch of fuckers, but since when does your pussy get this wet from watching someone else doing the killing? Although she looks sexy as fuck with that blood on her hands. Bet his pussy tastes like strawberries…" Mei suddenly pictured herself and this blonde-haired beauty naked in bed together. Gently kissing her neck and working her way down between her legs. Mei suddenly shook the image from her head, remembering what happened the last time she let someone get too close. "Never again" she thought to herself "You're not going to get this woman killed the same way you got Lin….." Again, Mei shook the images of Lin from her mind, trying to stay focused on the task at hand. The woman turned back to Gat and Mei. "Thanks again for the help, I had plan…"

"That's wasn't much of a fucking plan" Gat interjected

Mei shot Gat a dirty look "She had a plan, even in the most seemingly hopeless of situations, which is something. By the way, what's your name?"

The woman smiled "The name's Katherine, but you could call me Kat"

"So…." Mei began "Why did those guys want you dead?"

"Maybe they wanted to 'pet the pussy' if you catch my drift."

"Not cool Gat!" Mei snapped. She turned back to face Kat "They said something about paying your dad back tenfold"

Kat suddenly went a little pale "My Dad was…a lawyer. Joey came to him hoping to beat a murder conviction; since my Dad had a lot of connections" She took a deep breath "Joey didn't have that kinda cash, so naturally my old man didn't try too hard to get him off."

Gat shook his head "Still doesn't make sense that this fucking pussy would come after you and not your father."

"Its not like you can kill someone whose already dead" Kat laughed darkly "My Dad was killed a few years ago during the gang war in Stilwater a few years ago. Most likely by someone who was pissed that one of their boys didn't get off. It could even be possible that he got an acquittal for someone who had a lot of enemies. Since he's not around for them to exact their vengeance on, I get punished since I'm the next best thing"

"I'm sorry" Mei said

"Don't be" Kat replied "He wasn't much of a father that I can give two shits over what happened to him. This isn't the first time this has happened to me because of him. As least this time is wasn't…..its not important. Anyway, thanks again for your help"

"No prob" Gat said "So Mei…if were done saving hoes, let's go."

"GAT!" Mei screamed

" Unless she wants to show he appreciation in a more 'orally gratifying' way" Gat said "We did save after all."

"Gat you are…" Mei began, but was interrupted by Kat touched her shoulder

"If that's what he wants for saving my life, then I have no problem with it." Kat replied quietly "At least there's a chance he'll let me live after I'm done sucking him off."

"NO" Mei snapped angrily "We didn't save you because we had some aim to make you pay us back with sex. The Saints don't force themselves on women, or did something change while I was away?" she asked

"Mei…it was just a joke." Gat stuttered " No need to get your panties in a bunch. Besides, Aisha would kill me if I came home with hooker lipstick on my dick."

"First of all, I wear lip gloss" Kat explained "Secondly, I offered to suck you off because I wanted to show my gratitude. Not to mention with the homicidal vibe you give off, I was scared that if I DIDN'T suck your little two inch dick, you might use that shotgun on me." At hearing these words, Mei burst out laughing "She got you there Gat" Mei chided, while holding onto her sides

"I'm going back to car. Hurry up once your done her." Gat replied darkly

"I got a better idea" Mei replied "Yo Kat, how would you like to join the Saints?" Gat looked at Mei as though she had lost it "You can't be serious! We're gonna be running hoes now?" he asked. Mei Looked Gat straight in the face "Right now, our whole crew is either dead, locked up, or dropped their flags." She took a step closer "If we got any hope of rebuilding the crew and taking back Stilwater, then we gotta start recruiting. Besides, how many girls could be moments away from being gang raped and still be talking shit to their would-be attackers?" Gat looked at the fiery conviction in Mei's eyes and knew instantly that the issue wasn't up for debate. "Fine." Gat conceded, throwing his hands in the air "Let's get back to work, still gotta find a home for the Saints." Mei smiled "Good to hear that you come around" she said "Check these cocksuckers for any guns or cash on them, I go make sure the coast clear before I bring the car around" Mei walked out of the alleyway, leaving Gat and Kat to themselves.

"I think I'm in love" Kat declared, realizing too late that she made that declaration out loud.

"Boss has that kind of effect of people" Gat snickered while pulled hundred dollar bills from Joey's wallet "Just make sure you keep your distance."

"Why do I need to keep my distance?" Kat asked as she started checking the twins' pockets "She seems nice enough"

"Because she not one to let people get close. Besides….."he stood up to far face her "I don't trust street walkers. You do anything that hurts the Boss, and I'll finish what you're friends here started" Kat took several steps towards Gat, standing mere inches away from each other. Although Gat was a foot taller, she stood there without a shred of fear in her eyes. "You want to throw down, then lets thrown down Motherfucker, just know that if you come at me again like that, you better make sure you kill me. I'm ready to prove that I can handle rolling with the Saints and I'm more than ready to prove that I hang with the like's of the legendary Johnny Gat. But you ever think you can just threaten me and walk away like nothing happened. I'll give you a pass today, but you ever pull that shit with me again, and you're gonna have a problem." Gat was impressed by Kat's fierceness, but didn't think she could back it up. Although Gat was beginning to understand that Kat had potential and that's was most likely part of the reason why Mei decided to recruit her.

"Fine. I guess I'll take my "pass" and move along" Gat snickered "But there's still one thing we gotta take care of before we make you a Saint."

"And what's that?" Kat asked, suddenly feeling very unnerved by the sadistic grin of Gat's face.

"He means you gotta be canonized into the gang." Answered Mei, who had return to the alleyway completely undetected , startling both of them.

"I hate it when you do that Batman shit." Gat griped "Why you gotta be so quiet?"

"Batgirl" Mei said

"What?" Gat asked

"It would be 'Batgirl' shit, not 'Batman' shit." Mei corrected "And besides, some old my training techniques come in handy from time to time. "

"Wait…..what do you mean by 'training techniques'? Were you in the army?" Asked Kat

"A story for another time." Mei said "Normally when we canonize someone, they stand in a circle and fight off several Saints. That's a bit difficult to do, seeing as how its only me and Gat. And no offense, but I doubt you could take either of us one-on-one, let alone and the same time." Kat could see that Gat wearing another big grin on his face, but she decided it was best to ignore it. She knew there was no way she would be able to join the Saints if she didn't show the Boss that she could get along with Johnny Gat, who essentially seemed to be her right hand man.

"Does , this mean I can't join?" Kat asked, trying to hide the disappointment in voice.

"No, it would mean that you would have to wait until we got more people in the crew." Mei explained "However, I got something special in mind just for you. Wait here a second while me and Gat go over something."

"Ok" Kat said "I'm down for whatever."

"Good. We'll be right back" Mei replied as she and Gat walked a few feet away and talked in extremely tense whispers.

"I wonder what they're gonna have me do? Maybe they'll have me kick someone from one of the rival gangs" Mei thought. But then he mind started to race at the other possibilities. "What if they want me to rob a bank all by myself or even blow up the YPD headquarters? " Kat pondered worriedly. But she remembered that they were still rebuilding the gang, and doing something as over the top as blowing up YPD prescient headquarters might draw unwanted attention. Especially since Mei and Gat still had warrants for breaking out of Jail. "I don't care what they ask, I gonna do it!" Kat decided "They could ask me to take over Stilwater singlehandedly, I'm gonna get it done and prove that I but belong with the Saints, and with her." Suddenly, Kat's thought were interrupted by Mei calling her over.

"Come on Kat!" Mei called "We got a job for you!"

"Sure thing Boss." Kat responded with a mixture of excitement and fear

"We got two more stops to make before we get back to finding a new place for the saints" Mei explained

"Where are we heading to?" Kat asked

"First stop is sloppy seconds is to get you some purple. Can't be a Saint if you're not flying the right colors" Mei said joyfully as they made their way to the bootlegger "And after that, we're gonna make our way to 1284 Garden Grove over in Irvington"

"What's at 1284 Garden Grove?" Kat asked

Mei and Gat looked at each and smiled "Some motherfuckers who need to be reminded of who we are!" they both said in unison

Gat got into the driver's seat, while Mei and Kat piled into the passenger seats. As Gat when to start the ignition, Mei put her hand on his arm to stop him. He looked at her puzzled, until he saw Mei turn to Kat who was sitting in the back of the bootlegger.

"Kat….." Mei began "Regadless of how this goes down, there's no turning back for you. Are you sure you handle what's about to go down?" But even as she asked, she could see the resolve in her eyes

"I'm ready to prove that I can handle myself and that I'm loyal to the Saints" Kat replied "And should hesitate to put in work, I want you let Gat put the bullet in my skull for being a coward." Both Mei and Gat were surprised at this statement

"I going to hold you at your word little shit!" Gat laughed

"I fully expect you to big shit!' Kat retorted

"Alright then" Mei said "Lets see what your made of"


	6. The Archangel's coming to Dinner Part 1

**Hi! Got another Chapter for everyone! Thanks again to LynGuerra for all the support and encouragement. Remember, you review keep me motivatied to continue writing. I have a few ideas that I'm still kicking around, so I'm open to suggestions. Enjoy! As always, I own nothing other than OCs. Also, I'm a poor office worker so you won't get any money if you try to sue me...Just putting it out there. Again, Enjoy!**

* * *

Gat drove the bootlegger onto the highway as Mei began filling Kat in on her plans.

"Its like this, we can't ever allow a sign of disrespect to slide" Mei explained "And when you're a Saint, you got to make an example of people like that. Not because we enjoy violence…"

"…although some of us enjoy busting caps in the asses of little bitches who don't know their fucking place" Gat interjected

"True" Mei agreed "But we respond with violence so that people know not to fuck with you. If a Saint lets one motherfucker disrespect them, then ninety-nine more are gonna show up, trying to do the same thing. A few might even take a shot at you because they think you're weak. But if you fuck up the first guy badly enough, the other ninety-nine will shit themselves at the thought of messing with a Saint. Anyone steps to you, respond with violence and everything falls into place. Understand?"

"Yeah" Kat nodded "So who's ass are we gonna kick? Someone who disrespected you and the Saints?" At this question, Gat and Mei started laughing at what she thought was an innocent enough question.

"What's so funny?" Kat asked them

"Think for minute -in-training" Gat teased "If someone had disrespected me or the Boss and we let it slide, then I would already be six feet under, and the Boss wouldn't be …well…the Boss. Right Boss?"

"That's right" Mei replied smugly "There were a lot of people who tried to step to the Saints, and they got stepped on. Had to get creative with how we handled some of them."

"Really?" Kat asked in star struck tone "What did you do?"

"Let's see…first we took out Los Carnales by ripping off their drug shipments , taking over their drug labs, and turning their Colombian connection against them. And when their leader Angelo Lopez tried to skipped town, we blew him and his private jet to fucking pieces before he could escape."

"Shit" Kat "I heard that you guys were no joke but…damn."

"That nothing compared to what we did to the Vice Kings" Mei said gleefully "We disrupted their prostitution racket, turned the partnership with the police against them,…"

"Wait" Kat interrupted "What kinda gangsta does business with the cops?"

"You know what….I like the way you think like a real banger." Gat complimented "Ben King got soft…became more of a business man than a gangster. Ended up having his own lieutenants try to take him out….which is exactly what would have happened if he hadn't come to the Saints for help."

"You're shitting me!" Kat exclaimed "He never mentioned that in the book!"

"What book?" Mei asked

Gat giggled "King wrote a book while you were taking in your beauty sleep. Its called 'Regicide', and the way he tells it, King makes it sound like he was the one who decided to end the Vice Kings"

"Really?" Mei snorted "Cause I seem to remember him calling Julius for help, and then me and Gat rushing out to save him from his own fucking crew. Had he keep them in line and treated them like bangers instead of employees, he could've saved himself a lot of trouble."

"Unbelievable" Kat said quietly "So want happened to the person who took over the Vice Kings? In his book, King said that the gang simply crumble without his leadership" Gat and Mei glanced at each other before breaking out into a fit of laughs.

"What did I say?" Kat asked

"The Vice Kings didn't fall apart because they lost King's 'leadership' as he put it." Gat laughed "It was because the Saints wiped them off the map. Julius gave him two options; leave the Kings or get a bullet through his skull courtesy of yours truly."

"No way" Kat awed

"It's true. I was there when that shit went down." Mei chimed in "King chose the option that let him keep breathing a little longer, thus the book. In the end, what goes around comes around. Because Warren Williams, who betrayed Benjamin King, got snuffed out by Tanya Winters, a dime bag whore turned wannabe madam. But she didn't really have the respect of the crew the way King and Williams did, which in turn lead to half the crew dropping their flags. Then not to long after taking over, Tanya got bumped off when me, Johnny, and King stormed the place."

"I don't understand" Kat said confusedly "Why not tell people the truth about what happened, especially if your book is intended to be an autobiography?"

"And say what?" Mei asked "That him and two bangers from a rival crew almost single-handly wiped out what was left of his old gang? And that you were 'allowed' to live after running to another gang for help?"

"Welll….yeah" Kat replied "Wouldn't it make it seem like he was a badass if he wiped out his crew?"

"No" Gat said flatly "It makes him look more like a pansy than 'Mr. Benjamin Motherfucking King' if you ask me."

"Really?" Kat asked

"Think about it for a second Kat." Mei said "First, his lieutenants try to kill him, one of them being a young man he considered to be like a son to him…and has to turn to the Saints for help…..a gang that he considered to be too insignificant to pose a threat. " Mei turned in her passenger seat so that she was looking Kat directly in the eye "And he basically has to say, 'Help me! My crew is trying to kill me! Won't you the might Saints save?' "Mei asked mockingly in a high pitched voice

"I guess when you put it that way…it does look kinda pathetic." Kat conceded "But why lie about what happened?"

"He wouldn't be considered a badass if people knew that his gang turned on him" Mei explained "It would make him look weak"

"I see…" Kat said

"Also" Mei continued "Who the fuck is gonna write a book and talk about the people they killed? If King tried to publish a book where he talked about he killed Tanya Winters, he would be on death row right now in a cell next to Mr. 'Statue of Limitations' over here." She said while pointing a thumb over towards Gat.

"Fuck you!" Gat yelled "How the hell knows there's no statue of limitations on murder?" he asked

"Everyone but you apparently" Mei replied smugly

"Can't believe I didn't know about this when I still lived here." Kat said quietly

"It's sort of common knowledge amongst people it certain circles….despite what King might have published in his book."

Kat shook her head "I guess I don't move in the right circles, cause this is all new to me. Didn't really know anything about the gangs other than the colors they wore."

"Seriously?" Gat asked, glancing at her in the rear view mirror "You mean to tell me you really don't know? Despite the fact that you wanna join our crew"

"Hey don't give me that!" Kat retorted "When the Saints came onto scene, my Dad scared that his little girl who likes to wear purple, I might add…." She said, while looking between the two of them intently "might catch a bullet one of the other three gangs, or whose she might be killed by the Saints for 'claiming something she wasn't apart of' and turning up dead someone."

"Seeing as how that almost happened to you today, I would say he plan seemed like his plan wasn't all that great" Mei replied "Why did you come back to Stilwater?"

"Like I said before, my old man was into some rather shady shit. And being his daughter made people think I was shady by default" Kat said sadly "I had a full-ride scholarship to Princeton and was majoring in law, but got kicked out because they couldn't have 'some of my standing tainting their prestigious school's reputation'. And when your studying to be a lawyer, it makes your situation that much worse" Kat's faced suddenly looked extremely crestfallen, thinking about everything she had lost.

"What about finding work at law firm?" Gat asked "Couldn't you get a job as an assistant or some shit?"

Kat shook her head "My family name is blacklisted by every reputable law firm that I can think of. Hell, even Legal Lee wouldn't give me chance, and that's saying something."

"I wouldn't sweat it too much." Mei said "Gat retained Lee's services almost got the electric chair…granted Gat had over a two charges of murder to his name. Still, I think its complete bullshit that you had to go through that because of one stupid idiot."

Kat smiled "Thanks Boss!"

"Not your boss just yet." Mei teased "We still got some fuckers who need a lesson in respect"

"Back to my original question before we went off topic.." Kat inquired "Who are we fucking up for disrespecting the Saints?"

"When I think woke up in the prison infirmary, there was some guards who were talking a lot of shit. One of them in particular was pushing his luck." Mei replied " He took advantage of the fact that I was in restraint to cop a feel between my legs, which was followed by him smacking me across the face. You know, typical tough guy male bullshit you dealt with earlier." She said nonchalantly

"Again…thanks for saving me." Kat said

"Again Kat….was happy to help" replied Mei "Anyway, while him and his buddy were talking smack, he had the nerve to tell me what his address was…almost as though he knew I would never come there. Needless to say, this Stilwater Prison Guard is in for one hell of a surprise. But then again…" Mei smiled deviously "He did say his wife would have a plate ready for me. Hope they don't mind that I'm bringing some extra friends along."

"Of course not" Gat laughed "I sure they'll be overjoyed"

"I'm sure he'll be overcome with joy to see you!" Kat chimed in mischievously "After all, don't they say, 'the more, the merrier' in situations like this?"

"Boss" Gat said joyfully "I believe she's right!"

"Of course I am!" Kat said, and in low chilling voice "I'm going to make him regret the day he put his hands on you." Mei was taken aback by Kat willingness to ride with them, but at the same time, she found it to be reassuring. She knows it's going to be difficult rebuilding the Saints, but she figures if the new recruits are half as dedicated as Kat, the Saints can take Stilwater back and then some.

"So where to?" Kat asked "Are we going to pay this asshole a visit?"

"We will, but first….." Mei began "We're stopping at Sloppy Seconds. We need a change of clothes…you especially Kat" she said while looking over Kat's dirty and torn clothing. Her skirt, blouse, and stockings were a scuffed, tattered and dirtied from a combination of garbage and blood from Joey and his gang. Kat started looking over the state of her clothes and was dumbfounded that it had not dawned on her before.

"Sorry about that" Kat apologize "I guess I really am a dirty whore, aren't i?"

"No, you're not" Mei said as they pulled up to Sloppy Seconds "I don't want a potential recruit thinking like that, understand"

"I understand" Kat replied "I won't talk like that again"

"Good to hear you found your self-esteem" Mei said bluntly, as the three of them got out the car "Since you probably don't have any cash on you, take this." She said handing Kat a wad of bills "Me and Gat will be there in just a minute."

"Thanks Boss" Said Kat

"Just 'Mei' is fine for now" Mei replied "We'll see if you can call me 'Boss' after you've earned your stripes."

"Ok….thanks Mei." Kat responded timidly while enter the shop. Mei turned to face Gat, who had a big grin on his face

"What the fuck's with that shit-eating look you're giving me?" Mei asked defiantly

"Why Boss…" Gat said Mockingly "Whatever do you mean?"

"Cut the bullshit Gat" retorted Mei "You look like the cat that swallowed the canary."

"Can't help the way you too seemed taken with each other. Almost like love at first sight with the way how you guys are looking at each other like naughty schoolgirls" Gat replied "Besides…I know of a "Cat" that want to swallow more than a canary if you catch my drift" he said with a wink

"Screw you Gat" Mei replied jokingly, while giving Gat a playful shove

"Sure you didn't mean to say, 'Screw me Kat'?" he responds slyly

"Gat" Mei said quietly "She seems like a great girl. I don't want to taint her."

"Really Mei?" Gat asked "You pulled me aside for this 'Golden Girls' moment because you're afraid that you're going to corrupt the 'innocent flower' we just saved?'

"Yes" she replied bluntly

"Look, you're like a sister to girl, so I going to tell you this as plainly as I can." Gat said "We all gotta be prepared to deal with the actions of the choices we make. But at the end of the day, their just that…._**our choices**_. No one made her come along and you even told her that there would be no turning back. She made it clear that she was down for whatever popped off. If she can hold her own, then great. If not, we gonna have to take care of her so that she doesn't talk"

"I know that" Mei said darkly "And I don't think that will be an issue. I'm just afraid off letting her get too close to me personally"

"Why?" Gat asked

"I don't know Johnny" Mei said sarcastically "Maybe it has to do with the fact that the only two people I feel in love with are gone." She said with tears welling in her eyes "One turned out to be a narc, and I got the other killed by that cocksucker Sharp"

"Hey! We are not having 'that' conversation again." Gat said angrily "Troy was a fucking narc, one that was the Julius' right hand man, so of course nobody suspected him. Nothing we can do to change that"

"Lin…." Mei began

"…..knew the risks and still went undercover in the Rollerz" Gat interrupted "She cared about you and nothing will ever change that fact. What happened wasn't your fault"

"I know" Mei said "Just miss her a lot. And the fact that I'm looking at Kat the same way I looked at Lin. Almost feels like I'm betraying her."

"She would never think that!" replied Gat exasperatedly "You two weren't even a couple, let alone sleeping together. So get a fucking grip, otherwise there's no way we can rebuild the Saints." Those words hit home for Mei instantly. She wasn't about to let everything good to hell because of puppy love. Whether that puppy love was an old flame or someone new, she wasn't going to let it distract her. Mei had already decided that she would rebuild the Saints and she was going to torture, blackmail, and kill anyone who got in her way. After a few moments, Mei wiped the tears from her eyes and gave Gat and gentle punch in the shoulder.

"Thanks for always putting up with me Gat." Mei said "Glad you always got my back."

"Right back at ya, Boss Lady." He replied "Let's not keep the new girl waiting"

"Ok" Mei replied "Just one last thing, it's really important." The concerned look on Mei face told Gat that something still had Mei worried.

"What's up?' Gat asked

"We can't have another narc getting into the gang the way Troy did." Mei said "It almost destroyed us once and I won't have that happening again."

"So what are we gonna do?" Gat asked "Start making motherfuckers fill out applications?'

"Fuck no!" she snorted "Besides, who would actually read them? We gotta find someone who good with computers that we can trust. This way we can screen motherfuckers who might be rats or narcs."

"Sure" Gat nodded "But where we gonna find someone like that?"

"No idea" Mei admitted "But it's something to keep an eye out for. Any snitches roll through our doors, we take care of them and make an example of them. Feel me?"

"Sure thing Boss." Gat replied

"Good" said Mei "No lets get some new threads. I suddenly feel like an outfit that says 'Naughty Schoolgirl" she teased


	7. The Archangel's coming to Dinner Part 2

_**Hi everyone! Got another chapter to check out! I think it was longer than I intended it to be, so bear with me here. It was one of those situation where you do a particular chapter for the sake of getting something out of my brain and written dark. Warning! It got really dark and really fast in this story and I'm not talking about the weather. So read at your own peril but please remember to review. As always other than original characters, I own nothing.**_

* * *

"…_still unclear how Jane Doe as known only as 'Boss" escaped from the Stilwater Penitentiary. Even more shocking, was that during the trial of reputed gangster Johnny Gat, the aforementioned former leader of the Third Street Saints proceeded to subdue the court officers on duty and free Johnny Gat . The former Saints Enforcer was on his final appeal for his earlier conviction of over three hundred counts of first degree murder and one count attempted murder on now Chief of police Troy Bradshaw. The two former gangsters then proceeded to exit the courthouse, killing several dozen courthouse employees and officers during their escape. The former gang leader is considered the mastermind behind the murders of then police Chief Monroe, Alderman Hughes, and R&amp;B star Aisha. With no official comment from the Stilwater Police Department, the people of Stilwater with bated breath, hoping that these criminals will be captured before their reign of carnage continues. This is Jane Valder….."_

Morris shut off the television and slumped into the couch as a wave of sickness and fear watched over him. It was bad enough that this woman broke out of jail mere minutes after waking up, but now you had her _and_ Johnny Gat running loose. And the way Morris saw it, that didn't bode well for anyone who had pissed those two off. Even now, he could still hear the chilling words that she spoke that night _"Third thing. When I break out of here, the first thing I'm doing is paying you, your wife, and two kids a visit. After I turned you wife out in front of you and your kids, you can then tell me how much of a virgin I am."_ It had only been two days, but to Morris it left like an entire lifetime had passed.

"_It's bad enough that Alan provoked that woman. But to taunt her with address, just what the fuck was he thinking? Suppose she rounds up some of her banger buddies goes looking for him?" _Alan thought to himself

"Alan, are you alright?" a voice asked

He turned around to the blue eyes of his wife, Nicole staring back him, filled with concern.

"Its nothing honey" Morris said reassuringly "Just watching the News."

"Scary, isn't it?" Nicole asked "I'm just glad nothing happened to you."

"_yeah right" _Morris thought _"She probably already has plans to leave me for the asshole Ultor executive she's been fucking"_

"Don't forget, we're having dinner tomorrow night with Alan and Rachel." Nicole said "I know they're both looking forward to it."

"Speaking of which, I've got to call Alan." Morris said, getting up from the couch "I'll be in the front yard if you need me."

"Honey, are you sure everything is alrihgt?" Nicole asked "I know things have been…rough lately…but I want you to know that you can always confide in me. Ok?"

Morris smiled "Of course dear. I just need to double-check the duty roster for tomorrow morning with him. So you and Jessica go ahead and finishing setting the table, I'll be there in a moment.

"Sure thing honey" Nicole laughed "assuming I can get her to take a break from Listening to her Aisha albums. You would think the woman was still alive with all the new music that comes out every two years or so."

"You can say that again" Morris smiled at her "I'll be right back honey."

Morris stepped outside in the cool night air and took a deep breath. He pulled his cell phone and dialed Morris' house number. The phone rang twice before someone answered on the other end of the line.

"Good Evening! Whitmoore residence, how can I help you?" Alan asked

"Alan, its Kotter! We need to talk" Morris declared, with an edge to his voice "We got a serious problem."

"Morris? What's going on?" Alan asked "You and the little lady cancelling tomorrow night on us?"

"Would you be serious for once in your life?" Morris asked vexingly "I'm calling about the Jane Doe who broke out after waking up."

"What about her Morris?" Alan asked "She's probably hiding out in some sewer with that Mendoza kid after getting in a few lucky shot on the guards."

"First, those weren't lucky shots." Morris said "I got a friend over at the SPD Anti-Crime Task Force. And according to him, almost all the dead guards from the prison were killed with perfect shots to the heart or head. Not even trained soldiers have that kind of accuracy. Same goes for the guards at the courthouse."

"Courthouse?" Alan asked "What are you talking about?"

"Are you kidding me, Alan" Morris asked in a tone of utter disbelief "A few hours after their escape, she made her way over the local courthouse and killed a bunch of officers stationed there. And get this…..she helped Johnny Gat break out of custody, and the two of them made their way back out, killing everyone they came across. I don't think I need to tell you about the kind of shit they used to say about Johnny Gat. Now imagine the two of them together running loose in Stilwater, killing anyone who so much as glances in their direction the wrong way."

"Oh shit…" Alan said quietly "I knew that was dangerous but….oh shit."

"Yeah, 'Oh shit' is right on the button." Morris said darkly "The leader of the Saints breaks out of jail mere minutes after waking up. Then, she takes a stroll to the court house and breaks out the second most dangerous person from her former gang. I'm guessing the Saints top enforcer might not be happy to hear how his boss wanted when she came out of her coma."

"Holy Shit" Alan said dumbfounded "This is a lot of shit to take in, but what does it have to do with us?"

"I know you haven't forgotten what you did to her when first woke up!" Morris growled "You painted a target on both yourself and me! Not to mention our families lives have been put into her crosshairs as well after your little stunt in the prison."

"It was fun" Alan defended "Besides, she's probably on the run from the cops right now. I doubt she has time for us. Besides, she has no way to find us."

"You gave her your address when you were coping a feel and smacking her around" Morris reminded "And what you call 'Fun', I consider to be the signature on our death warrants. Which is why I think we should take our families out of town for a while."

"Buddy, you can be serious!" Alan exclaimed "Your about to run away over some little incident that she probably doesn't even remember?"

"Alan….." Morris said with a forced calmness "…do you know how she got her nickname?"

"Duh, everyone knows that." Alan replied "They call her 'Boss' because she was leader of.."

"Not that nickname you jackass" Morris interrupted "I'm talking about the other one"

"That 'Archangel' thing they called her a few years ago?" Alan asked "Not really sure. Probably because she thought it sounded cool."

"No you idiot. It's the name that both the locals in the Row and the gang gave her because she acted like an 'avenging angel' who always got retribution against anyone who wronged the local in the Row, the gang, or her directly." Morris explained "If my friend on the SPD task force is to be believed, this woman has done things that would the hardest killers around puke their guts." Alan for the first time, since the conversation started was quiet.

"Morris, what kind of things did she do?" Alan asked

"A lot of things that range from 'oh shit' to 'why won't she just kill me already'. It's really unsettling" Morris explained "There was an incident in a local TeeNay, where I some slob ended up having too much to drink and smacked one of the strippers. Later that day, he turns up with dead with his handed chopped off and his throat slit. On the wall where his body was found, there was a message written with the guys blood. It said 'death to those who strike strippers', but it was written in French! Then there were three Vice Kings who roughed up some kid on his way home from school. They were found dead two days later with their arms and legs chopped off. Again, there was a message written in blood that read "death to those who harm the weak. And again, it was written in French. And then one of the most fucked up case about a lawyer who did business with Los Carnales. She paid off the jury to help a Carnales lieutenant avoid a murder conviction. The lieutenant turned up dead in his own home with a message written in blood on the walls that read 'death to those who rape the innocent'. When they went to question the lawyer about her client, they found her and her entire family dead. Her husband and two teenage sons were castrated and had their throats slit. The lawyer was sodomized to death with a piece of rebar they shoved up her ass. The message left on the walls said 'death to those who profit off the innocent'. In all those cases, there were messages written in French using the blood of the people she killed. And each time, the seal of the archangel was there." Alan was once again speechless. This was the first time he had heard about these stories, and in this moment he felt a wave of both fear and rage.

"Why am I only hearing about this now? Why haven't these cases been reported?" he asked angrily "And what the fuck is the 'seal of the archangel' anyway?"

"The SPD wanted to keep it under wraps. The top brass thought it would have caused a city-wide panic, which is the last thing anyone wanted during an election year. Also, Troy Bradshaw was undercover with gang at the time and they didn't want to do anything the might jeopardize his cover." Morris explained "Hell, if I had asked my friend over at the SPD about it, I would still be oblivious to what this woman's done. Also, I would have smacked you upside the head and stopped you from messing with this crazy bitch in the first place. As for the 'seal of the archangel' it's the symbol she would draw on the walls after killing someone. Its basically a fleur de lis with angel wings coming on the sides."

"Jesus Christ!" Alan exclaimed "This bitch sounds more like a serial killer than a gangbanger."

"No argument there." Morris agreed "Which is why we need to get our asses out of town and fast."

"I hear ya on that one Morris." Alan replied meekly "We'll make plans tomorrow evening when you come over."

"Ok" Morris said "Just keep your head down and make sure no suspicious cars are following you. She might not remember your address, but it will be another story entirely if they manage to catch you out in public."

"Got it" Alan replied "Take care. And thanks for the warning." Morris ended the call. He just couldn't help but feel like their troubles had only just begun.

* * *

Gat, Mei, and Kat exited Sloppy Seconds after making a change in wardrobe for some not covered in grime, blood, and gore. Kat was wearing a checkered black and purple skirt with a dark purple cardigan sweater over a white dress shirt with pink sneakers. Mei chose dark purple plaid skirt with purple long sleeve dress shirt with a pink tie. She also got dark purple platform sneakers and knee length white socks. Gat got dark purple slacks and a short sleeve purple dress shirt the replace the ones he was already wearing.

"Can we get a move on?" Gat grumbled "The sooner we do this house call, the sooner we get back to finding a new place for the crew"

"Relax" Mei said lazily "I spent the past couple years in a coma, so I'm take my time enjoying this. Besides, you took the longest time finding something out of all three of us….and yet you just bought what you were already wearing. Kat was behind them giggling at the exchange between them.

"Hey, if it ain't broke, don't fix it." Gat retorted "Besides, I don't think the two women dressed like slutty schoolgirls from a porno should be cracking jokes about anyone, let alone me."

"Hey. That's uncool" Kat said fiercely "I'm going for a 'sexually repressed schoolgirl' thank you very much."

Gat laughed "And what about you Boss?"

"What can I say, I took your 'naughty schoolgirls" comment to heart." Mei "Anyway, lets make our way over the Garden Grove."

After stealing a parked Alaksan, they continued on their way to Garden Grove. After another forty minutes they arrived in the gated neighborhood, and by now the sun was just starting to set.

"Gat, make sure you park the truck facing out. Want to be able to make a hasty retreat in case anything goes wrong" Mei instructed, she turned to face Kat "You're our ticket in. We want to have everyone subdued before someone's screaming tips off the neighbors or having someone call the police. After tonight, every motherfucker is gonna know that the Saints are back in business." Kat proceed to quietly nod.

"Don't worry" Gat encouraged "If you fuck up, yours truly will be there to pick up the pieces."

"I got this Gat. Just be ready with words of praise afterword" Kat retorted " I gonna show how I handle business."

"Looking forward to seeing it." Gat laughed

The three of them quietly exited the vehicle and made their way up to the front door. Gat had a tombstone while Mei had a Vice9 in her hand. The two of them took spots alongside the front door while Kat rang the doorbell.

"Be right there" called a woman's voice from the inside of the house. A minute later, the woman opened the front door.

"How can I…" she began but her mouth was quickly covered by Kat, who using her free hand, pulled a NR4 from her sweater pocket and placed it to the woman's head.

"Make a sound, and your dead. Understand?" Kat asked

The woman nodded her compliance as she slowly moved backward, allowing Kat, Gat, and Mei to enter the house. They made their move along the hallway until the came to the dining room where Alan and two teenage boys who appeared to be his sons were sitting down having a meal.

"Rachel, who was at the…" Alan began, but the words failed him as he saw the three bangers holding his wife hostage.

"Mom!" one of the teenage boys yelled, but before he could move, Gat brought his tombstone to bear on the young man.

"Yo, you better sit down unless you want momma brains blown out" Gat warned

"I'd listen to him if I were you." Mei chimed in "Johnny can have quite the hair trigger."

As the teenager sat back down, Mei took a good look around at the family. The teenager the stood before looked like the younger of the two, not more than sixteen. He had short red hair and freckles. The older of the two teenagers had blond hair like Alan, but had a lot of muscle, almost as though he worked out. As for Alan's wife, she was rather attractive. She as short as Mei, but somewhat skinny, but still had curves in the right places, not to mention a pair of DDs that could probably double as a floatation device. Mei then motioned with her gun for Kat to let the woman go, which she did.

"Take a seat, please I insist" Mei pleaded mockingly "I just came to see my old friend Alan." Looking from the trio to her family, Rachel shakily took a seat at the table. After a few tense minutes of silence, Alan finally spoke

"Why are you here?" He tensely "Why are you terrorizing me and my family?"

"But Alan, you invited me." Mei replied with mocked sadness "You even said that your wife would leave a plate out for me. Remember? In between sticking your fingers inside me and smacking me in the face, you gave me your address and told me to stop by when I was in the neighborhood...so…here I am." Alan wife and children now gave him looks of absolute horror and disgust. Alan, couldn't tell what bothered them more….the fact that he groped a female prisoner, or the fact that he had told said prisoner where they lived.

"look lady…" Alan mumbled " I know we got off on the wrong foot, but my family has nothing to do with this. So why don't you let them go?"

"Seriously?" Mei laughed "You really think that after disrespecting me, that I'm just going to say, 'No problem. All is forgiven and we can just live and let live'? I knew you were stupid because you picked a fight with me, but I thought you had more common sense than this." She turned to face Kat "Time to earn your colors, see if there's anything we can use to tie them up"

"Sure thing" Kat replied as she proceeded to search the house for anything that could be used to tie up the home owners. Meanwhile, Johnny stayed next to Mei with the shotgun still trained on the family, just in case someone was overcome with a sense of bravery.

"So, what do you think I should do with you?" Mei asked Alan "There are a lot of slow and painful ways I could kill you, but I have things to take care of tomorrow, so I can't spend all night here. Any suggestions?" Alan kept a stony expression on his face, but refused to answer. The two teenagers had gone extremely pale as their fear left them immobile. Rachel just sat there crying, quietly pleading for her family to be spared.

"Pl…Ple…Please let us go." Rachel cried "We'll leave Stilwater! You'll never have to see us again and my husband will never disrespect you again."

"After tonight, I don't think that's gonna be a problem" Gat replied darkly "Cause you fuckers ain't gonna be able to disrespect the the Boss again after we get through with you". Kat reemerged in the dining room with two rolls of black duct tape.

"Hey, I found some rolls of heavy-duty duct tape." Kat said "We can use it to tie them up."

"Seems like a cliché home invasion tool, but it'll work." Mei laughed "Tape the kids legs and arms to the chairs so they can't make a run for it. As for….Rachel was it? Just tape her arms behind her back, its not like she's going anywhere. Also, make sure you tape up their mouths as well….expect for my good friend Alan." Kat walked over to the two boys and began restraining them in their seats, while their parents looked on in horror. As Kat finished securing the them to their chairs, she turned her attention to Rachel. She tightly bound the woman's hands behind her back and secured tape across her mouth. Once, Kat was finished, Mei motioned for the woman to retake her seat at the table. Finally it was Alan's turn, who much to Mei delight and disappointment, was more compliant with being tied up than she expected. Once everyone was restrained, Mei proceeded to punch Alan with such force that he slammed into the ground and almost blacked out upon impact. She then sat him upright in the chair and grabbed a fistful of his hair.

"How does it feel to get a taste of your own medicine?" Mei asked "How does it feel to be disrespected?"

"Fuck you bitch!" Alan spat defiantly "What do want from me?"

"Where does your buddy live?" Mei asked "I want to talk to him."

"Why?" Alan asked

"You really think you're in a position to ask me anything motherfucker?" Gat interjected "look around, we can kill you at anytime."

"You can't….." he pleaded "He didn't do anything to you! You've got no problem with him. And I don't how badly you torture me, I'm not about to sell out my best friend."

"Wow" Mei replied "I must say I'm almost impressed by your loyalty. I can sympathize…really I can. After all, I would gladly let a group of thugs rape and kill me before I sold out Gat."

"Bullshit" Gat snickered "You would kill them long before they ever got a chance to put a hand on you."

"True" Mei replied "But at the end of the day…you ain't that loyal, so the sooner you give him up, the sooner we can get out of here."

"No…I can't" Alan said

"Remember what I said I would do to your wife? You have a choice to make" Mei said cruely "I could stay here and do horrible things to wife and kids. Or I can find your friend and take my rage out on his family…your choice."

Alan broke down crying before deciding that he had to protect his family no matter what….even if it meant betraying a friend.

"Morris…Morris Kotter" Alan said "He lives at 451 Copperton in the Truck Yard District"

"See, was that so hard? I don't know why had to make this such a big deal" Mei giggled "And like I said, I'm not going to harm your family"

"Really?" Alan asked, almost overcome with relief "You're not going to hurt my family?"

"Nope" Mei said as she reached over and tore off more duct tape to cover Alan's mouth. "But…..what my friends do is a completely different story." Alan's screams where muffled as he watched his wife pinned down and bent over the dining room table.

"We got all night Johnny, so have fun with her. Kat I want her kid to watch every moment of this, they close their eyes, slit their mother's throat."

"Got it" Kat replied

The next hour would be the most horrifying that Alan had ever experienced in his life as he watched his wife by Johnny Gat. Whenever he needed to take a moment to catch his breath, we would sodomize Rachel with the barrel-end of his shotgun. After an honor of this, Gat found himself every bored.

"Yo Boss, she kinda just taking it now without even fighting back." Gat declared "Should I keep going?"

"Nah" Mei said "It's time to see if our prospect has a strong stomach" . She turned to look at Kat

"What do you need me to do?" Kat asked

"I need them dead, but do it quietly so that the cops don't come here." Mei instructed "Other than that, have fun with it"

"Sure thing" Kat said "I got something I always wanted to try….be right back." Kat quickly walked back into the living room and began knocking things over.

"What the fuck is she doing?" Gat asked as he zipped himself up "We're not waiting for her to construct a fucking spear or some shit"

"Give her a chance" Mei encouraged "She might surprise you with what she has in mind."

Just then, Kat returned carrying a thin metal coil in her hand. Mei could help but smile at her, knowing full well what she indented to do.

"Alright" Kat said, turning to Alan who was still crying. "Say 'bye bye' to the wifey." And with one swift motion, she slipped the thin metal around the woman 's neck as her husband and children looked on helplessly as the life drained from her eyes and she stopped resisting. After another minute, Kat released her stranglehold on Rachel as her lifeless body fell to the ground. The kitchen was filled with nothing but the silent sobs of Alan and his two children. Gat let out a low whistle of astonishment.

"Wow, didn't know we recruited 'Anget 47' into the Saints." Gat said "I might actually be mildly impressed."

"what do you mean 'mildly'?" Kat asked "That fucking poetry in motion!" Gat simply rolled his eyes

"So, who's next? The father or the offspring?" Mei asked quietly "What do you feel would works best for this situation?"

"Simple, lets take care of the kids." Kat said in a matter-of-factly tone "Make him suffer a bit more for the lack of respect he showed you."

At this point, Alan's sons were crying their eyes out while he struggled to break free of his restraints. Kat then proceeded to strangle both of his sons if front of him. Eight minutes later, Alan sat at the table weeping over his dead wife and children whose dead bodies laid in the dining room.

"And then there was one…" Mei said "….the one who groped me…..the one who smacked me…..the one who disrespected me….Kat, I got this one. You too Gat, I got business with this asshole. Watch and learn"

Johnny and Kat looked at each other and then glanced back at Mei "Go for it" They both said together

Mei starting pulling drawers out in the kitchen until she across an 6 inch screwdriver, which proceed to pick up and inspect in her hands.

"It'll do" she declared and looking it over for a minute. She then walked over behind Alan's chair and lowered her head to whisper into his ear. "Tell the wife and kids that the Saints send their regards" In one swift motion, she drove the screwdriver into Alan's skull, only stopping where the handle met the back of the skull. Alan's jerked violent for only a moment before blood poured from his nose and he slumped into the chair, dead from the lethal blow.

"We'll…that take care of that." Mei said "Kat, me and Gat got some business to take care of. Give me your cell and I'll hit you up later once we're set up in a new place.

"Sure thing" Kat said as she gave Gat and Mei her cell. Finally, after a minute of silence she asked the question she had been dying to hear an answer to.

"So, am I in the Saints?" she asked

Mei glanced around the kitchen at Kat's 'handiwork'. The girl was twisted and loyal, maybe even as much as Mei herself. She understood that people like this would be need in the new Saints.

"Sure" Mei said at last "You more than earned your colors, wouldn't you agree Gat?"

"Hell yeah!" Gat "She still strikes me as being a bit crazy….but then again, you and I ain't exactly 'law abiding citizens' by any stretch of the definition.

"You can say that again! " Mei laughed "Just one last thing to do, and then we can get out of here."

"What's that?' Kat asked

"Gotta leave a mark…." Mei replied that lets everyone know who was here.

* * *

_8 Hours later_

"We called you the minute we got this case Chief" the officer explained "Someone in Vice said you would understand.."

"I see" Troy replied "And are we sure it's the same as the ones from a couple years ago?

"Positive" the officer said shakily "Be careful….its a mess in there"

"Will do" Troy responded and proceed to cross the police take and entered the house. Despite the grissily scene of a family of four in the dining room, all the responding officers were gathered around one of the walls in the kitchen.

"Out of the way" Tray barked "What's going on….." but he stopped dead once he say the wall. Scribbled on the wall with what appeared to be the blood of the victims' was a fleur de lis drawing with wings. Below that was a message that read:

L_'archange est de retour! Mort à tous ceux qui défient les Saints !_

"What does it mean?" a female officer on site asked

"It's French" Troy answered. Suddenly the entire room got quite.

"What does it say?" another officer asked

"The archangel has returned! Death to all who defy the Saints!" Troy replied

No one said anything. But in this one chilling moment, Troy new truly that the most ruthless gangster in Stilwater was back and that his problems were only just the beginning…..


	8. Archangel's Lair

_**Hello everyone! Sorry its been so long since I dropped a chapter. A combination of work, computer problems, and good old fashioned writer's block held up this posting. Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed, and or reviewed the story thus again, I have to give praise to incredible LynGuerra who has been my key motivation since day one to write this story. Without LynGuerra, this wouldn't have happened, so please make sure to check out her saints row fanfic "Everybody Wants to Rule the World". Please remember to leave reviews and give me your thoughts and suggestions. As always, I own nothing other that OC creations, blah, blah, blah...please dont sue me. Enjoy!**_

* * *

"That was pretty fun!" Kat decreed as they pulled into huntersfield to drop her off. After making there housecall, Mei decided that they would drop off Kat, while they went back to scoping out potential locations for the new Saints Crib.

"That is was homie. Gotta say, you got a lot of potential…for a ho." Gat laughed "But you still got a ways to go."

"Really Gat?" Mei asked, not bothering to mask her annoyed tone "This woman just put in a lot of work in just to course of a day"

"True dat." Gat agreed "But it takes more than killing to be a real gangster, let alone to call yourself a Saint."

"Wow, there's more to this than just killing?" Kat replied sarcastically "Please, won't the mighty Johnny Gat instill some words of wisdom upon me?"

"Its actually 'Mighty Johnny Gat, patron Saint of Gangbangers and hair gel." Mei chimed in

"Look, there's shit you gotta know if you don't want to end up like the motherfuckers we popped in the alley." Gat retorted "There's a reason why I got a rep as a bad ass motherfucker…."

"….who ended up on death row and need me to save his ass from the electric chair." Mei finished

Gat glanced at Mei with a smile "Really think you're in a position to say that, little miss extra crispy?" he asked

"Burn jokes…really Gat?" Mei asked "I thought you had better material than that?"

"I'm just working with what I'm given." He replied, returning he attention to the rearview mirror so that he could get a glance at Kat. "Ready my gangster edition of SunTsu's 'Art of War'?" he asked

"Yeah, Ok." She replied "I can hold my own, and even channel my more sadistic side when I need to be. But if your advice keeps me alive to see another day, then I'm game.

Mei was ready to make a smart remark, until she remembered who she was riding with and decided to keep her mouth shut.

"_Its strange to see Gat play the big brother role." _Mei thought _"But then again, it kinda makes me remember how he looked out for me when I got canonized." _ As Mei thought about it more, Kat did remind her a lot of herself when she first joined up. Sweet, but not so innocent, merciful but sadistic, and ruthless but prepared to give her life for any of her crew.

"Number one.." Gat said, breaking Mei out her train of thought "Know the all the crews and what colors they fly. There has been plenty of fuckers who got wasted by some nobody from a no-name crew because they didn't realize there are were small-tome assholes whose flags were gray, or yellow, or green."

"Green flags?" Kat interrupted "There are actually people who representing with green flags?"

"Don't joke about that." Mei said "If one of the Saints Lieutenants hadn't fucked up the order, we would have green flags instead of purple."

"Bullshit" Kat replied

"It true, we wouldn't bullshit on this." Gat said "Julius gave Dex the order to place over at Sloppy Seconds, but somehow we ending up we a double our order of clothes and flags with the wrong color."

"Damn" Kat replied in awe "Sounds like you the gang dodged a bullet getting the color purple."

"Fuck Yeah!" Mei and Gat replied in unison. Gat glanced back at Kat to ensure he had he attention before continuing.

"Number two" Gat continued "Know the neighborhoods that each gang controls. You don't want to be caught the wrong neighborhood wearing the wrong colors. Its just gives triggers motherfuckers an excuse to blast you right then and there. You also don't want to be caught in another gang's neighborhood wearing their colors. Some people might see you as a poser trying to pass yourself as a member, in which case you they might kill you the minute you walk outside. Needless to say, they catch some dumb walking around, wearing their flags, she'll end up being gangraped non-stop until they finally get bored with her and put a bullet in her head."

"Gat…." Mei started

"Hey! The gangbanger trainee asked for my words of wisdom" Gat snickered "I'm just telling how it is. I know a lot of people who got themselves killed trying to pretend that they were banging. So don't rep what you aint…..and don't mess around with dumbassess that rep what they aint. Its only gonna lead to you turning dead in dumpster. Ya feel me?"

"Yeah" Kat replied "I get what you're saying"

"Good to hear." Gat said merrily "Cause its time for rule number three: you rep for a gang, you only live in a neighborhoods that the gang controls. The last thing you wanna do is get caught living in a rival crews hood."

"Why?" Kat asked "If they want to come at me, then let them. Nobody's going to make me leave my home"

"That's good!" Gat said mockingly "Maybe me and boss can look into getting that carved on your gravestone."

"But…" Kat started, but Johnny cut her off

"You be killed in a matter of hours if you get caught walking into the wrong neighborhood, what do you think will happen if the Brotherhood find out they got bangers from another crew literally moving into their turf? They would torture you just for kicks…..and if you're stupid enough to make such a mistake, you deserve whatever happens to you."

Kat sat there silently as she let Gat's words was over for a moment. She knew that joining a gang would be dangerous, but she never considered the pitfalls how and when she wore her colors.

"Besides, is it really that great living in huntersfield?" Mei asked

"Fuck no!" Kat exclaimed "It's a matter of fucking principal. Besides, no one knows the Saints are back."

"You're right, they don't" Mei said sternly "But after the cops find the calling card we left behind, they wont be saying 'Former Saints Boss kills family of four' , they'll be saying 'Saints mark their return to power by slaughtering a family of four'. With that being said, until we find a new place to setup shop…no wearing your flags in huntersfield. You got a cell? If so hand it over."

"Ok" Kat said, handing Mei her blackberry

"I'm gonna put Gat number in here, expect a call from us soon." Mei instructed "Once we got a new place set up, you can crash there. Sound good?"

"Sounds great Boss." Kat replied "It gonna feel good making Stilwater safe again….at least as safe as Stilwater usually gets that is."

"You got heart" Gat said as they pulled in front of her apartment complex "But lots a gangstas with heart end up dead real fast. We'll see how you do under pressure soon enough"

"Don't mind the sourpuss over there" Mei teased "Giving compliments to anyone is a very rare thing. We'll talk soon. And remember….watch your ass."

"um ….ye-yeah got it Boss." Kat stuttered "see you soon"

Mei watched Kat hungrily as see made her way into her apartment building, but also noticed Gat looking at Kat with a steely expression of concern.

"What's up Gat?" Mei asked "You got this look like something on your mind, so spit it out already"

"I think you should be careful with that girl" Gat remarked "She's shown that she's down for the crew, but if something happened like with L…"

"Stop right there!" Mei interrupted "Lin was a goddess in my fucking eyes, and I would never try to replace her. Also, I'm not messing around with Kat or anyone else we recruit. I need to stayed focused and there's no place for long in that equation"

"What about just simply fucking?" Gat asked solemnly

"Of course fucking is on the table! Just not right now. For the time being I plan to be as chaste as a nun" Mei said

"Would be easier to believe if you weren't dressed like a catholic schoolgirl getting ready to turn tricks." Gat retorted "Almost looks like you and Tanya…."

"Don't go there Gat." Mei warned

"As you wish Boss Lady" Gat snickered

"Damn straight! Right now, we rebuild our gang, take back Stilwater, and kill Dex, Julius , and Troy for being fucking traitors" Mei declared darkly

"Works for me, besides….I think I got a place where we can set up shop" Gat said "And its well hidden"

"Ok…." Mei said catiously "You got my attention, where are we headed?"

Gat smiled "Head over to the old Mission house, we should be able to setup shop there.."

"Why don't we just set up shop at the church?" Mei asked

"We can't" Gat said darkly "Those motherfuckers over at Ultor turned it into a tourist trap"

"WHAT!?" Mei screamed "Please tell me your joking" Her blood boiling as she pictured the first home she had ever had being turned into a tourist attraction for vacationing families and elderly couples in shorts and flip flops to take family photos in front of.

"Wish I was girl" Gat replied "So we gotta set up shop someplace else. But no worries, the mission house will be perfect"

"I don't know Gat" Mei said, shaking her head "Maybe this is a sign to change this up. Now that I think about it, reglious buildings are kinda 'been there done that', ya know?"

"We're not staying in the mission" Gat explained "Peep this, a few years ago there was this earthquake that dropped half the city below sea level. Rather than clearing their shit up, the lazy sons of bitches just built over everything. There's an abandoned hotel below the mission that will work for us."

"Sounds good" Mei awed "So when are you gonna tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Gat asked

"What the catch is as to why this super cool, batcave style place isn't being used by anyone yet?" she asked back

"Don't worry about it"

"Gat" Mei started

"There's only one slight hitch to the plan" Gat said as they pulled in front of the mission

"Which is what?" Mei asked

"We gotta evict the current tenants" Gat said nonchalantly

"Sounds like fun" Mei replied "You got the shotguns?"

"Please girl, you do you think you're talking to? Johnny always got the shotty!" he exclaimed

They two of them got out of the car and made their way to the trunk of the vehicle. Gat opted to go with a tombstone shotgun, while Mei perfered to get up close and personal with a baseball bat.

"Seriously?" Gat asked "Don't you think you need someone with a little more stopping power?"

"Fucker, did jail alter your memory and make you forget who I was? I Leonardo motherfucking Davinci with this bat"

"Just saying you might need to reach out and touch someone" Gat pointed out "What are you gonna do then?"

"Oh Gat, don't you know me better than that? One of my favorite prison guards had something special in his house!" Mei said, tapping the bag strapped to her leg

"And what was that?" Gat asked curiously

"Throwing stars motherfucker!" Mei exclaimed, pulling out an 9 point star to show Gat "It feels so good to have some again. I almost feel naked when I don't have a blade on me."

"I hear ya on that one." Gat said "But I prefer to just stab a motherfucker rather than trying to chuck something at them."

"You don't know what you're missing out on! Its one of the things that made doing hits for Mr. Wong so exciting" Mei replied

"Granted, you knew all that assassination stuff before you hooked up with Wong, It Doesn't change the fact that bullets are the law of the land"

"True, you right in that regard." She conceded "But nothing beats the classics"

"Whatever you say Boss" Gat said as they made their way inside "Just try not to get killed while you're playing ninja."

"Roger that" Mei replied mockingly "And with my skills, _**i am a ninja**_!"

Gat simply laughed as they made their way down the flight of steps, they began to see people gathered around bonfires and shacks made out of metal, cardboard, wood, and other materials that look like had been dug from the trash. As they reached the bottom of the stairs, a group of vagrant men spotted them. Before they could even blink an eye, Gat fired a blast at the vagrant on the left. This sent what was left of the homeless man's head flying through the air, landing with a sickening thud on the roof of one the makeshift shacks. The remaining two vagrants stood there is shock, looking at what happened to one of their friends' only seconds before. Mei used this opportunity to rush the vagrants. With all the strength she could muster, she swung the bat at towards the vagrant on the right, connecting with so much force that his head slammed into his other friend and sending them both to the ground with two loud cracks of their skulls hitting the stone floor.

"Damn girl, that was nice!"

"Told you I hadn't lost a step, so what you got to say now?"

"All I got to say is that you better pay attention, cus' we got company."

Mei looked out across the courtyard to see more vagrants heading in their direction. She heard movement above and looked up to see even more of them on the upper floors.

"I'm gonna head up top, you deal with to pussies down here" Mei instructed "Holler if you need help"

"Got it Boss" Gat replied "You do the same!"

Mei quickly dashed upstairs, swiftly dodging attacks broken bottles and lead pipes as she followed up every dodge with a strike to head from her baseball bat. On the fifth floor, one woman, had the misfortune of trying to pull an T3K Urban on her. Without missing a beat, Mei reached into the bag strapped to her leg and swiftly struck the woman in the throat with a ninja star. The would-be attacker dropped her machinegun and attempted to scream , but only blood spilled from mouth. As stumbled backwards, she went over the balcony a plummeted four stories, taking out two more homeless people down below.

"Hey, watch where you're aiming" Gat called from below, as he fired into a man who charge him with a machete "Its raining bums down here!"

"Don't be a pussy! You should be flattered to have people 'falling' for you. " Mei retorted

"Fuck you!" Gat yelled

"Only if Eesh says its ok!" Mei teased

After smashing the skull of a man who tried to hide in a hollowed out refregirator, Mei made her way back down to check Gat's progress.

"Yo! It about time your ass finished up, unless your not done playing ninja!" Gat teased, as he started to move dead bodies into a pile for burning.

"Don't hate because you ain't got my skills" she retorted as she pulled half a severed body into the pile.

"So…whatcha think?" Gat asked

"I don't know Gat. To be honest, I think this place is a fucking shithole." Mei said

"True" Gat conceded "But it's a shithole with potential" Gat Corrected as he proceed to sit on an old sofa while using the corpses of two dead bums as an ottoman.

"I'm still not so sure Gat." Mei said doubtfully

"Come on, think about it" Gat replied sternly "We get a stripper pole, some flat screens, maybe some nicer furniture…"

Mei smiled as she took a seat next to Gat " You have me at stripper pole."

"Fuckin A" Gat replied as the two of them exchanged a fist bump

_Two hours Later…._

After searching the bodies for any cash or weapons, Gat and Mei began the task of disposing of the 'previous tenants'. Something that was proving a bit more time consuming that expected.

"Ya know, this shit isn't exactly what I had planned for my day." Gat grumbled

"I feel ya on that shit" Mei replied "But we gotta get this placed cleared out"

"Yo, I ain't a fucking janitor" Gat protested

"No, you're a goddamn diva" Mei replied, dumping another body into the pile "And one way or another we gotta get these fucking corpses out of here"

"Come on, I know where you're coming from, but it this is the kinda shit we get people who just got canonized to do."

"Really? Then why don't we ask some of the crew to help us?" Mei asked mockingly "Oh yeah…because there is no crew"

"That's my point, Boss" Gat said gravely "We can't be a gang without…you know…a fucking gang?"

"Yo homie. You said it yourself. With most of the original crew dead, or locked up by that fukcing narc Troy…we're gonna have to start fresh and build a whole new crew." Mei pointed out

"Well lets get moving on that shit then, cause I'm done moppin up blood." Gat retorted angrily as they both made their way back upstatirs.

"I met this kid named Carlos who help me bust out. He seems alright but we're gonna need more than more than him and Kat. Any suggestions?"

"Yeah. I met some people while I was locked up" Gat said "I can make some calls and see who's down. But once I track these fuckers down, you gonna have to show them you're the real deal htough…they ain't gonna follow just anyone"

"Not a problem" Mei said "Just tell em where to meet us."


	9. Troy Demons

_**Hi eveyone! Just want to say thanks to everybody who has read this story and commented on it. The reviews are a real motivator for me. As always, a special shout out to the incredible LynGuerra, who has been the main inspiration for my writing and about 90% of the reason why the story has more than one chapter. Make sure to read and review her fanfic "Everybody Wants to Rule the World", another Saints Row inspired story than even now keeps me guessing as to what will happen next. I have a few definte things I want to accomplish with this story, but I more than happy to hear any critisms or suggestions. As always, I own know nothing so please don't sue me. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Troy sat in his office, with his desk covered in case files of various former Three Street Saints members. Almost all of the Saints in these cases were dead, with the expectation of a few who had been arrested or dropped their flags in an effort to save their lives. There were three case files that Troy reviewed with utmost most attention. Johnny and Mei were a terror on their own, but the ominous third case file caused just as much dread and concern. He closed his eyes and began rubbing the side of his forehead, trying to figure out how he arrived at this point in his life. When he was asked to transfer to the undercover division of the Stilwater Police Department, he saw it as a golden opportunity for advancement, but to ultimately do some good. He began building a reputation on the streets and was eventually recruited by Julius. From there, he began building his own crew of guys for the gang. Despite his Stilwater Police Department handler wanting to install fellow officers in his crew, he fought against it. He knew that he recruited would be examined by Julius personally and he didn't want to take the chance of a cop being discovered in his crew. Not only could it affect his standing with the gang, but it might cause others to take a closer look at him, sometime that could prove to be extremely fatal. He also didn't like the idea how having fellow officers commit criminal acts on behalf of the gang. If Julius was truly as serious as Troy believed, then there was no way around blood being spilt in the streets. Worst case scenario, should the SPD leave him out to dry, he could still take the gang down with. There were however things that he never accounted for when he joined the Julius and the Saints in their plan to 'clean up Stilwater'.

Before going undercover, Troy had heard stories about the infamous Johnny Gat from other officers in the SPD. He remembered one Sargent telling him about how Gat once went on a one-man rampage against the officers at the fourteenth prescient, killing more than half the officers inside because a rookie made the mistake of trying to force himself on Gat's then-girlfriend, Aisha. Then, there another story of how a captain tried to have some officers bring Gat in for questioning, only to have their severed heads delivered to their commanding officer. The police captain turned up dead a few days later when he was blown up by a pipe bomb planted in his mailbox. Something that Gat was also suspecting of having a hand in. The general warning he got from his handler was to stay as far away for Johnny Gat as he possibly could, and then some. This became impossible when shortly after recruiting Troy, Johnny Gat was brought in by Julius. However, Johnny Gat was a pretty easy guy to get along with, so long as you didn't piss him off. The two of them butted heads a lot regarding the best way to approach doing something. Where Johnny was always prepared to charge in, with guns blazing, Troy preferred the quiet and discreet approach with limited collateral damage. And yet, their varying styles made the Third Street Saints in a force that was should not be taken lightly. As Julius once put it, "Sometimes you need a club, other times you need a spear. It's all about who can get the job done in that situation, and still get the best results." At the end of the day, Troy always had Johnny's back, the same way he knew Gat always had his. And as happy as Troy was in the beginning to clean up Stilwater, he saw things with things that made him question who the 'good guys' were in Stilwater. He saw officers abusing their power to prey on everyday citizens, taking bribes from the Vice Kings to look the other, and even acting as drug couriers for Los Carnales. Whereas you had the Saints out patrolling to make sure The Row was safe after dark, protecting people in their neighborhoods from being bullied by other gangs or cops, and even arranged community blood drives to help both themselves and the citizens. The Saints had never felt like a criminal gang, but a somewhat dysfunctional family that sometimes did questionable things to keep other safe. While half the SPD pretending there was no gang problem and the other half took bribes, the saints had wiped out the other gangs. Troy even considered asking for pardons for the gang for the civic services. But he knew that something like that could never happen. If you have gangbanger cleaning up the Stilwater, that just makes everyone look bad. From the Chief Monroe all the way up to the Mayor, if you threatened their power you have to be removed. Regardless of whether you wore a purple bandanna or a badge, they would have you locked up and consider the matter closed.

After the explosion on Alderman's Hughes' Yacht, Troy decided it was time to remove the last gang remaining in still water. Especially since Dex confronted him about being a cop, and explained that he always knew what Troy was. And even though Dex said he was walking away from the gang and that he would tell anyone, Troy decided to act before someone else put two and two together. Over the course of the next seventy-two hours, more than half the Saints in Stilwater were either arrested or killed while resisting arrest. Although Troy wouldn't be surprised if some officers took special liberties while trying to apprehend his former friends. Some were killed either by overzealous cops looking to settle the score for their fallen brothers, or dirty cops who were pissed that they stuck their noses where it didn't belong. Even when the trails for the Saints in police custody started, there was a polarizing atmosphere from both the public and the SPD. Some people saw Troy as a hero who risked his own life to take down the violent gangs in Stilwater. Others saw him as an opportunist who was getting a bunch of undeserved praise. Realistically, Troy knew he couldn't blame his detractors for thinking that way. He had be a lieutenant in the gang and he had just as much blood on his hands as the other Saints. Yet, he got a promotion while his former crew got heavy jail time, most of whom acting under Troy orders. During one of the proceedings while testifying about the Saints' raid on the Carnales drug lab. Joey-D, one of the Saints present interrupted Troy recounting of the raid.

"BULLSHIT!" Joey-D screamed "You planned that raid too! You were right next to us shooting up fucking Reds, so where the fuck do you get off acting like you ain't done anything wrong? Bitchass Narc!"

After this outburst, Joey-D ended up being removed from the courtroom by 3 officers, but his words still hung in the air. After everything Troy had done, how could he be considered blameless? Had most of the people on trial not acted under his orders? How can condemn the foot solider, but provide immunity to the Lieutenant that handed out the orders? After the trial was over, Troy was greeted by Commando Cassie and Johnny Gat, both of whom blamed him for the destruction of their gang. But even the two of them couldn't hope to walk after trying to kill an officer in broad daylight. Troy survived the attacked, although fourteen fellow officers weren't so lucky. Cassie was given life without parole, while Gat was given the death penalty. Once again, Troy was made out to be a hero and was promoted to Chief of Police. Troy completely betrayed the people who trusted him the most, and yet he was praised for it. But Troy didn't get a moment so everything to bask in the glow of his new promotion…he had new problems. Without the Saints, Stilwater had quickly fallen prey to many up and coming gangs. Within a few months, the Ronin, The Brotherhood, and the Sons of Samedi had established themselves as major players. Even now, Troy felt grief stricken over destroying the Saints, only to have three new gangs come to town as though nothing ever happened. While he conceded that he couldn't bring back the Saints, he decided he would try his best to ensure fair treatment where he could for some of them. He made sure that under no circumstance was Mei to be pulled off life support. While some people called for her death, he couldn't in good conscious pull the plug on someone who had saved his life more than once. He also used his authority to look into what happened on Hughes yacht. Mei might be a homicidal killer, my there's no way she would blow up a boat with her still on it. Troy also had Cassie transferred to a minimum security prison in the hopes that she could spend the rest of her life sentence in a relatively peaceful and relatively safe prison. And when word reached him that Gat might have an 'accident' on the way to the showers, he pass the word along to the warden that if anything happened to Gat, him and his staff would become permanent residents of the Stilwater Penitentiary. In the end, Troy had fought besides the Saints through more life or death situations than he cared to recall. He made sure that nobody went out of their way to harm any of the Saints still incarcerated at Stilwater Penitentiary, which is more than most people would have done, especially considering that some of those same 'friends' had tried to kill him. Even if he hated how things had turned out, he still wanted to make sure that they received the best treatment in this situation.. At one point, Troy considered approaching the Mayor about receiving formal pardons for some of the gang. But this idea was quickly dismissed when he thought about some of the more disturbing things the gang had done during its rise to power. Like Johnny, Mei, and Ben King threw Tanya Winters out of a penthouse floor window at the rebuilt Kingdom Come Records. Then there was Mei, who would blow up Kingdom Come records, thus the need for it to be rebuilt. There were also so many shootout report with just Gat alone, the department had a room with nothing but reports on his activities. And then there was Cassandra Anderson a.k.a "Commando Cassie", who considered to be so dangerous, Julius kept her existence from the rest of the gang. Only the other lieutenants ever of her involvement in the gang, since Julius wanted someone who could act independent of the gang.

_**Five Years Ago**_

_Troy marched into the Church ready to rip Gat a new one. He had officers who were going to take down a large shipment of illegally imported car parts from the Rollerz, but then the news reached him that freighter got blown up 20 miles from the port before it could dock and be seized by the SPD. He had spent the past hour being chewed out by his handler and was ordered to find out who did it. And when it came to blowing shit up in the Saints, there was a very short list of suspects…..He walked into Gat's office to find him watching the breaking news report about the sunken cargo ship._

"_Why the fuck am I only hearing about this now?" Troy asked angrily "And how the fuck did Gat sink a fucking cargo freighter?"_

"_I'm flatted Troy, but it wasn't me." Gat sneered "It was commando Cassie. And she did one helluva job if I do say so myself"_

"_You got right!" A woman's voice said behind him_

_Troy turned around to see Dex, Julius, and a young girl enter the room. The girl couldn't have been any older than Mei; she had a pale complexion with red hair that stopped in the middle of her back. The she had on short skrit with green army camo, a short-sleeve while shirt, a loose black tie, and black gloves. But the thing that stood out the most other than her age was the cold stare that her emerald-green eyes held._

"_Who the hell are you?" Troy asked_

"_Weren't you paying attention?" She asked slyly "I'm Cassie. You were just marveling at my handiwork"_

"_Take a seat Troy" Julius said "Let me explain it to ya."_

_Troy took a seat next to Gat while he waited for Julius to continue talking._

"_Cassie has a….let's say 'unique' skill set that you don't find in most gangs, so I asked her to join." Julius explained_

"_I thought you didn't want any women joining the Saints?" Troy asked_

"_I won't lie to you, Its something I'm still nervous about, even now with Lin and that new girl Mei' Julius said "That's why Cassie's not flying any colors. She can go into certain jobs for us that won't come back on the gang"_

"_They're innocent people on that freighter who had nothing to do with those parts. For all you know, the parts weren't even there!"_

"_Yes they were!" Cassie replied coldly "Because I boosted them before I sunk the container. Lin's already offloading them. And as for the people onboard, they smuggle shit all the fucking time! Sooner or later, someone was gonna pop 'em. "_

"_How do you know that?" Troy asked "How can you be sure….."_

"_First of…." Cassie interrupted "I take my order from the Boss, not you! Second, you ever raise you voice to me again, I'll rape you with your own cock while it's still attached."_

"_ENOUGH!" Julius yelled stepping between them "Cassie gets the job done. And that's the most important thing. Most of the intel that our people have been using comes from her. And Cassie, I expect you to keep your cool and show respect to a Lieutenant. Same goes for you Troy!"_

_The room was silent, with only the sound of the TV playing in the background. _

"_Why wasn't I told about her?" Troy growled angrily_

"_Who the fuck do you think you're talking to?" Julius snapped at him "I don't have to tell you shit!"_

"_You know boss, this guy kinda sounds like a fucking narc!" Cassie proclaimed "Why would he be worried about the ship otherwise"_

"_Hold on Cassie! This fucker is a lot of things, but he's one of us" said Gat "He just tends to get his panties in a wad."_

"_That and ask to many fucking questions" said Dex_

"_Whaterver, we done here Boss?" She asked_

"_Sure. I'll hit you up later about the other stuff" Julius replied_

_Troy wanted to ask about the 'other stuff', but knew it wouldn't end well. It looked bad that he didn't know about this girl to begin with. And even he had to admit that he was sounding like a cop. Cassie began walking to the door and then stopped to give Troy one final glance._

"_I hope for your own sake, you never make yourself my enemy. It's a nightmare that won't end until I say so."_

_And with that, Cassie walked out the door. Their paths wouldn't cross again until her and Johnny's attempted to kill him for being and undercover cop._

_**Present Day**_

All three of them were dangerous, but Cassie scared him the most, in no small part due to her only answering to Julius. From sinking cargo ships to slitting people's throats in their sleep, there was very little Julius didn't have her doing. And when Lin was killed, it almost seemed as though her actions grew more violent. She started bumping off the Lieutenants for the Rollerz left and right, clearing the way for Mei to track down William Sharp. Even now, thinking about what Mei did to that dirty old bastard still gave Troy nightmares. Cassie was so similar to Mei and Gat, which Dex referring to them as "The Unholy Trinity", something that pissed Cassie off to no end. It was also Cassie who took out Price using a Bear APC she stole from the local National Guard Base. Like Mei, she seemed to have some sort of training prior to joining the gang that she didn't want to talk about. Even now, Troy believed that had Cassie not gotten locked up the same time as Gat, the Saints would probably still exist. With Mei waking up and breaking out of jail and then freeing Johnny, it had turned the City on its head. Not to mention the home invasion case that had her calling card written all over it. Not that any prints ever turned up at this scene or any of the others. For a deranged psychopath, the girl knew how to cover her tracks. Now he started at the third case file…..Cassie's file…wondering if there was any way to use her to trap the other two. Maybe Gat would try to rescue her, and then they could use Gat as bait to in turn recapture Mei. He didn't want anyone to dying; he just wanted them locked up behind bars. Troy's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in Amy" Troy said curtly

Troy' secretary entered the woman with a nervous look on her face. She was a rather beautiful brunette with brown eyes and thick blue glasses. She was curvy, but not chubby in whatsoever; she had the whole 'girl next door' look going for her, but she was extremely shy. Around the office she was known as 'Accident Amy', though she was not clumsy in any way. It was due to the fact that her father, the late former Chief, had told other officers that he never meant to get her whore of a mother pregnant. Some officers even said that Monroe considered making her turn tricks in order to 'make back his investment' on knocking her mother up. Troy wasn't sure if she was aware of this….it may have impacted her decision to become an officer. Although she was stuck doing mostly clerical work, she was determined to make the family name proud. Poor girl.

"How did you know it was me Chief?" Amy asked

Troy smiled "You're the only person her with enough manners to knock." He explained, causing her to blush "What's up?"

"There's something you need to know sir." Amy said timidly "There's been a prison escape sir."

"I know Amy, it's been all over the news that past 48 hours." Troy said dryly "The Saints…"

"No Sir!" Amy interrupted "Another breakout!"

Troy slumped in his chair "Where?"

"The Sunnyvale Women's Correctional Facility" she explained "No one was hurt, but the guards apparently were patrolling the high security cells, and they walked by only to find the cell empty."

Instantly, Troy had a feeling our pure dread wash over him. He knew exactly who had escaped the minute he heard the name of the prison.

"Amy…who was the prisoner?" he asked "Who escaped?"

"Cassandra Anderson, sir" Amy replied meekly "The woman who was with Johnny Gat when he tried to kill you"

Troy couldn't believe his shitty luck! Of course the one person to escape from prison would be the only person who could match Mei and Johnny on the psychopath killer category. There was no doubt in his mind that things were going from bad to worse to nightmare scenario. And It would only be a matter of time before Cassie linked up with Johnny and Mei. The idea of the three of them together sent a cold chill down his spine.

"Sir….are you feeling alright?" Amy asked "Maybe you should go home and get some rest."

"No" he said curtly "I'm ok Amy. Thanks for asking."

"Anytime." She replied shyly, trying to hide her blushing as she left his office, leaving Troy to longing to look into her beautiful eyes once more. Troy had a soft for Amy, but between his position and the fact that his former 'crew' killed her father; he felt it better to not any closer than he already was. Besides, with the city infested with more gang activity then before he went undercover, he had more pressing issues to focus on. He suddenly found his attention drawn back to the case profiles on your desk.

"Well….I guess I'm going to be seeing you three again very soon" Troy said to himself darkly


	10. Army of the Archangel

_**I can't believe I started a fanfic and have kept it up for this long. Everytime I read a review it just motivates me to keep going. As always, special shout out to LynGuerra for all the suggestions and support. Please read and review, it keeps me going. As always, I own nothing, blah, blah, blah...please don't sue me. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Troy was brought out of his thoughts as his office phone rang; he answered the phone only to hear Amy's timid whimpering on the other end of the line.

"Um, Chief" Amy said shakily "Mayor Hughes is on line one."

"Thanks Amy" Troy replied , taking a deep breath as connected to line one. Before he could every answer, he eardrum was almost ruptured by the screaming on the other end of the line.

"What the hell Troy!" Mayor Monica Hughes demanded "First, my husband's killer breaks out of jail…under your watch I might add.."

"Mayor Hughes" Troy started "To be fair…"

"Then, this crazy bitch….who may very well be the most homicidal killer Stilwater has ever known.." Hughes interrupted "…frees the second most homicidal killer from police custody. AGAIN, SOMETHING THAT HAPPENED UNDER YOUR DAMN WATCH!"

"Mayor Hughes" Troy growled "To be fair…"

"And now…." Hughes interrupted once more "There's this 'Rambo Rachel' who's now running loose in my city! Again, all under your watch as Chief of police Troy!"

"Cassie" Troy replied

"WHAT?" Hughes screamed angrily

"Her name is Cassie, aka 'Commando Cassie' and yes I understand that all happened under 'my watch'. It was also under 'my watch' that Anderson and Gat were apprehended while trying to kill me. NOT YOU!"

"Troy" Mayor Hughes began "It doesn't change the facts. And the fact is…"

"…that you should be taking your aggravation out the warden, not me." he replied sternly "The leader of the Saints was kept alive…..at your request mind you…because you wanted to find out more about what happened the afternoon your husband died. And with Cassie, we both wanted to show that young criminals could be rehabilitated, thus placing her in a minimum security facility. Where she was a model prisoner until several hours ago we she broke out."

"Dammit Troy! I know you you're right. I'm just scared" Hughes conceded "Suppose they reform Saints? Then what happens? We don't need another gang running loose on the streets of Stilwater."

"I can understand where you're coming from Mayor Hughes" Troy replied, he anger slowly leaving him "And I will do everything in my power to take down both the Saints and the other gangs here in this city. You have my word on that!"

"And what about my safety" Hughes asked "What if the newly reformed Saints decided to come after me."

"Seeing as how I'm the undercover cop that brought down the gang after they took over Stilwater, I don't think you'll have to worry about them wanted you dead." Troy explained "Me, I'm not so lucky."

"I see" Hughes said quietly "Let me know if you need any additional resources. And Troy?"

"Yes Mayor Hughes?" he asked

"You're an asshole, but an honest one" she replied "So don't get killed. You still owe me for getting you that job."

"Yes Ma'am!" Troy chuckled as he hung up the phone.

_**Fourteen hours earlier**_

Cassie sat by herself in the corner of the common room of A- Block, wondering how the hell she had gotten this situation. She went from being a shadow enforcer for the Three Street Saints, to being locked up inside a prison that acted more as an over-glorified daycare for adults. Julius had been an old friend of her stepdad's and asked her about joining the Saints. She had always wanted to clean up The Row and making safer for everyone living. And if joining the Saints could make that happen, she was in for the long haul. Julius explained that he would be using her for only important jobs that could only be accomplished with the specialized training she received from her father. These would also be jobs that carried the possibility of collateral damage, so Julius wanted her operating independent of the gang. This would prevent any blowback on the rest of the crew, while also guaranteeing that she wouldn't catch heat for any of the crimes linked back to the saints. Julius was also weary of having women in gang, but she always checked that up to being some male chauvinistic bullshit. And while the arrangement had its benefits, there were also drawbacks as well. While she considered herself to be a Saint, Cassie was still isolated from the rest crew, which always left her longing for companionship. She also couldn't call on the Saints, whether it was boosting cars from the Rollerz or just hanging out at Freckle Bitches, she was always alone. Only the Lieutenants knew what she was doing for the gang, and only one she had really got close to was Lin. There were a few times that the two of them had hung out, which served as a great stress release for both of them. Lin was able to vent to Cassie about the fact she was stuck around a punk of spoiled rich kids and how Julius had alluded to trying 'alternate means' of getting closer to gang. Cassie in turn vented about being instructed to burned in the homes of VK soldiers, even with the families still inside and blowing up freeway overpasses and Carnales vehicles went pass, all for sake of 'locking down the city'. They were both disgusted with how Julius handled things; Cassie expected to become a homicidal killer who went after innocent bystanders, while Lin was expected to become the new favorite whore for the Rollerz. But despite their disgust with Julius, they still trusted him to ultimately do right by everyone in the crew. It was those precious moments she had bonding with Lin that gave Cassie some form of family. Lin was the big sister she always wanted and needed, and she was more than to accommodate her.

When Lin was killed, Cassie felt like she lost a part of herself that could never be replaced. Her rage was further enhanced when Julius informed her that she wasn't allowed to attend her funeral, seeing as her presence might be bad for the security of the Saints. She knew the real reason was that Julius didn't want her being traced back to the Saints. Especially if any of the work she did for the Julius was ever connected back to her, and in turn the gang. Losing one of the few people she was close to didn't sit well with her, especially since Julius had prohibited her paying her final respects. Surprisingly, Gat suddenly took it upon himself to contact her after the funeral, and keep in touch with her regularly. While the two of them meeting up in person were rare occurrences, it did help to alleviate some of the pain brought on by Lin's passing. She also made it a point of stepping up her efforts in killing any banger she saw not flying purple.

When the Saints finally locked down the City, it was the greatest feeling in the world. It not only meant that they had made things safer, but that she finished what Lin and many other Saints had died trying to achieve. All of that ended once word got out that Troy was a cop and started rounding everyone up that they could find. She had been in Steelport on Julius' order doing a gun running job for Julius that went sideways when she heard over the radio what had happened in Stilwater. She got ahold of Gat, and they went after Troy together. Unfortunately, Troy knew they would be gunning for him and was one step ahead of them. Cassie and Gat waited for him outside the police station and tried to spray him with machine gun fire, only for sniper across the street to take them down with tranquilizer rounds. Cassie took three darts to the back and was down instantly. She found out later than after shooting Gat with over thirty darts, it still took an additional 10 S.W.A.T officers hitting him with tasers to finally bring him down.

When she heard about Mei's breakout of Stilwater Penitentiary and her later rescue of Gat she knew the time escape was now.

In her cell, she retrieved a had a glass jar filled with nail, needles, broken glass, metal shavings, various shampoos, and some electrical wire running from the top of the glass jar's lid to a handmade switch she constructed. Using stolen electrical tape from the prison workshop, she strapped the jar above the doorframe of her cell.

"Nice!" Cassie said to herself "Time to get out of this shithole!"

Cassie placed her small trash can into the middle of the cell and began throwing old newspapers and magazines into it. Then she lifted up her mattress and retrieved a small zipgun she fashioned from scrap metal around the prison, small bag of filled with beef jerky, a plastic spoon that was melted into a shank, and a lighter she pickpocket from one of the guards. She then lit the lighter and threw it into the trashcan. As smoke began to build, she threw the small bag over her shoulders and placed her zipgun and shank into her white jumpsuit pockets. She then angled the mattress sideways and crawled behind it as a makeshift shield as she picked up the handheld switch.

"FIRE!" Cassie screamed "I burning alive! Somebody help me"

Guards rushed to open her door, and where greeted by a wall of smoke. She could hear her cell door being opened and the guards yelling as they entered.

"What the.." one of the guards began, but his words were cut off as Cassie pushed down on switch. The explosion was almost deafening , as the force of the bomb pushed her back against the wall. After a few seconds, she moved from behind the mattress and took a look at her handiwork. Of the four guards that entered her cell, three hand been killed in the blast, while the fourth guard withered in pain, unable to scream due to the shards of metal lodged in his chest. Cassie coldly walked up to the injured guard and crouched down, bring herself eye-to-eye with her victim.

"Nothing personally buddy" She said nonchalantly "But I got places to go, people to kill. Catch ya later homie."

The fire alarms had been triggered and it would be long before she had company. She walked over the security station in the middle of the block which was no unmanned, and proceed to open every cell door in the prison block.

"Stop!" She heard a voice from over her shoulder. She turned around to see two guards with pepper spray drawn

"Don't move bitch!" The guard ordered "You not going anywhere!"

"I know some people who are of a different mind who say otherwise" Cassie replied coyly "And their opinion has more pull than yours. So I'm just going to be hitting that ole dusty trail and getting outta here."

"Oh yeah?" the other guard sneered "What people?"

"Those people" Cassie replied, point to both her left and right simultaneously

The guards soon found themselves surrounded by prisoners who were overpowering them and beating them to a bloody pulp.

"Catch ya later!" She called to the guards as she exited the block through the same entrance the two guards enter from. In the ensuing chaos, she managed to reach to prisons loading bay which was almost vacant except for one guard standing at the edge of the bay while two civilian workers offloading supplies from the back of their Anchor . Cassie slowly snuck up behind the guard with her shank in one hand and her zipgun in the other. She crept up to the guard tapped him on the shoulder, as turned around she plunged the shanked deep into his chest. The sound of the guard collapsing to the ground got the attention of the two dock workers who stood there in absolute fear. Before they could even register what happened, Cassie aimed her zipgun at the dock workers.

"Listen very closely" Cassie said calmly "I'm not going to hurt you, I just want the van. I leave and you knew see me again, sound good?"

"Terry, there's no way this bitch will let us go free! I say we rush and tie her up." one of the workers replied "Besides, I bet that thing's not even real. She's probably just trying to pull some John Dillinger shit."

"Let find out" she said coldly, as she fired a shot through the workers left eye that exited the back of his skull as he slumped to ground dead. "How about you 'Terry', do you want to find out if I'm on some John Dillinger shit too, or is your friends dead body proof enough that my gun is real?"

"nnn-nn-no" said Terry "The keys are in the ignition"

"Thanks" She replied as she hopped down from the bay and walked over to the unloaded Anchor. She turned back to Terry the dock worker and gave him one final glance. "Take care of yourself Terry. Maybe I'll see you around town now that I've been 'paroled' for good behavior."

She climbed into the Anchor and drove out of the facility, driving through the prisons two chain-link fences as she sped away.

_**Present **_

After clearing the dead bodies with Gat, Mei headed out to recruit some new lieutenants for the gang. First, she met up Carlos and helped him repo a Reaper from some jackass named Ramon who owed him money. Then, she hooked up with Pierce Washington, an ambitious young guy who wanted to see her waste some rival bangers. After coming across some Ronin on their motorcycles, Mei speed up full speed and rammed them from behind. After sending their bodies flying, Mei proceed to get out of the car with her Kobra in hand, and proceeded to shoot each of them twice in the head while Pierce cheered her on from the passenger's seat. From there, Pierce told her about this hippie chick named Shaundi who had a lot of connections and was extremely skilled with computers. Shaudni wanted to see how wild and down Mei was by making her drive through a dirt covered off-road track with her car. Mei nailed every jump perfectly, much to Shaundi's delight. After dropping Shaundi off with directions to the new hideout. And after a quick stop to Freckles Bitches and a call to Kat about the new hideout, she made her own way back to see how things were coming along. When she got there she was greeted to the sight of men and women, broken in pairs, fighting each other.

"Wow" Mei said amazed , walking over to Gat "You don't waste any time!"

"Told you I was gonna make some phonecalls." Gat replied "Had to do some canonizing. Hold up..." He grinned deviously as he looked around and pointed the guy standing next to him "You…You're next"

" ?" the man asked before being punched in the face by Kat

"This place don't look half bad." Carlos commented

"you guys actually hang out down here?" Pierce asked

"I dunno…." Shaundi chimed in " Add a flat screen, some throw pillows,, and a hookah and this place would be alright."

"Yeah. And you definitely need a stripper pole up in this bitch." Pierce added

"No doubt!" Mei said "You Gat, Lets talk."

"Sure Boss" Gat said "What's up?"

"We seem to have some promising recruits" Mei commented "What do think of the people I brought in?"

"Met the people you recruited. Most of them seem alright." Gat replied "Although I got my ufcking doubts about Pierce and Kat."

"Why" she asked

"Pierce talks to damn much for my liking, kinda reminds me of Dex" Gat said "But I can deal with him. Kat? I know she's down and that you think you can trust her, but there's something about her that's bugging me"

"Don't worry about it Gat, she's cool." Mei replied reassuringly " But after what happened with Troy , I understand where you're coming from. I'll be keeping my eyes on everyone at all times"

"But then who gonna watch your ass?" a voice said behind them

The two of them turned around to be greeted by the sight of a pale skinned redhead in a white prison jumpsuit slightly stain with blood.

"CassIe!' Gat cheered pulling for a half hug "I thought you were locked up?"

"Early parole" Cassie said gleefully" You know for good behavior and shit. What about you? Thought you were on death row?"

"Cleared of all charges" he replied menacingly "You know what they say about all Asians looking alike."

"Good one Gat!" Mei laughed "So who's you're friend?"

"This is Cassie" he introduced "a former Saint who, based on the blood stains on her jumpsuit, just broke out of jail."

"A pleasure" Cassie said as her and Mei fist-bumped

"Likewise" Mei said "But I thought me and Lin were the only women in the crew. Why had we never met?"

"Julius had other plans for her." Gat explained "So only the other lieutenants knew about her."

"Why?" Mei asked "There's no reason to hide a fine piece of ass from the crew"

"Right back at cha' hot stuff" Cassie grinned "Julius didn't want to have a bunch of young pussy running around the gang. And since you don't look any older than me, I'm assuming you lied about your age when joined?"

"Pretty much" Mei said "Although Julius would have to have been blind to believe I was actually twenty-one, and not sixteen."

"Seriously?" Cassie laughed "You were to same age as me and joined at the same time! Maybe Julius and homicidal lolicon fetish that none of us knew about."

"Could be" Gat sneered "Don't forget the fact that he had you doing a lot of dangerous shit for the gang."

"And what happened if something went wrong during one of these 'jobs' Julius gave you?" Mei asked

"I would be as good as dead since I couldn't expect help from anyone" Kat explained "Since nobody else outside the lieutenants even knew I existed, let alone would be needing help. It let Julius do things that might turn public opinion against the gang eith complete deniability."

"That's bullshit!" Mei cried "You ask someone to do your dirty work, and then leave them hanging cause it might be 'bad publicity'. Where a gang, not the fucking boys and girls club! We'll if you want back in with the Saints, you're in. And you're officially in the gang too. None of that expendable solider bullshit Julius had you doing. You fly colors like the rest of the crew. Is that cool with you?"

"Been waiting a long fucking time for someone to say those words to me. Thank you." Cassie replied "I'm in Boss, whatever you need."

"Good to hear" Mei said as she walked back up the stairs and stood in front of a crumbling statue.

"So what do we do now?" Shaundi asked

"We listen" replied Gat

All of the Saints present, stopped at turned their attention to Mei. She almost felt let an Empress about to command her troops.

"Everybody listen up!" she yelled "We got some serious shit to discuss. The Saints used to own Stilwater and the only motherfucker that seem to remember that is me, Gat, and Cassie. I think its time we gave these other crews a wake up call."

There was nothing but resounding cheers from everyone gathered at these words. She could in front of the group, nodding his approval.

"I now I ain't gonna lie. Its been a while since I was in the game, so I'm gonna need some help." She continued "Pierce, I want you on the Ronin. Find out about the money, connections, and power structure"

"Done." Pierce replied

"Shaundi, I want you to look into the Sons of Samedi"

"It gotta be them?" Shaundi whined

"The fuck you say?" Mei asked menacingly

"Nothing Boss" Shaundi quickly "Its cool I…I got this."

"Good" Mei said "And Carlos…."

"I got the Brotherhood. I'm on it." Carlos

"Perfect! Cassie, lets start getting a handle on the cops. Find out who's dirty, who we can bribe, and who we need to kill. I doubt Troy is gonna take the fact the three of us are running loose lightly. Also, start looking into any possible operations against us. I don't want a repeat of what happened last time."

"No worries Boss. I got cha covered!" Cassie replied reassuringly

"Alright. Once your done here, talk to one of these guys. They'll have something for the rest of you to do. It's our time now, so let's get this shit done!"


	11. The Archangel's Left Wing

_**Hi everyone! Got another Chapter up for your reading pleasure. Not really sure if anyone likes this story, or if I'm just wasting my time. Either way, it a nice stress release, so based on the reviews I get (if any, LOL!) after chapter 13 goes up...I may decide to call it quits with the story. So if you love it, please remember to leave a review. It really keeps my motivated. As always, this story wouldn't exist without LynGuerra who has been a big inspiration to me. So make sure to check out LynGuerra's Saints Row Fanfic 'Everybody wants to rule the World'. It's amazing. As always, everything here belongs to Deep Silver, THQ, blah, blah, blah...you know the rest. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Mei woke up in the hotel room she had claimed for herself in the hideout. After sleeping in for several hours, she got up and made her way out of the room. In the courtyard, she could see Cassie had setup a small shooting range where she was teaching the newly canonized recruits how to properly aim and shoot. She walked over as she was giving instructions on aiming their pistols.

"Remember to line up both sights before you take the shot" She instructed "And I swear to God McCormick…I see you doing that sideways 'gangsta aiming' bullshit, I'm gonna bullet in your ass personally."

"But Johnny shots like that all the time!" McCormick whined "And heard his shots are on point every time"

"First, you ain't Johnny Gat!" Cassie countered, her annoyance rising "Second, Johnny is that rare 00.001% that actually shoot like that. Most people who shoot sideways end up hitting absolutely nothing. Or worse, they end up hitting someone you weren't aiming for all. And it always ends up being some elderly person, or the one kid from a bad neighborhood who made nothing but straight As since they were in preschool. Do you want to deal with that kinda heat? Remember, no one gives a shit about us killing anyone until one of our bullets makes contact with a 'normal person'. So just trust me on this…it'll keep you alive longer that way. Alright?"

"But maybe if I tried to learn…" he started, but Cassie cut him off abruptly.

"Not gonna happen." Cassie replied bluntly "So why don't you try to hit something the regular way before you go attempting trick shots, ya feel me?"

"Gotcha Cass" McCormick replied as he adjusted the sights on Macmanus and began taking shots from a kneeling position. Mei waved Cassie over as she got closer to the shooting range.

"Yo Cassie! I'm making a run to Freckle Bitches." Mei rubbed her stomach with anticipation "You wanna rollout with me?"

"Sure thing Boss!" Cassie replied "I kinda need a break from the newbies. Keep your aim and time you shots. I'll be back later to check on your aim." She called over her shoulder to McCormick and the other practicing Saints. As the two of them made their way up the stairs, the conversation turned to the new Saints recruits.

"Kat and the other new recruits are coming along rather nicely. It won't be long before their wasting cops." Cassie reported "I just gotta rein in McCormick, Becky, and few others whose only experience shooting is Call of Duty or rap videos."

"Becky seems a bit timid" Mei remarked, a look of concern on her face "I still think it's amazing that she even managed to get through her canonization. But I will say what Becky lacks in fighting skills she more than makes up for in toughness. "

Cassie smiled still looked worried "Agreed. But it seems her brother was with the gang before Troy locked him up with about half the old crew. I guess in some messed up way she wants to honor him I guess. I just don't want to see her get killed trying to prove that she's just as much a Saint as her brother was."

"Who was her brother?" Mei asked curiously

Cassie raised her eyebrow at her "don't you know" she smirked "Her brother was Rodney. Remember? The white boy with the purple rubber bands holding back his long as ponytail. I remember seeing him a few times when I came to check-in with Julius."

Mei's eye went with wide from shear shock. "Her brother was Rodney? As in 'Rodney the Razor' Rodney?"

"The very same. And trust me when I tell you that I was just as shocked as you" Cassie replied "He was one of the best wheelmen the crew ever had. I think the only person who could've outmatched him was Lin"

"Don't forget the way he used carve people up with those razor blades." Mei laughed "I'll never forget he spent three weeks torturing that Vice Kings' Lieutenant who tried to bump off Julius. We ended up finding out the location of every whorehouse Tanya had in Stillwater because of it."

The arrived outside and made the way over to the Voxel that Cassie had stolen a few days before. As they got into the car, Mei couldn't help but notice the distant look on Cassie's face.

Mei placed her hand on her shoulder "Yo Cass? You alright? You look like your mind is a million miles away."

"It nothing Boss" She lied, looking embarrassed "Don't worry about it."

"Hey, were family Cassie, there's nothing you can't tell me" Mei prodded "So what's on your mind?"

"I'm just thinking about the crew…the old crew. I knew guys like Rodney, Joey D, and few others by reputation only. I never got a chance to get close anyone. Expect for Lin…."

Mei could see the look of sadness of Cassie's face; almost positive that she herself was wearing a similar look. Both of them had been close to Lin, and both of them had lost a part of themselves when she passed. After a few moments of silence, Mei finally spoke.

"I know how you feel Cassie" she said quietly "Lin was the only person I ever felt comfortable opening up to. I was in love with her, although I don't really know if she ever felt the same. When she was killed in front of me….it nearly broke me. Thankfully, I had Gat there to help me pick up the pieces and make with the murdering again."

Tears started rolling down Cassie's face "I know what you mean Boss, Gat did the same thing for me too. He's a good guy…..but you ever put me on trial and I'll deny I said anything of the sort.

"Gotcha. Same goes for me." Mei laughed "But we got keep moving forward for all the Saints. Both past and present."

"Agreed" Cassie replied as she wiped the tears from her eyes "And if this Golden Girls moment is over, let's get outta here."

"Sure thing Cass" Mei smiled, looking back at her "Besides, we gotta start brainstorming for a major operation."

"Oh really?" Cassie inquired "We going make a move against the other gangs? If so, my vote is for taking out those samurai-wannabes, the Ronin."

"While that sounds very tempting, I have something much better." She said coyly "Something that's going to increase our numbers greatly"

Cassie was now starting at Mei with rapt attention "How?"

Mei turned to Cassie and smiled "Where going to bust out the Saints still locked up in Stilwater Penitentiary."

"REALLY?" Cassie was in complete awe at what Mei just suggested "Can it even be done? One or two guys breaking out of there is a miracle, as you and Carlos can already attest to. Not mention where talking about breaking out a couple hundred prisoners all at the same time. This is on top of the fact that you, me, and Gat have recently broken out of police custody. So security is going to be higher than its ever been"

"Precisely." Mei said mischievously "Which is why we have to be methodical, meticulous, and ruthless with how we execute this. We gotta get everyone out, without anyone getting left behind. We also have to make sure we don't get anyone killed."

Cassie nodded in agreement "We're probably only going to get one chance to pull this off. SPD catches wind of what we're doing, they'll transfer them out to other prisons. And that would really make things difficult in terms of breaking everyone out."

Mei and Cassie finally arrive at the Freckles Bitches in Cecil Park, filling Mei's nose with the wonderful aroma of salt and grease. After getting two orders of twins with two big swallows, the two of them sat down in the restaurant with their orders, continuing their earlier conversation of freeing the locked-up Saints. They discussed various means of breaking in, until suddenly had an idea.

"Cassie" Mei whispered, staring wide-eye at the redhead "I know how where gonna free the others!"

"Ok Boss, I'll bite" Cassie said "How do we spring the crew"

"Buy stealing a play from Troy's own playbook" She said cunningly "But first, we're going to need someone on the inside to feed us details. And it just so happens that I know someone who will be more than willing to help us."

Troy stood in the middle of his basement wearing a black tank-top and blue sweatpants while doing arm curls with 100lbs dumbbells in each hand. He converted the space to gym in order to stay in shape. The first year after becoming Chief of police, he ended up gaining a great deal of weight due to a combination of stress and being stuck behind a desk all day. And after putting on 80lbs and smoking 4 packs of cigarettes a day, he decided it was time for a change. Ironically, it was Amy who put him in contact with a nutritionist who helped him adjust his diet and drastically reduce how much he smoked. As he continued working out, his mind drifted to Mei and everything that could never have. She was a criminal and would always be a criminal, in same way that Troy would always be a cop. His thoughts then drifted to Amy, who was the complete opposite of Mei in every way imaginable. She was sweet and soft-spoken young woman who seemed to have an interest in Troy that was more than professional. But being her superior officer, such a thing couldn't be permitted. There seemed to be this purity that surrounded Amy that most people overlooked because her father was a dirty cop and her mother a prostitute her married due to knocking her up. He could only imagine the other horrible things the other officers said when she wasn't around. Those horrible rumors, coupled with a need to protect her, led Troy to appoint Amy as his personal secretary. Although there were still one or two officers who believed Troy only appointed her the job out pity. While some within the department even went so far as to suggest that he was fucking her. Of course, Troy made sure to stomp out those rumors before they got any traction. The last thing he needed was people thinking he was fucking his female subordinates. Troy put the dumbbells down as "jump around" by House of Pain started playing from his cellphone.

"Hi Boss. I hope I'm not bothering you." Said Amy timidly on the other end of the phone

"Not at all" Troy beamed "What can I do for you?"

"I finished the categorizing my notes from the Alderman Hughes case!" she said proudly "Can I bring them over?"

"Its raining really bad, Amy." Troy replied, glancing out his basement window and the heavy rainfall "Are you sure it can't wait?"

"Trust me sir, you're going to want see this "Amy giggled "So can I come over?"

"Sure thing, just be careful on the roads." Troy replied instantly, without thinking

"Great! I-I'll see ssso-soon sir" He stuttered, almost as shock as Troy that he said yes "Y-you won't regret it!"

Troy hung up the phone, feeling a way of emotions wash over him.

"_She's just coming here to review a case that's been considered closed for the past five years"_ he told himself _"It's not like we're going to start fucking the minute she walks through the door."_

Troy thought about using the time he had to shower when he heard a knock on his door. He opened the door to find Amy standing there, drenched from head to toe, carrying a brown messenger bag.

"I've got a question, Amy" Troy said, with a slight scowl on his face "What would you have done if I said no to coming over, after already coming over here?"

"We'll, I guess I would've looked stupid, sir." Amy admitted "But you really seemed worried about this case, so I wanted to ensure that I didn't make you wait longer than necessary sir"

Troy felt his expression soften, embarrassed that he had reprimanded someone who was trying their best to help him.

"I'm sorry Amy, I need mean to be short with you. And know that I appreciate everything that you're doing for me" He said

Amy shrugged "Know worries sir. Compared to what my Dad used to call me, I think I'll be fine"

Troy found himself somewhat curious about her interactions with her father, but decided to not purse it.

"You can leave your rain coat on the rack near the door" he said "And down the hall is the guest room. I've got a some dry clothes in there that you can change into"

"But sir…" Amy began

"This isn't up for debate, Monroe" Troy said, pulling rank "You're completely soaked and they just issued a flood warning, so you're not going anywhere."

"We'll…..I do have tomorrow off" Amy said, blushing furiously "I just want to avoid…."

"Avoid what?" he asked, looking at her intently

"It's nothing!" she shrieked "I'll go change."

As Amy made walked down the hall to change, Troy began making a pot of coffee in the kitchen. When she came back out, she was wearing nothing but his New Orleans Saints jersey.

It was Troy turn to blush "Amy, why aren't you where pants?" he asked

"You didn't have anything in the guest room that wasn't sliding off as I put them on, and I didn't want to come back our wearing anything wet" she explained

"I-I see, don't worry about it then" he said, trying to keep in mind free of perverted thoughts "Here's some coffee, black with no sugar right?"

"Thanks sir, glad you remembered" she said graciously as she took the cup from Troy

She grabbed her messenger bag from the corner and joined Troy on the couch, as she began pulling out various police files.

"By the way, I didn't know you were a New Orleans Saints fan" she commented

"Yes. I actually lived in Baton Rouge most of my life before I transferred to Stilwater PD. Used to work the French Quarter while I was down there. I even know how to speak French."

"That's so cool!" Amy remarked "I can speak a little bit, but I don't know enough to carry a conversation."

"I see." Troy smirked "Combien de Français savez-vous?"

Amy smiled "Juste assez pour me mettre en difficulté pour dire la mauvaise chose."

"Not bad. You have many secrets Ms. Monroe." Troy remarked

"Don't we all, Chief Bradshaw?" she asked rhetorically

Troy could feel his cock starting to swell against his pants, so he decided to navigate the conversation back to police work.

"So what did you find that was so important that you had to tell me right away?" he asked

"We'll, it seems that after review the old files, there were a lot of things that were missed" Amy explained, showing him her notes and pictures of the bomb fragments recovered from their dive teams "The bomb that blew up Alderman Hughes' yacht wasn't on a timer like the investigative team believed. It was actually a remote trigger, a really sophisticated trigger at that."

"Are we talking military-grade?" he asked

"Yes. What makes this particular remote triggering mechanism so good is the fact that the receiver doesn't have to worry about outside electrical interference. So this eliminates any concerns that someone's walk talkie or boats radio system accidentally setting off your explosion beforehand. So our Jane Doe either decided to blow herself and the Alderman together in some misguided 'blaze of glory'….or someone waited until they were together before triggering the bomb. Also, the range on the triggering mechanism is only good for a few thousand yards. So if someone who wasn't on the boat was responsible for triggering the bomb, they would have probably had to be on or near the docks. Any farther away and the remote trigger is just a useless paperweight."

Troy sat there in shock, feeling a cold chill run through him that had nothing to do with the rainstorm outside. The only way for someone to both plant the bomb and know about the meeting, they would have to have been close to the Alderman….or Mei.

"Sir, are you alright?" Amy asked "I know this is a lot of information to take in"

Troy looked over at Amy, eyes filled with concern, and couldn't help but wish he could make this woman his and his alone.

"Don't worry about me" he replied after a few moments "This evidence just changes everything we thought we knew about the case"

"Umm…there's more sir." Amy said timidly "I think we might have the suspect on tape"

Troy's eye went wide at these words "How is that possible. The investigative team found no camera footage…."

"….because they didn't seem to care sir" Amy concluded "Here, take a look at this"

She handed troy a set up pictures time-stamped with the date of the Hughes' yacht explosion.

"Where did you get these?" he asked

"From the Marina security cameras. According the guard, no one even bothered to ask them for their footage. I guess it was too much of an 'open and shut case' , nobody bother to do any real police work" Amy said in a annoyed voice "No wonder the public thinks we're a joke."

"Amy, you can't get discouraged by this." Troy said "You're always going to have cops who cut corners and do sloppy work."

"I understand that sir" She said "But there's a difference between negligence, and turning a blind eye."

"Agreed" he said, when suddenly something caught his eye in one of the pictures. Any noticed Troy looking intently at one of the camera photos.

"Oh yeah. I noticed that guy pulled up in a Voxel ten minutes before the explosion." She explained "What made it seem suspicious to me, is that the driver stayed there another five minutes after the explosion. My guess is the person triggered the bomb was in that car. Maybe we can run the plates…"

"No need" Troy interrupted "I already know the owner of the vehicle."

"How?" Amy asked curiously

"Because I memories his license plate from my police report I was given on him." Troy said grimly "That car belongs to Julius Little"

"Th-The former leader of the Saints?" she asked "But how?"

Troy hesitated for a moment, concerned with how much information he should give her. But seeing how he needed a loyal ally, he felt it was best to be honest.

"Julius was arrested on your father orders" Troy explained "Your father then ordered the woman you know as 'Archangel' to kill Marshal Winslow and few other people. The Saints were told if they refused play ball he was going to have Julius killed while in custody. And considering the fact that a lot of bangers from the VK, Rollerz, and Carnales were also locked up, it wouldn't have been hard to have Julius murdered. And who would care about the leader of a street gang being killed in prison? There are even some people who might welcome it, despite the Saints making Stilwater safer."

Amy sat there quietly, trying to process all everything she had just learned from Troy. The painful reality was that her father was just as corrupt as the gangster he had claimed to fight so tirelessly against. And the fact the he had abused his authority as a police officer made his actions even worse in her eyes.

"Troy" Amy whispered "I knew my father wasn't a boy scout, but this….is that why the Saints killed him?"

"No, although I think The Saints would have eventually had him killed, since I doubt he was ever going to let Julius go. I think he enjoyed having own little hit squad that do his dirty work for him." Troy replied darkly "The Saints were supposedly contacted but Alderman Hughes, who promised to have Julius released once your father was killed. And you know the rest; the leader of the Saints kills your father, the ends up being blown up on Hughes' yacht."

Amy looked at Troy, suddenly looking very pale "Could …could you have stopped this?"

"No" he said flatly "I had been pulled out of the gang by my handler the same time they snatched Julius. I thought I was going to be debriefed, but instead I was put in a safe house with several bodyguards. They didn't want me being shot an officer…or one of the Saints. I didn't know about your father and Hughes until everything had gone down. And it wasn't until about a year later that I learned about their dealings with the gang."

"Why did you tell me about what really happened to my father?" She asked

"Because Monica Hughes went through a great deal of effort to have that information sealed and buried" he explained "Even now, I think the only reason I was made Chief of Police was because she was afraid I would open my mouth. She probably figured that if someone else was appointed, they might find out about her husband's dirty dealings. Don't get wrong….she's an honest woman, but she doesn't want to her political aspirations destroyed by someone else's mistakes.

"I see" Amy replied quietly "Does anyone else…."

"Nobody other than myself, Monica, and of course Julius knows about this." He assured her "And of course, now you know everything as well. This means if Monica Hughes ever finds out about this conversation, being fired for conducting an illegal investigation will be the least of our worries."

"Understood Sir" Amy said, smiling sadly "Thanks for trusting me with this, I know there's a lot of other officers you could've asked"

"Not really" Troy replied "Half the force thinks I'm a pain in the ass, and the other half think I'm a gangbanger who's trying to pass myself off as a upstanding cop."

"They shouldn't think way, Sir" Amy said "I think you're amazing person for risking your life trying to make Stilwater a better place."

"Wow. Thanks for saying th-" Troy began, but his words were cut off as Amy reached over and planted her lips against his, slipping her tongue his mouth. Feeling no resistance, she continued kissing Troy. Breaking away only to catch her breath. Troy looked back at Amy, her red from both embarrassment and arousal. Troy opened his mouth, but Amy held up her hand to silence him before he could say anything.

"Before you say anything, there are a few things I need to clear the air about. First, I fully understand and have the utmost respect for the Stilwater Police Department's rules and regulations regarding the issue of fraternization in the workplace." Amy stated, her face still blushing "But I have been in love with you since the first time we met, and if that means I have to resign, I will do it gladly. Understood?"

Troy simply nodded, not wanting to interrupt her and shatter the courage she had mustered up to confess.

"Second, if you want to keep our seeing each other a secret, I understand completely." She continued" I have no problem with a carrying on 'secret love affair', as they."

Troy smirked "You make us sound like one of those romance novels teenage girls read."

"I wish" Amy said "Those women usually have boobs that could double as floatation devices"

"Your very beautiful Amy. Don't sell yourself short like that. And besides, you have a rack that most pornstars would kill for…that I'm saying you're the type to do…" But Troy was silenced by Amy placing her index finger to Troy's lips.

"It's Ok, Troy" she giggled "Despite the 'foot in mouth' comment, I know what you meant. This leaves one last matter that needs to be addressed."

"And what's that?" Troy asked

"Around the prescient, I know they called me 'Accident Amy', because neither of my parents wanted me. And know that since my mother wasn't capable of keeping her legs closed, no man will come near. Mostly because they think I've had more sperm in me than a free clinic."

Troy hung his head in shame "I'm sorry" he said quietly "I thought I dealt with people spreading that shit around."

"Its ok, don't worry about it" She said, cupping his check with her hand "I've been hearing this since I was in grade school. And once who have to face down people who say 'your mother makes the whore of Babylon look like mother Teresa', you learn to develop a thick skin in order to survive."

"I'm sorry" Troy repeated "Where were you parents in all this?"

Amy shook her head "That's a story for another day. So back to what I was saying; I am the daughter of a whore and now apparently a dirty cop. Are you sure you want to lower yourself to be with me?"

"Amy, you an incredible woman that I don't deserve to have. The person who would be lowering themselves is you, not me." He told her softly as he leaned in closer "So can you lower _yourself _to be with a burnt out cop who everyone sees as a gangbanger?"

Amy sat there for a moment, not saying anything. She looked down in her lap and then took a deep breath. When she looked up at Troy, she wore a look of seductive determination on her face.

"I could tell with words, but I would rather show you with action." She said coyly, pushing back the coffee table and getting down on all fours facing away from him.

"What are you doing?" he asked

"I want to show you have devoted I am to being with you" she replied "pull up this shirt"

"Why?" Troy asked nervously

"It's important that you do what I ask" she replied "It should help put how I feel about you in perspective."

Very slowly, Troy leaned over Amy and started to pull away on the shirt Amy was wearing. As he pulled the jersey up, Troy began admiring Amy's amazing ass that was nice and tight in purple silk lingerie.

"I know I shouldn't say this as your superior officer, but your ass is incredible" Troy smirked "Did you wear purple panties because you were hoping this would happen, or was that a happy coincidence?"

Amy looked over her shoulder and smiled "I own nothing but purple underwear. It was kind of my way of being closer to you, since you were always undercover and you were always wearing the Saints Purple."

"I bet your going tell me you fantasized about me fucking you in the Saints Church". He said slyly while groping her ass with his free hand.

"Very much so" She replied without a trace of shame or embarrassment "My fantasy is usually a toss-up between us gently making love and the altar, to fucking roughly in cemetery and using me as a cum dumpster."

"Wow" Troy awed

"Don't become a prude on me. I see how hard you've gotten at me saying that." She teased "Besides, my underwear's not the main attraction here. Keep pulling up that shirt."

As Troy continued pulling on the jersey, he noticed what seem to look like a tattoo on Amy's lower back. When got a full look at the tattoo, he was left speechless. On her lower back, she had a tattoo of a purple and gold fleur de lis with a white banner going across it with an inscription that read 'Propriété de Troie Bradshaw'.

"Amy" he said softly "you have…"

"….a 'tramp stamp', yes I know." she finished

"A tramp stamp that says 'Property of Troy Bradshaw'" He remarked

"It says I belong to you." She said softly "And lets be honest, we both know it's the truth"

"When did you get that?" Troy asked

"When you made me your secretary" she replied "It made me so happy that you selected me! I went out to Rusty's Needle and got it the same day."

Amy finished pulling Troy's jersey off to reveal a purple silk bra that matched the panties she was wearing. While still on her hands and knees, she turned around to face him

"Now" she said softly "let's take care of that problem you seem to have." She pointed to Troy's crotch

Troy watched Amy with rapt attention as she began to undo the drawstring on his sweatpants. Troy could feel the shakiness in her hands and wanted to tell her she could stop whenever she wanted. But after nearly four years with no sex, Troy wasn't about to turn her away. After what seemed like and eternity, she freed his cock from the confines of his suddenly tight boxers and began sucking him off. Troy found himself unable to think anything coherent as Amy head bobbed up and down on his penis. After another two minutes, he suddenly felt himself release inside her mouth. He glanced down at her, completely filled with horror at his actions.

"Amy! I so sorry!" he said hurriedly

"Don't sweat it" she replied, opening her mouth to show that she had dutifully swallowed its previous contents "I've been waiting a long time to get a taste!"

"That's kind of messed up" Troy teased

"Says the guy getting blowjob from his secretary" Amy teased back

"Come on" Troy pulled up his pants and took her by the hand "Let's take this to the bedroom."

"S-sure thing T-Troy" she replied

"Are you alright?" he asked

"Yes!" she replied confidently as Troy escorted her to his bedroom.

Troy removed the his sweaty clothes while Amy quickly removed her underwear. Troy laid her down in the bed and began teasing her nether regions . Not begin able to hold out any longer, Troy reached over to his nightstand for condoms, only to remember he didn't have any.

"Um, Amy" he began "I don't mean to kill the mood…."

"Don't worry, I'm on the pill" she replied "So don't hold back"

Troy raised his eyebrows at her "You sure are prepared for someone who didn't plan this."

"Can't knock a girl for covering her bases" She giggled

"Hey, you won't hear any complaints from me" Troy replied

He resumed positioning his cock between her thighs as he slowing began to enter her. With every inch entered, he could hear her muffled whimpering.

"Are you ok Amy?" he asked

"I'm fine. It Just hurts a little, but please don't stop" she replied meekly

"Alright" he said, continuing to thrust in her

After several minutes, he felt lower lips tighten and then release after Amy climaxed. As he began pulling out of her, he noticed blood between her thighs.

"Amy, you were a virgin?" he asked quietly

"Yes. I wanted you to be my first" she replied "Although I would think that it was obvious due to how tight I was. I mean, when was the last time you slept with a woman who was that tight and not a virgin."

Troy smirked "No comment"

"Fine. Be like that!" Amy pouted mockingly "So where's the official line here? How are we going handle things going forward"

Troy laid next to Amy and slowly put his arm around her. "I think it's pretty safe to say we're a couple now. One that has to be discreet for work purposes, but a couple all the same. Does that work for you?"

"YES! Oh yea! "Amy squealed "Just so you know, there's about a hundred different sex fantasies I've pictured between us. So I might want us to try. Nothing with other couples or animals, but I have a things I want to try out."

"Oh yeah?" Troy smirked "What kind of freaky stuff am I signing up for?"

"Some of them are normal while other are messed up" she explained shyly "Basically, anything from me wearing a maid's outfit around the house, to me giving you head in an alleyway while we're both still in uniform. But, you know…baby steps."

"Wow. You are one sick puppy" Troy laughed "But you can count me in."

"Good to hear." She replied as they snuggled together and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_**Wow! Still can't believe the Chapter was this long. Please remember to review and PM any suggestions. Hope everyone reading is enjoying where I'm going with the story**_

_**Translations:**_

Troy: Combien de Français savez-vous?- how much French do you know?Amy: Juste assez pour me mettre en difficulté pour dire la mauvaise chose - Just enough to get me in trouble for saying the wrong thing


	12. The Archangel's Right Wing

_**Sorry its been so long since I uploaded a chapter. Spent the past two months planning the out concert that got postponed at the last minute (Thanks Hurricane Joaquin). This chapter's probably the longest I've done to date, so I hope everyone enjoys it. Thanks once again to LynGuerra for being my motivation and sounding board for different sure you check out her SR fanfic 'Everybody Wants to Rule the World', it amazing! As always, I own nothing, so please don't sue me, blah blah blah.**_

* * *

Carlos stood there in Friendly Fire trying to get a feel for what new pistol he should buy. In his left he held a 44 Shepard, while in his right hand he gripped a NR4. His friend Luis who was working behind counter was giving him the specifics for both pistols.

"The NR4 is usually the 'go-to' weapon for Stillwater's finest due to the stopping power the weapon has." Luis explained

"What about the VICE 9s?" Carlos asked

"The NR4 wields more stopping power than the VICE 9, and there better for doing headshots on targets." Luis replied "They don't fire as quickly as some other pistols, but if you're going for accuracy, you're not thinking about emptying your clip as fast as possible."

"Good point there." Carlos nodded "What about the Shepard?"

"The 44 Shepard is probably one of the more powerful pistols we stock in here. Truthfully, unless you're planning on buying the GDHC50, you're not going to find a more powerful handgun in town. This is easily has three times the stopping power of the NR4 and with twice the accuracy." Luis said in matter-of-factly tone "But it's even slower to fire than the NR4 and since it's a revolver, it's going to be slower to load as well. Not to mention the added accuracy and stopping power comes with additional cost."

"In that case, let me get the NR4, four extra magazines, and five boxes of ammo." Carlos looked down at the display case "Let also get a VICE 9 with two extra magazines as well."

"Wow dude, didn't know the repo game had gotten so dangerous." Luis joked "You planning on killing a few people before you reposes their car?"

"It's not like that" Carlos smiled "I joined the Saints"

"What are talking about?" Luis asked "The only Saints left are Gat and the Angel chick. And no offense, but you can't be a gang with just three people."

"Don't worry, we got more than just three people, and soon we'll take back the whole city!" Carlos replied smugly

"I hope your right" Luis replied "They talk about how they, 'cleaned up Stilwater', but that was all the Saints doing. Then they took them down because of that narc cop. And in less than a year, we had three new gangs raising hell like nothing ever happened."

"You can say that again." Carlos shook his head "That's why we're gonna make people remember why the Saints should be running things."

After paying for his purchases, Carlos made his way over to the Alaskan he was driving. After selling the Reaper that the Boss helped reposes, he used to cash to modify his truck. After having Samson improve the engine performance and the handling, he still had enough cash left over to get a new paint job. He had his truck sprayed with a metallic purple with the front grill and rims spray gold. Carlos couldn't help but take a moment to appreciate the new look of his truck. He hadn't been with the Saints long, and thing were already looking up, although he knew they still had a way to go before they had the whole city locked down and under their control again. He was just about to get in his vehicle was he spotted Kat exiting the courthouse across the street. He remembered some of the Saints talking about how Gat and the Boss saved her from being gangraped, and how only a few minutes later she put in work with the two of them to earn her way into the gang. Carlos had never actually spoken to her yet, as their was already rumors that the Boss had her eyes on her. As she made her down the long stretch of steps, Carlos waved her over. She suddenly had a stony look on her face as she made her way over to him.

"Hey Kat! How's it…" he began, but he suddenly found her hand over his mouth. She glanced at his Alaskan, and then looked back at him with a very annoyed expression. She then removed her soft but firm hand from around his mouth.

"This your truck?" she with tone of both anger and hysteria.

Still dumbfounded by her demeanor, all Carlos could do was nod.

"We need to get out of here….fast!" she replied urgently

Without missing a step, Carlos unlocked the doors and they both hope in his truck and sped away. Carlos had initially planned to go home, but decided he would make a detour to the hideout. After several minutes of driving in silence, she finally spoke.

"What the hell were you thinking?" she asked him

"What are you talking about?" Carlos asked with genuine confusion "You're the one who rolled up on me all pissed off! You would think you just saw me jacking off in public or something. Also, what the hell is a member of the Saints doing leaving a courthouse! How about explaining that before catching an attitude with me. Especially when I was doing nothing wrong!"

Carlos felt his confidence had been boosted since helping the Boss escape from prison, but all of the confidence and anger faded when he saw the murderous stare on the face of the woman sitting next to him. It was a look that truly made him fear for his safety and him think that he had possibly said too much.

"First of all, I personal shit to take care of! I went to city clerk to have my name legally changed. Since I don't need a repeat of what happened to me the day I was saved by Johnny and the Boss. I don't need anymore Goodfellas rejects coming after me because my father couldn't get them off after they got themselves caught on tape executing someone , or giving politicians bribes, or some other dumb shit. Then, I had to pay the clerk three grand to lose my old records so that no one can come looking for me again. I had to shell out all the cash I had to my name _**AND **_sell my mother's necklace just to pay this asshole off. Also, I go by 'Lily' now, so make sure you remember that."

"Oh…ok" Carlos was at a loss for words

The banger now known as Lily took a deep breath and continued "Then…despite the Boss saying to keep a low profile for the time being…..your driving around a big purple billboard that says, 'Hi Everyone! I'm a member of the Third Street Saints!'. And then you park said billboard across the street from the same courthouse where the Boss broke Johnny out of police custody. It wasn't too long ago that this happened! Literally twenty-four hours after that shit went down, they installed a bunch of additional cameras and stationed more officers to guard both the inside and outside of the courthouse! What if one of their CCTVs caught a glimpse of your license plate number, or your face for that matter! And don't forget about the cops either! They would love nothing more than to gun down someone flagged up in purple! Remember, all of this is only possible because you helped the Boss break out of jail. That being said, there are probably some cops who want you dead just as much as the Boss. Hell, there are probably a few officers who want pump you full of lead even more than her."

Carlos hung his head they pulled into the mission. He came to the realization that he may have been too quick to show his loyalty to the gang."

"Lily…I'm sorry. It's just….being a Saint is like a dream come true for me. I wanted to be a Saint ever since the day the brother joined."

"Don't sweat it…I didn't mean to come off as a colossal bitch, I'm just trying to look out for you. That what us Saints are supposed to do." She replied "And I'm grateful for you saving my life as well."

"What are you talking about ?" he asked

"Think about it…if you hadn't busted the Boss out of jail, her and Gat wouldn't have been around to save my ass" Lily explained , leaning in "And Gat wouldn't be here either! They would probably be strapping him into the electric chair as we speak if the Boss hadn't saved him. And that was only possible because of you."

"N-no problem" Carlos said bashfully "Just couldn't let things stand. Also wanted to make my brother proud."

"I'm sure you have." She said coyly "By the way, I hear the Boss promised you a blowjob…"

Carlos suddenly turned bright red "How did you….who told you about that?"

"The Boss" She replied plainly "I feel like I owe you one as well. So when you want it….just ask me, ok?"

Without waiting for Carlos to respond, she hopped out of the Alaskan and made her way into the mission house.

Troy sat in Mayor Hughes' reception room waiting to be called in for their meeting. After, wonderful night he had with Amy, he found it a bit annoying to have to leave her side after having such a wonderful evening together. Amy decided to head into the office on her day off since Troy was going in as well. She agreed to meet him back at his place with an update on any information regarding Julius' whereabouts. With another evening alone with Amy on the Horizon, Troy decided he could put up with whatever complaint Hughes had called him in to hear.

"Chief Bradshaw, Mayor Hughes will see you now." The receptionist said, breaking him from pleasant daydream

"Thank you" he replied as he stood up and walked into Hughes of office

Hughes' looked more like a law library with many legal books in the bookshelves she had built into the walls. She also had several of her law degrees and accommodations hanging on the walls. She had only one picture on her desk; a photo of herself, the late Alderman, and what he assumed was her daughter. Judging by the photo, it was most likely taken a short time before his death. Hughes was waiting for him behind her desk in her leather chair, with similar but smaller leather chairs on the opposite side of her desk. To his surprise, there were two other individuals already sitting in her office. On the left, was a woman for Asian decent with long flowing black hair, darkish brown eyes, wearing a pinstriped blaze with a matching skirt. For some reason, Troy felt like he had seen her someplace before, but couldn't put his finger on it. Sitting in the chair on the right was a gentlemen in black power suit who seemed to be in his early 50s. He had white hair with a receding hair line, which showed liver spots on the bald section of his head. He had green cold blues eyes that gave Troy the feeling the man was looking through him

"Thank you very much for meeting with me on such short notice Troy. Please, have a seat and we'll begin." She motioned to the remaining seat in the middle, which he promptly sat down in.

"Let me introductions for you Troy." Hughes continued " This is Emily Chang, she's the new District Attorney for Stilwater. She took over the position a few days ago."

"Nice to meet you." Emily said, shaking hands with Troy

"Likewise. I look forward to working with you." He replied

"And this gentlemen is Mr. Richard O' Riley, as of last night, he replaced Mr. Simons as the warden of the Stilwater Penitentiary. Mr. O' Riley has over 25 years experience managing other correction facilities and improving their security measures. To this day, no one has ever broken out of a prison once he came in and restricted it"

"How do you do?" Troy extended his hand, but Green refused to take it

"Monica, is there a reason why I'm meeting with DA with no proven track record and the gangbanger police chief?" O' Riley grumbled.

"Excuse me?" exclaimed Emily "As someone who hasn't been on the job a whole 24 hours yet, you've got a lot of nerve."

Troy felt his anger rising, but maintained his composure "Mr. O' Riley, I went undercover to take down the gangs of Stilwater. No more and no less. I would prefer you be more mindful of how you speak to myself and Ms. Chang."

"Or what?" O' Riley retorted

"Because if you don't, you'll end up having the shortest tenure as warden in the history of Stilwater Penn." Interjected Hughes "And if you can't remember how to address the people in this room with respect, I'll find a warden who can."

After a few tense minutes, Hughes spoken again to everyone seated in her office.

"Now if we're all ready to continue like adults….we can proceed with this meeting." She said with a forced calm, while eyeing O' Riley "I called you all here to discuss the matter of the Third Street Saints and are plans for stopping them"

O' Riley glanced at Troy, but decided to think twice before opening his mouth again.

"But Mayor Hughes, the Saints are history. They have been for a while" Emily said "While I know it's troubling to have three of the gang's former members on the run. I don't think this is that big of a deal and we should consider contacting neighboring cities to keep a lookout for these fugitives."

"I have to agree with our 'District Attorney' on this one Hughes" Chuckled O' Riley "Its dumb luck that these thugs even made it t this far. Had Stilwater Penn and the women facility had some new upgrades in place, I doubt they would've gotten 10 feet from their cells, let alone escaped"

At these comments, Monica and Troy exchanged grim expressions.

"These two don't seem to grasp the gravity of the situation, do they Mayor Hughes?" Troy asked sadly

"No, I don't think they understand the shitstorm we have on our hands." Hughes replied grimly as Emily and O' Riley looked at the two of them with questioning looks. "Why don't you explain it to them Bradshaw, and don't bother skipping any details"

"Understood" Troy replied as glanced at O' Riley and Emily, making sure he had their full attention "First, calling these three 'former members' who imply they stopped being Saints. In their minds, once someone wearing purple is still standing, the Saints are still standing as far as they're concerned. And these aren't the kinda of people who run from law enforcement. They love to stand and shoot it out. The only reason more than half the gang is in jail is because we got the drop on most of them. Johnny Gat alone could probably take out at least half the SPD on his own if he felt like."

Emily felt a cold chill run down her spine "Surely you're exaggerating Chief Bradshadow. I know Johnny Gat was dangerous, but no man."

"That's what you're not hearing. Johnny Gat isn't a man so much as a killing machine in human form." Troy interrupted "When I was undercover, I saw Gat take out entire hit squads from rival gangs by himself. And where not talking about two or three guys, more like twenty or thirty armed killers and Johnny Gat would take them out with ease. They would send large groups in the Row looking for him and they would get wiped out so fast, that by the time word would get back to the Church, Johnny would already be strolling in like he just went for an afternoon walk. Julius Little told me the number one reason he recruited Gat was to make sure we wouldn't have to worry about him coming after us. Johnny Gat was to the Saints what Luca Brasi and Al Neri were to the Corlene family."

"But I've seen his file!" Emily said confidently "If Johnny Gat was that deadly, we would have gotten for more than 387 counts of murder. And of course the attempt on your life as well."

Troy snorted "That's what we got him on, doesn't mean that those are all the kills to his name. He had a violent reputation even before joining the Saints. The former DA figured that having that many counts against Gat was more than enough. I've also heard him say that he stopped counting after he hits 4,000 kills a few years back."

Emily went very pale "He was lying, he had to be lying about the number."

Troy shook his head "Ms. Chang, in my time undercover with the Saints, I learned there are three things Johnny Gat takes seriously; The Saints, His Girlfriend Aisha, and the number of people he's killed. If he says that there are over 4,000 dead bodies to his name, you can take that to the bank."

"So if we take out Johnny Gat, problem solved." O' Riley said hopeful nervousness "Those two girls will probably be so petrified

that they'll turn themselves to avoid ending up like Johnny Gat."

"That's never going to happen, namely because one of those girls is just as dangerous as Johnny Gat. While the other one is so violent that she make Johnny Gat seem like Ghandi by comparison."

"Bullshit" O' Riley replied with a stony expression "If what you're saying about Johnny Gat is accurate, how can there be people just as….if not, more dangerous than him?"

"First, there's Cassie Anderson, who broke out of the Stilwater Women's Correctional Facility. Some of the other Saints Lieutenants use to call her 'Commando Cassie' because of the apparent military training and skills she has. Needless to say, she couldn't have had a service record due to her being too young to enlist. So she was most likely trained by someone with those skills. She had an uncle by the name of James Anderson who served as an Army Ranger and later as a Ranger Instructor. Its most likely that she got her skills from him. He mother moved Shivington after her biological father was accidentally killed when he gunned down by the Vice Kings for wearing a blue work shirt. It's believed that he was mistaken for a member of the West Side Rollerz. Anderson's Uncle and her mother's brother introduced her to Brian Irons, who happened to be a former Marine who currently moved to Stilwater. They fell in love and next you know there married. Five years later, SPD accidentally mistakes Irons for a Vice Kings Enforcer and end up accidentally killing both him and his Cassie's mother in front of her. So between the gangs, SPD, and the fact that spent her life around people military experience, the conditions were perfect to create the killer known as Commando Cassie."

"Wait a minute." Said Emily "I understand the conditions that created her personality, but you still haven't explained how she's dangerous. The only thing we have her being arrested for is the failed attempt on your life by her with Johnny Gat. Also, if she was too young for the likes of the Marines, how the hell did she join the gang? It was my understanding that Julius didn't recruit young kids to the Saints. And none of the records we have indicate she was ever officially a member. I just assumed she was some radom girl Gat recruited to help him kill you."

"If Johnny Gat were the kind of person to need the help of a girl to kill me, then he wouldn't be half as dangerous as I have made him to be." Troy replied darkly "Julius wanted someone who could do really violent things without any heat coming back on the gang. That's where Cassie comes into the picture. With her skills, Julius had her doing everything from killing dirty cops on the VK's payroll, to planting car bombs in any car driven by the Rollerz. For Julius, he gets another Johnny Gat without any of the backlash that comes with it. If she ever got caught, nobody would believe she was a Saint because on the surface Julius lets it be kwon that he's not recruiting kids into the gang. Almost none of the gang knows she exists, so there's no concern about someone accidentally blabbing about her and bring heat on the gang."

"What crimes can you connect her to other than the attempt on your life?" Emily asked

"None" Troy said, with a stony expression on his face "Despite the violent crimes she's committed for the Saints, we have nothing on her. If she hadn't been busted during the botched attempt on my life, she wouldn't even have a rap sheet to speak of."

"How the fuck can you fucking spout this bullshit about a little female Rambo-wannabe, and then say you got nothing on her?" asked O' Riley grumpily

"She's good at covering her tracks" Troy replied, somewhat annoyed "If she weren't, it would have defeated the entire purpose of why Julius wanted her. To my knowledge, the cargo freighter that sunk a few years back was all her. She even admitted it to me, but there was no physical evidence to support this claim. Thus, the former DA didn't pursue it. Other than Cassie herself, the only one who know everything she's done is Julius. I've got her pegged for the freighter bombing, the murder to over a hundred SPD officers and gang members, and the car bomb that killed the principal for Stilwater Elementary ."

"Why did she kill a school principal?" asked O' Riley "Doesn't seem like the typical target of a homicidal gangbanger"

"Not sure" Troy replied "Gat claims she did it on a dare the two of them made, while Dexter claimed it was done as a favor to the Lost MC based in Liberty City. Again, only Cassie and Julius could give up all the details."

Emily shook her head in disbelief "This is too much to believe! Christ, why wasn't any of this brought to trail? Even without physical evidence, you could have still given testimony to her confession. With what the District Attorney had… "

"Absolutely no case whatsoever." Troy interrupted "At the end of the day it would have been my word against Cassie's."

"What about the other Saints Lieutenants?" O' Riley "Gangbangers are always quick to turn on each other. With their leadership gone, they should have been clawing over each other to make a deal for less jail time."

"There were no Lieutenants to cut a deal with." Troy explained, holding up four fingers on his left hand "The woman known only as 'Playa' or 'Archangel' took over for Julius, but ended up in a coma after the yacht explosion. Lin had been killed by the Rollerz months earlier, and Dexter disappeared about a week before the gang's takedown and resurfaced working for Ultor and protected by the company's legal division. And as for Johnny Gat, he not a typical gangbanger by any stretch of the imagination and was always loyal to the gang. His and Cassie's attempt to murder me after everyone else was either locked up or killed shows that their loyalty is to the Saints is unshakable. And your predecessor…." Troy nodded toward Emily "…felt that due to my time undercover with the gang, that I might jeopardize their case. And the rest is history: the Saints were locked up and there were no gangs in Stilwater"

"Until you let three new ones move in and setup shop." O' Riley laughed darkly

"That's enough O'Riley!" Emily roared, taking everyone by surprise "It's unproductive and gets us nowhere!" she turned to look at Troy "I understand and admire what you did going undercover. I can also see why you considered Cassie Anderson to be more dangerous than Johnny Gat."

"Thank you very much Ms. Wang." Troy replied, still eyeing O' Riley with malicious intent "But while Cassie is just as dangerous as Gat, both her and Gat have nothing on the Archangel."

Suddenly, the color began to drain from Emily as she felt a chill run down her spine. "Are you telling me, that this other woman is somehow more dangerous than someone who blows up cargo ships and kills cops without leaving evidence?"

"Unfortunately, not only is the Archangel otherwise known as 'The Boss' the most dangerous one. She's the only one who's had official training. Where she learned her skills, her real name, or how she ended up in Stilwater is a complete mystery."

"Give me break!" O' Riley exasperated "You make this girl out the gangster equivalent of the Lone Ranger. There's no branch of our military that would have trained someone that young!"

"No, there isn't any division of the US Military that would've trained her, much less given her the mastery of said skills." Troy said quietly "But the PRC is a different story."

"Are you talking about the People Republic of China?" Emily asked

"The very same" Troy replied "She mentioned coming here from China, and given the skills she has…"

"Chief Bradshaw, are you trying to say the Chinese sent her here to take over Stilwater via joining a gang? Because as a Chinese immigrant to this country, I take offense to that. Why couldn't she have learned it here from someone the way Cassie did?" Emily eyes flared as she stared at Troy without breaking her gaze

"I said nothing of the sort about China sending over trained assassins!" Troy shot out of his chair and stared down Emily, as he tried his best to steady his own building anger "She mentioned training at some facility somewhere in Chongqing but she never really elaborated on that. Also, when I told my handler about this information because I thought it might give us a lead on her identity. But rather than looking into the matter quietly, he sent Detective Waltson to break into the apartment she was staying in at the time. Do you know what happened?"

Emily's gaze finally relaxed slightly as she shook her head. Troy finally sat back down in his seat before continuing while taking a moment to glance both Hughes and O' Riley to make sure he had their undivided attention.

"The detective disappeared without a trace. Captain Mallory, the officer who was my appointed handler said that he spoke to Waltson right before he entered her apartment. He supposedly waited until she left her apartment before he broke in." Troy said darkly "But an hour later, he never turned up at Mallory's appointed meeting place. A week went by without anyone seeing Waltson or knowing what happened to him, until one day a package gets delivered to the station. Inside was Waltson's severed head."

All the color was now drained from Emily skintone, making her paler than before. O' Riley shifted uneasily in his chair, finally being lost for words.

"Oh my God!" Emily whispered "Did she find Waltson in her apartment and kill him?"

"That the theory we have at this point, but there's no way to me sure. It would be too much of a coincidence that he was killed will investigating her." Troy said in a matter-of-factly tone "Yet, Waltson's severed head being delivered to Chief Monroe wasn't the most unsettling part about this whole case."

"What the hell could possibly be more setting than some re-enacting a scene from 'The Godfather' with Waltson playing the role of Khartoum."

Troy suppressed his disgust of O' Riley analogy as he continued " When the medical examiner's office was examining Waltson's remains, they his detective's badge shoved in his mouth. It was already a twisted message to send to the SPD, but there was a problem with this. Waltson never wore his badge in the field; he considered it bad luck if he got comprised and someone found that badge on him. As a result Waltson always kept it in his desk drawer anytime he had to leave the station. So when they found the badge in his mouth, an officer was sent to check his personal effects and sure enough, his badge was missing."

"Bullshit" Replied O' Riley "He must of taken his badge without realizing it."

"That's what Monroe thought too." Troy said coldly "Except for the fact that there are several officers who saw Waltson place his badge in his desk before he left the Prescient that day."

"That's leaves only two possibilities" Emily chimed in "Either someone took his badge and gave it to his killer or the person who killed Waltson somehow entered the police station and took the badge from his desk."

"Correctly" Troy replied meekly "And I don't know what scares me more, the idea that someone he knew with access to his desk may have killed him and stolen the badge. Or someone close to him may have been paid by someone else to steal it. Neither option sounds pleasant."

For a few minutes, the room held an eerie silence until finally Mayor Hughes decided to break it.

"I wanted the two of you to hear these firsthand accounts from Chief Bradshaw not because I aimed to scare you, but because it was crucial that everyone understand the stakes involved." Hughes explained "Each of you have been selected by me personally to insure that such atrocities never befall Stilwater ever again! Ms. Wang is young, but has a proven track record for her integrity. She will prosecute any gang members arrested by the SPD and has been entrusted to make sure that the maximum sentence. She will also pursue R.I.C.O cases against the gang and their leadership."

"You can count on me Mayor Hughes." She replied, her composure somewhat regained after the chilling stories she had heard from Bradshaw "No gangbanger is gonna see the light of day if I have anything to say about it."

"Good to hear Ms. Wang. I',m sure we're in good hands with you." She turned her attention to Troy "You're going to have to double down on cleaning up the gangs in this City. As a result, I've had some funding donated to us courtesy of Ultor. While I don't trust their endgame, we're not in a position to turn away a valuable resource. So let make the most of this deal with the devil! While I expect your officers to make arrests, I want everything done by book and no 'Vigilante Justice'. We don' t need our citizens thinking that SPD plays fast and loose with the law. Understood?"

"Consider it done." Troy replied "I didn't risk my life trying to take down the Saints only for them to come back stronger than ever."

"Good to hear Bradshaw. We're going to really be counting on you." Hughes implored "As for you Mr. O' Riley, I have the last of the security upgrades you recommended being installed at Stilwater Penitentiary as we speak. I'm also going to have to raise taxes this year to cover these upgrades, so I expect any inmates that are locked up, to stay locked up."

"No worried Hughes! I got everything under control." O' Riley responded cockily "I already started implementing additional security measures. As we speak, all the Saints currently incarcerated in Stilwater Penn being relocated to a separate cell block of the prison. They've become emboldened since some of their slightly more intelligent members escaped, so Isolating them in a section of the prison makes them more manageable."

"That sounds like a horrible idea." Troy said "Putting them all in one spot just makes it easier for them to plot an escape attempt."

"And being from the same gang almost guarantees that they'll cooperate with each should an opportunity arises," Emily chimed in "And with no other prisonesr to worry about impeding their escape, almost seems like the perfect storm for an escape."

"I can't help but agree with Wang and Bradshaw on this one O' Riley" Hughes said "Are you sure this is the best idea for handling the Saints we have in custody."

"First, I'm more than aware of the risks and have taken precautions against such things." O' Riley indigently "They stay locked down 24/7 and will be barred from personal visits on the grounds of 'security concerns'. And I think we can all agree there's not a lot of people who are going to get their panties in a bunch over the treatment of some gangbangers. Especially considered what's recently occurred with members of their former gang."

"Fair point." Hughes conceded

"Also, the best security measures taxpayer money can buy were installed in the D-Block section of the prison where the Saints will be held. There's cameras covering every angle, vents that disperse tear gas, and 10 riot teams on constant standby in the event the direct intervention is needed. All the cell blocks have backup power so that eliminates the concern of escape during a power outage. These security measures will also be installed at the women's facility later this week."

"Good to hear" Hughes nodded "It seems you have everything well at hand."

"Yes, I do." O' Riley smirked "Now if everyone done questioning my decisions, I've got to finish overseeing the last of the security upgrades."

Without another word and without waiting for Hughes to respond, O' Riley rose from his seat and exited Hughes' office.

"What a jackass." Troy remarked

"Agreed" Emily turned to her attention to Hughes "Why was such a man choosen to oversee our jails?"

"He came highly recommended. Despite his rather colorful personality, he's known to get results." Hughes replied "And considered the fact that most people wouldn't touch the job with a ten-foot pole after two prison breaks, we should count our blessings."

"Blessings? Really?" Troy asked "Because that guy is setting himself up for a fall. Only problem is we're going to be coming along for the ride."

"He's still underestimating what the Saints are capable of." Emily agreed "The idea of all the imprisoned Saints in once place seems like a bad idea no matter how you look at it."

"I understand your concerns, but I am trusting that O' Riley know whats he doing…for all our sakes." Hughes replied "Because if something goes sideways after the resources he been given, I'll kick he as personally."

"Works for me!" Troy smirked

"Same here!" Emily grinned impishly

"Good" Hughes smirked slyly "Let's get to work and take back our city!"

Mei was in presidential suite she claimed for herself in the hotel wearing purple tube top with a . Thanks to Piecre and Shaundi's connections, they were not only able to repair most of the rooms, but also furnish them with a few beds, tables, and chair to make it more comfortable. She was looking over the prison blueprints Cassie obtained via bribing one of the local contractors. She was determined to put her rescue plan in action, but when she got word that construction was going on over at Stilwater Penn, she knew her plan would have to be foolproof. She understood that anything less would just get her and everyone else killed. Her thoughts were interrupted when the sound of knocking came from behind her door.

"Come in Carlos" She replied without looking up "What have you got for me?"

Carlos sheepishly opened the door and poked his head in "How did you know it was me?"

Mei looked up "Because only you and Becky knock before entering. And since the footsteps were to light to be Becky's, it had to be you."

"Wow, that's really cool." Carlos awed "By the way, I got word to Maero, the leader of the Brotherhood that we want to meet with him. It seems he willing to form an alliance."

"Sweet. You did good Carlos!" she gave him a pat on the back "I'll make a banger out of you yet. Which reminds me…I still owe you something for busting me out, don't I? You asked for a blowjob if I remember correctly"

"Um..I was just joking." Carlos replied quickly "I know you're not that kind of girl."

"Oh? Now I'm curious." Mei smirked "What kind of girl do you think I am?"

"The kinda of that…..you know….likes girls." Carlos blushed furiously was starting at his shoes "So no guy would interest you..let alone a guy like me."

"First of all Carlos, let's clear something up for the record; I'm bisexual. Though I do tend to hook up with girls more than guys." She giggled "Cause at the end of the day, sometimes you want dive into a 'fish taco' and other times you want to be impaled by some 'sausage'.Ya feel me?"

Carlos, at a loss for words simply nodded. Mei then took a few steps closer. Carlos was about a foot taller than her, he felt like a wounded animal that was trapped by a vicious predator.

"Come on, there's no reason to be so timid." She teased "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were a virgin."

Suddenly, Carlos became another shade of red from his blushing and it clicked instantly."

"Oh my goodness." She giggled "You're a virgin!"

"Yes, I am." He groaned "So lets the whole you teasing me thing out of the way."

"Carlos, I going to tell you something very important; girls love fucking guys who are virgins" she said in a semi-serious tone "It's like buying a new car….no there's no mileage. In the case of guys, it means a girl doesn't have to break him of any bad habits."

Carlos' blushing began to lessen but he was still doubtful "It's ok Boss. You don't have to lie to protect my feelings."

"Quit the touching family sitcom buillshit." She rolled her eyes "You really don't believe? I prove it to you."

"How?" he asked bluntly

"I'll show you." Mei took half a step backward "Pull down my panties."

"Come again?" he asked again

"You heard me. Pull. Down. My. Panties." She repeated sternly "You can consider it an order if it helps."

As carefully as he could with shaky hands, Carlos knelt down in front of Mei. He then reached his hands under her skirt and proceeded to place his hands gently on her thighs. After his fingers clumsily found the elastic for her underwear, Carlos began to slowly pull Mei panties off her legs. She was wearing pink cashmere panties with an white embroidery along the waistline. If Carlos were freaking out, he might have enjoyed the fact that he was pulling the panties off an Asian hottie. Expect for the fact that this 'Asian hottie' had a body count that could put could the Terminator to shame. After he finally pulled her panties down to her ankles, he quickly shot back to his feet and took several steps back.

"Took you long enough." Mei giggled "But I'm not done making my point. Come over here."

"Are you sure?" he asked nervously "Maybe we should stop. What if someone comes in?"

"Good point" Mei said "Let's take care of that problem first."

Mei kicked off her panties from around her ankles, and then proceeded to walk over to the door and lock it.

"Now, let finish what we started " Mei smirked seductively as she walked back over to Carlos "Give me your hands."

"Um…ok" Carlos timidly held out his hands to Mei, who proceeded to place his left over her breast, and his right hand between her thighs. Carlos noticed that Mei's face was becoming slightly pink and her breathing was getting heavy.

"I figured you deserved to cop a feel until your ready for that blowjob" Mei whispered "But I wanted you to see how wet you made me at the thought of fucking a virgin. Go ahead a see how wet I am already"

In spite of himself, Carlos began running his fingers over her vaginal lips, making them more drenched with stroke. Suddenly, Carlos was moving his fingers with an increased pace as his other hand groped and squeezed her breast.

"Can I put my fingers in?" He blurted out suddenly, taken aback by his own daring. To his surprise, Mei nodded her consent while biting down on her lower lip. Carlos produced to insert his middle and ring finger into Mei, all the while increasing the speed of his hands. After a few minutes , he felt Mei vaginal lips clench tightly around his fingers and felt her body spasm slightly as her knees buckled. As she orgasm, she covered her mouth to stop any noise from escaping her mouth and used her other had to grip his should to avoid collapsing. She took a minute to steady her legs before glancing at Carlos again.

"Thanks Carlos" she smiled, still breathing heavily "That was my first orgasm in years. I guess I needed it more than you. Don't think anyone's every made me cum that hard before, let alone from just their fingers."

"No problem." Carlos replied bashfully "Happy to help."

"If you that good with you fingers, you're good to a damn sex savant in the bed" she commented "You got a condom on you?"

"No….I don't" Carlos face instantly became crestfallen. "Sorry…."

"Hey, relax! That's nothing to apologize for." Mei reassured him "Tell you want. Once we take care of busting out the rest of the Saints, I'll pick up some birth control and we'll have us an all-night sex session. Sound good?"

"Uu-Uh….su-sure." Carlos stuttered, blushing deeply once more "Sounds good to me!"

"Excellent" Mei walked over and retrieved her panties from the ground. "Go and round up Gat and the others, we got some planning to do. Oh….and Carlos?"

"Yeah Boss?" he asked

"While I like the ride you got. Be careful showing off any purple, at least until we bust the other Saints out of jail. Most people are going to underestimate us, but I'm sure Bradshaw is already making plans to move against us."

"Got it Boss" Carlos smiled "I'll be more careful."

"You better be." She warned "I don't want anything happening before I get to pop your cherry."

Five minutes later, the other Saints Lieutenants joined Mei in her suite and began looking over the documents. Based on the information they had on hand, they began formulating a plan to assault the jail.

"It looks like there installing additional security cameras all over the place" Cassie pointed out "That's on top of several new security systems and high grade blast doors."

"Blast doors? What are those?" Carlos asked

"They're high grade doors meant to withstand a lot of punishment." Pierce explained " You can literally strap explosives to them and they won't budge,"

"Sounds like a challenge to me." Said Lily "What if we used blowtorches"

"They're made to hold against extreme heat" Piece grimaced "Even if we had something that could cut through those doors, it would take too long to get the other Saints out."

"Not to mention trying to figure out which cells have the former Saints and which ones have regular inmates" Shaundi pointed out "Let me make some phone calls and see what I can do."

"Do it" Mei ordered "Lily…..I gotta get use to calling you by that you that name…..where do were stand with explosives"

"Spoke to Samson this afternoon, and he's very happy to have our business again" Lily smiled "He's giving us four hundred pounds of C4 explosive and 3 stinger missiles on the house as a 'Welcome Back' gift to the Saints."

Everyone was at a loss for words and simply started at Lily, dumbfounded over what she had just said.

"Samson's also been a cool dude, but he's just going to _**give away**_ four hundred pounds of C4?" Mei asked "And since when does he have stinger missiles, let alone stinger missiles to also give away as well?"

"Cut to the chase newbie" Gat said bluntly "What the catch here?"

"Samson got this stuff for another client out in San Andreas" Lily explained "The client in question got killed by the police two weeks ago. And that client also happened to have paid Samson in advance. Its already been paid for by someone else and he doesn't want to risk having military grade weapons in his possession if the cops happen to raid his place. And get this; he throwing in another hundred homemade nail bombs if we clear everything out of his warehouse by the end of the week"

"He doesn't have to twist my arm on this one! Tell him he's got a deal." Mei turned to Gat "Grab some of the crew and go with Lily to pick everything up later tonight. I know it's a simple deal and that Samson can be trusted, but we're not taking any chances. Ya feel me?"

"No worries Boss, I got this." Gat replied nonchalantly "No need to get your panties in a bunch." At this remark, Mei and Carlos started snickering

"We missing something here?" Pierce asked

"Inside joke. Don't worry about it." She replied "Cassie, we got a line on a boat yet?"

"I do, but….you're not going to like it" Cassie nervously glanced at Mei "It's a yacht. Its similar to one that you were on with Alderman Hughes….but not completely the same!"

"It's cool Cass" Mei reassured her "I'm not going to turn into a scared little bitch every time I have to go near the water."

"Cool! That's very good hear." Cassie was still glanced at Mei before continuing "It twice the size of Hughes' boat, but twice as fast too so getting everyone onboard and getting away shouldn't be a problem. Boat belongs to this luxury rental company that going into foreclosure, so they'll probably be happy when we still and sink it."

"Why sink do we have to sink the yacht though?" Carlos Asked "It would be pretty sweet if the Saints had their own private boat."

"Yeah I would be." Mei agreed "Expect we've got no place to stash it."

"Oh….i see. Guess I forgot about that" Carlos replied

"Plus, we can't afford to leave any evidence behind." Cassie explained "It would be beyond stupid if we pulled this off, only for the cops to show up here and lock everybody up."

"We've got our escape worked out." Pierce looked down at the blueprints "But we still have no way of getting in, or even knowing where the Saints are."

"Um Boss." Shaundi closed her flip phone "I got an ex-boyfriend who's one of the workmen on this prison renovation. According to what he heard the new warden say, all the Saints are going to be moved to the D-Block section of the prison. It also going to have the most surveillance out of every other block in the prison. They're even putting in special vents to pump tear gas into the cell block to prevent rioting and escape attempts."

"It seems stupid placing all the Saints in one place" Lily retorted "Even with new security features, it's almost like this new warden is daring us to break in."

"But how do we get in though?" Pierce asked

"Its simple" Mei snickered "I already have someone who's going to help us get in."

Lily's smiled coyly , locking eyes with Mei. "We're thinking about that 'friend' that you still have to visit , aren't you?"

"Glad to see you caught on so fast." Mei replied "I think it's time we take a trip to 451 Copperton"


	13. Calm before the storm

_**High everyone! This chapter was going to be longer, but my laptop harddive died on me...twice...And since it's my birthday tomorrow (29 and counting, I'm officially an old man) I decided to publish what's essentially the first half of the original chapter. No worries, next chapter will be worth the wait (and at 10,000 it should be XD). I contemplated giving up this story, but was really moved by the individuals who told me I should keep it up. Thanks as always to LynGuerra, who's one of the cornerstones that keep me motivated to keep writing. Also, a special nod to both **__**psycho-k and **_  
_**Freethinker037 for giving me many suggestions and ideas that show up in this chapter and the next! As always, I own nothing and I'm too poor to sue. Enjoy!  
**_

* * *

"I don't know anything more than you do." Morris said quietly "Are you sure it was one of the escaped prisoners that murdered Alan and his family?"

Morris had been brought into Stilwater Police Headquarters, for what he thought was possible some unpaid parking tickets his wife had racked up on the car. The last thing he expected was to be told that one of his closest friends was not only dead, but that his entire family had been murdered as well. He sat there in an enclosed office as two detectives informed him of what happened.

"We're pretty sure at this point that banger known as 'Archangel' was involved" said the older gentleman who identified himself as Detective John Perkins. The younger female detective identified herself as Detective Danielle Brooks. Perkins seemed to be handling all the questioning, while Brooks leaned against the adjacent wall, listening to everything Morris was saying.

"But there's no way!" Morris pleaded "How do you know it wasn't some random home invasion?"

"There was no DNA evidence, but the crime scene has many similarities to other crime scenes from a few years ago" Perkins explained "And if the escaped prisoner knew how to find your friend, then you might be next. But I think the better question is how she even knew where Alan lived."

Morris hung his head "Alan told her. He was running at the mouth with the Jane Doe prisoner after she woke up. I didn't think would…"

Perkins slammed his fist onto the table, starling Morris and causing him to become stop speaking. The detective wore an angry scowl across his face as he leaned down and locked eye with him.

"Let's not waste each other time Mr. Kotter." Perkins growled "Your bubby Alan is dead along with his wife and two sons. This woman doesn't give two shits about killing a man and his entire family. So with that being said, let's stop bullshitting each other and you tell me everything that happen between you, Alan, and our Jane Doe."

Morris hung is head once more as he began thinking about his options. He knew that they had nothing to hold him on; it wasn't as though he murdered Alan's family. But being anything less than cooperative would place him in a negative light. The last thing he needed was people thinking him and Alan help those prisoners escape from the infirmary. It would make it seem as though Alan (and possibly himself) were marked for death for being 'loose ends', rather than correctional officers who had the misfortune of pissing of the wrong woman. With the death of Alan and his family, he understood that any attempt to leave Stilwater would only further any suspicions the SPD had about him. Even if Morris stuck to his story and they believed him…it wouldn't change the fact that their Jane Doe was still out there, and now quite possibly know where his family lives.

Seeing no better alternative, Morris began telling the detectives everything. How Alan how groped and smacked the prisoner due to her being in restraints. He told them about the warning she had given them, which prompted Alan to taunt her with not only his full name, but his actual address as well. He even informed them of the last conversation with Alan; and how after hearing how their escapee broke Johnny Gat out of police custody, they decided that they were going to take their families and leave town for a while. After Morris finished telling them everything, the room was quiet for a few moments. Detective Brooks spoke for the first time, breaking the silence in the room.

"Mr. Kotter, I am very sorry for the death of your friend and you have my condolences." She said calmly "But I have to ask you if Alan happened to know where you lived."

"Yes. His family has been over a couple of time to have dinner with us. Why?" Morris' eyes now darted between the two detectives "Why's that important?"

"There's a chance that you and your family are still in danger." Perkins explained "You guys were going to leave town because you were worried about this woman coming after you, right? There's still a chance that she may come after you Mr. Kotter."

Morris shook his head "There's no way! She wanted Alan! Alan's the one who disrespected this crazy bitch! She's got no reason to come after me whatsoever."

"….except for the fact that you watched Alan take advantage of her being restrained and never made a move to stop him." Brooks replied cooly "Most gangbanger's have a 'guilty by association mentality', and this woman is no different. As far as the Archangel is concerned, she's got to kill you in order to send a message that if anyone disrespects her, she going to put them six feet under. Even if it's only perceived disrespect, she'll feel that it needs to avenged."

Perkins shook his head "You might as well have ass-fucked the bitch while she was still in restraints, at least then you would have…."

"That's enough Perkins!" Brooks cut him off, clearly annoyed by her partner's choice of words "We don't intend to let anything happen to you or your family Mr. Kotter. That's why we'll have several undercover units discretely following your family. The Archangel decides to come after you; the SPD will be there to stop her."

Morris liked the idea of a protective detail, but didn't like the idea of his family out in the open. Especially if those rumors about this woman being a trained killer before gangbanging were actually true, which would mean that his family was in danger even as he sat in the interrogation room.

"Wouldn't it be better for me and my family to enter the witness protection program?" he asked "considering what this woman is capable of, it would probably be the better option here."

Perkins shook his head "We don't have enough probable cause to support placing your family in witness protection."

Morris could feel his anger rising "Really? So you don't have enough cause to relocate my family, but you've got enough to drag me in here and play '20 questions'?" he looked over at Brooks "Or are you hoping that when she shows up and massacres my family, you'll be there to arrest her? Well you can all go fuck yourselves."

Morris got up and made his way to the door only to have Detective Brooks blocking his exit. Perkin came up from behind and gently placed his right hand on Morris' shoulder, nodding for him to sit back down. Morris glanced at Perkins, then back at Brooks. Feeling defeated, his made his way back over and sat down. He crossed his arms and continued to look back and forth between the two detectives, trying to figure out what the endgame was. As far as he knew, they had nothing to charge him on and if they wouldn't give him the protect he needed, he was going to leave Stilwater with his family the moment he left the prescient. After several tense moments of silence, Brooks finally spoke.

"Mr. Kotter, I understand that you're in a difficult situation." She began "And if the roles were reversed, my response would probably be no different than your own. But if there's a chance that Archangel knows where you live, your undercover security detail to will be there to protect you from this woman. She may have two other associates helping her, so we're keeping a lookout for them as well."

"This is bullshit!" Morris growled "If there's some grand concern, then I demand you place my family in witness protection!"

Perkins came over to the side of the table and pressed his fists downward into the table as he leaned over to the table and stared Morris down.

"You're not a position to make demands of the Stilwater Police department." He said venomously "You're already in enough trouble as it is without acting like some spoiled kid."

"I've done nothing wrong!" Morris barked

"You colleague sexually assaulted a female prisoner, Mr. Kotter. And to make matters worse, you didn't report it!" Perkins retorted "We've looked into your personnel files as well as the late Mr. Whitmoore, and it seems that this wasn't the first time he did this to a prisoner! I'm not saying he did this to every female inmate he came across, and I'm certainly not suggesting that you were there every single incident. But your complacency in Mr. Whitmoore's deplorable conduct lead you both to the current situation with him dead, and you living in fear of sharing his fate. Had you two idiots have been paying proper attention to your jobs, the citizens of Stilwater wouldn't have anything to fear from this woman."

"Sure. Because the 'citizens of Stilwater' had no concerns about their safety with the Ronin, Brotherhood, and Sons of Samedi running loose." Morris replied sarcastically "Besides, If you won't help me, I'll go public with this story."

Brooks laughed "And what are you going to tell the media? That you need help because you and your buddy groped and smacked around a dangerous criminal who later broke out jail? By all means, the blame for the Archangel's escape might be blamed on officers last attending to her. And since no one's about to condemn a man who was recently murdered along with his entire family, that leaves you holding the bag."

Morris shook his head "The public will want action! They won't stand for the way I being treated." He looked over at Brooks smugly "I'm also sure if word gets out about other people she's paid visits to, the SPD is going to come across looking very incompetent. "

"You seem out of touch with the wants of your fellow citizens Mr. Kotter. " Brooks returned to leaning on the wall "So allow me to put things into perspective for you; the people would rather we use our resources to catch this woman and put her back in jail as opposed protecting some fool who pissed her off. Also, if word got out about her serial killer-like calling card, then two things are going to happen. The first, people will say 'Wow she a real psycho who kills anyone who harms people in the Row. The second thing people will say is, 'Wow. That correctional officer must have really have done something bad for this woman to come after him'. But since you're confident that everything is going to play out so well, you're more than welcome to leave. After all, no formal charges have been brought against you."

Brooks proceeded to walk over and opened the interrogation room door. Morris maintained his icy stare with Detective Brooks, but made no motion to leave. After an intense moment that felt like an eternity, Brooks closed the door and resumed her position of leaning on the wall across from Morris.

"Please understand that we need your help Mr. Kotter, and we're more than happy to place in witness protection afterwards." She said softly "So work with us to take this woman down. Who knows….. If it turns out that she's not after you, we'll pull the protective detail and you can forget all about this and continue about your business. We'll even still relocate you should you still feel concerned about you and your family's safety."

"And what I tell you to go fuck yourselves?" Morris asked defiantly

"Then we'll have to bring formal charges against you for violating the Stilwater Penn's code of conduct." Perkins replied casually "And I don't think I have to explain the harsh conditions you'll be dealing with. You think that's prison's dangerous for a correctional officer? Try being a prisoner who _**was**_ a correctional officer in the same prison. I wonder how many convicts would love the chance to settle the score with you. Or maybe someone will try snaking you in the chow hall, just so they'll boost their rep while locked up."

"Those charges would never hold up in court!" Morris retorted

"They don't need to hold up during your trial Mr. Kotter, since you'll be a marked man." Perkins explained "Who's going to hire you as a correctional officer if this situation comes to light? You'll be lucky to hold down a job mopping floors at Tee'N'Ay . Also, if this goes to trail, there's gonna be media coverage, which I'm sure would lead to the Archangel finding you. So what's you answer Kotter; help us take down a dangerous criminal or risk the possibility of death?"

Morris knew that he options were limited in this situation, but even still never expected to have the Stilwater SPD strong-arm him into using his family as bait to lure out a homicidal psychopath with an axe to grind. On the other hand, he conceded that maybe having armed cops guarding him and his family around the clock might not be the worst thing in the world right now…assuming the got the drop on her. He might not only survive crossing paths with her…he might even be looked on as the hero helped take down the so called "Butcher of Stilwater".

"I guess I don't really have a choice, do I detective?" Morris replied dejectedly "What do you need me to do?"

"Inform you wife and daughter about the situation, and they need to avoid going anywhere without a lot of people around." Perkins explained "It will make monitoring their movements easier if they don't divert too much from their standard routine. However, they don't have to change any plans for parties or family gatherings. If you're daily routines seem too predictable, it might tip the Archangel off that you're not only being watched but protected."

"But you will be protected Mr. Kotter." Brooks assured him "Even if she doesn't make a move on you, we can follow her back to wherever she hiding and get the drop on her."

Morris felt a wave of relief wash over him "So you're going to watch over me and family until you capture her?"

"We'll give you protection for a long enough time to determine that she's not coming after you. We're not the damn Secret Service" Perkins barked "If after a month she hasn't come after you, we're pulling the protective detail."

"Until then, its vital that you and you're family not leave Stilwater." Brooks implored

"Fine." Morris agreed "Just promise me you'll keep my wife and daughter safe from this crazy bitch. If Morris Kotter's a dead man walking…then so be it. Once my family walks away alive, that's all I care about."

For the first time since the interview began, Perkins' expression softened "Don't worry, me and Brooks will make sure you all get out of this alive."

Carlos watched as the prison guard from Stilwater Penn left the police prescient and walked to his gray Keystone. As the guard drove out of the parking lot, he saw three unmarked Five-Os following him. Carlos was in a stolen blue Komodo with Becky in the passenger seat with McCormick and Cassie riding in the back. After being yelled by Lily, Gat and Cassie both proceeded to chew him out over the attention he had drawn to himself with the modifications to his car. For now, he was getting by with stolen and repossessed cars in order to get around.

"Finally, It's about damn time." McCormick sighed "Let's grab this guy and bring him back to the Boss."

"No dice, dude." Replied Becky

"Why not?" McCormick asked "We spray the three cop cars, run him off the road, and then drag him back to the hideout. It'll be easy"

"While I'm sure Johnny would admire your 'enthusiasm'…." Cassie replied "…I didn't break out of jail so I could get killed in a shootout on a highway where the cops have the numbers advantage. Remember, we need this alive _**and**_ going to work the next day so we can break the other Saints out of jail. And since he's got police protection now, either the cops or the CO think he's next on the Boss's hitlist. And seeing as how we were tailing him, their paranoia isn't that far off."

"Besides, the Boss already knows the CO's and where lives, so there's no need to run the risk of being caught." Carlos said "That's why the Boss doesn't want us wearing purple yet."

"Or driving tricked out rides with purple paint jobs." Becky teased

"Yeah, yeah…. Just go ahead and laugh it up." Carlos grumbled "Anyway, the guy's name is Morris Kotter and he lives over at 451 Copperton."

"Wow" McCormick awed "How the fuck did you find that out?"

"I didn't, that's all Shaundi right there" Carlos smirked "Apparently, she extremely good at computer hacking if you can believe it."

"Shaundi? The stoner hippie with the dreadlocks whose fucked more dudes than a professional pornstar?" McCormick Laughed "I guess you really can't judge a book by its cover."

"You can say that again." Carlos smirked "Anyway better call the Boss and let her know what happened."

Carlos pulled out his phone and selected the Mei's number from his list of contacts. She answered immediately after the first ring, which is something she always did when he called.

"_What's up Carlos?" she asked "You and the crew still got eyes on Kotter?"_

"No go Boss." He replied "He got picked up by the cops after the funeral for that prison guard. He was at the police station for about an hour. Then he left with three unmarked cop cars following him."

"_So he got Five-O watching his ass? That's so fucking hilarious!" _Mei laughed_ "Like those idiots could protect him from me. Doesn't matter anyway, I doubt they'll protect him for long. Come on back to the hideout with the others. We gotta go over some shit for this meeting with the Brotherhood."_

"Sure thing Boss, we're on our way back right now." Carlos hung up and glanced around at his passengers "Boss wants us back at the hideout."

"Hey, that works for me!" McCormick smirked "It'll give me a chance to work on my shooting"

"Which is something that all of you really need to work improving!" Cassie teased "I got to make sure none of you get killed out there. It'll just make me look bad after I took the time to teach you."

"Got it Cass!" Becky replied cheerfully

"Always" chimed in McCormick

"By the way, Carlos" Cassie was now glancing in his direction "How the hell did you set up a meeting between the Boss and the leader of the Brotherhood anyway?"

"Yeah, I was wondering about that too." Becky narrowed her eyes at Carlos "How do you have the rep to arrange a sitdown like that."

"Easy." Carlos smiled "I had to repo an Atlasbreaker from one of the members. I promised to cut him a break and tell the repo company that I couldn't find the monster truck if he set up a meeting with his Boss."

The other Saints in the car instantly started laughing at the Brotherhood member's predicament.

"Can't believe that's all it took" Becky giggled "I'm amazing Maero didn't kill him for being so stupid."

"What can I tell you, those guys really seem to love their big trucks and tattoos." Carlos smirked

After they pulled up outside the mission house, they made their way down to the hotel, where Mei was have a sparring session with a tall man with an extremely pale complexion. He had green eyes, spiky black hair and mutton-chop sideburns.

Mei saw them walking in and instantly put a hold on the sparring as she made her way over to them while removing her fingerless boxing gloves. She was wearing a black and grey mini skirt and had nothing covering her chest other than the pink bra. Carlos and McCormick stood there staring at Mei like love-struck puppies until she brought them back to attention.

"Boys, if you done fucking me with your eyes, let's get down to business." Mei commanded

"Maybe if they were getting laid, they wouldn't drool over every half naked girl they see." Becky teased

"Are you volunteering?" McCormick asked with mock seduction

"Not with a million condoms McCormick" Becky retorted

"So there is a number….good to know" he replied coyly "I'm going to have to remember that later for future reference."

"Anyway," Mei said loudly, bringing their attention back to her "Carlos, when do we meet with the Brotherhood Leader?"

"Tomorrow morning at 10:00am" Carlos beamed "We're meeting him at the Stilwater Caverns."

"Wait a minute, is that a good idea?" Cassie asked

"Maero's go-between suggested it." Carlos replied "Seemed like a good place to have some privacy and not be overheard."

Becky shook her head "It seems like a good place to get ambushed."

"Agreed" said Cassie and McCormick in unison

"It seemed like an option at the time." Carlos had a crestfallen look on his face "Anyplace that's neutral ground is bound to have cops. We can't set up a meeting on our own turf, since we don't have any turf outside the mission house and there's no way we can risk him coming here."

"Good thinking Carlos!" Mei patted him on the shoulder "It's probably for the best anyway. Besides, it's not like I've become so defenseless that I'm afraid of a possible ambush. Plus, I'll have Monster watching our backs."

"Who's Monster?" Becky, McCormick, and Carlos asked in unison

"He's that big brawler that the Boss was just sparring with." Cassie answered "He ran with the Saints back in the day. But what's he doing here though? Didn't he get locked up?"

"He dropped his flags a little while after we locked down the city. Because he left, I guess Troy gave him a pass and didn't turn him in. A few other people in the crew dropped their flags around that and got to walk away without a trip the jailhouse or the morgue" Mei explained "He went up North to Alaska. He figured it was a chance to improve his sniper skills…..and he always did love the cold of course. He was passing through town when heard about us gathering a new crew. He's also gonna help us break out the original members as well."

"Cool having another OG around" McCormick beamed "Maybe I'll show him some of my moves and teach him a thing or two."

"Suuuure" Cassie replied nonchalantly "The day you outshoot you Monster, I'll get down you my knees and let you face-fuck me in front of the whole gang."

McCormick smiled slyly "You ladies know you want me!"

"Whatever!" snickered Becky

"Not even in your dreams, McCormick." Cassie teased "Anyway, Let get back to our rescue mission. Monster and McCormick are going to start looking for good snipping positions to pick off the guards in the watchtowers. Becky, you and Gat are going to putting together explosives. I can't stress how careful you two need to be with this shit. One wrong move and we're going to be blown sky high! Got it"

"Got it, Boss" answered McCormick

"I'll meet up with Johnny right now, Boss" said Becky

"Good" Mei turned to Carlos "Monster is gonna hang back out of sight during our meeting, just in case there's trouble. Make sure you're armed as well."

Carlos smiled "Don't worry Boss, you know I got this! I'm going to go talk to Monster and work out the details."

As he walked off, she couldn't help but smile. Despite seeming like a puppy that was out to hump her leg (due to her own sexual teasing), she couldn't help but admire how reliable he was becoming.

"You're next conquest Boss?" Cassie asked coyly

"Maybe" she replied dismissively "There would definitely be a lot of energy in the bedroom, but he seems like the type of guy who becomes attached to you the moment you let them fuck you. But since I've been teasing him so much, the least I can do is pop his cherry.'

"He's a virgin?" Cassie narrowed her eyes seductively "You could have fooled me. Obviously he doesn't have a lot of experience with women, but I figured he had fucked a girl or two at least. "

"True" Mei conceded "But he needs to get himself a nice girl who good for more than some recreational fucking."

Cassie side-slid next to Mei "You mean a nice girl like me?"

Mei Patted her on the shoulder "I meant a girl who hasn't had more sperm in her than a free clinic."

"Hey!" Cassie huffed "First of all, that really a cruel thing to say. Second, for the cock I've sucked or fucked, I've got nothing on Shaundi. "

"True" Mei giggled "By the way, were you able to that 'special item' I asked for?"

"Yeah, it was easy." Cassie answered "I had Carlos' friend Luis make the modifications you asked for. Are you going to use it for the prison break?"

"You know it!" Mei grinned "I can just see the look on their faces when we show up to get our people out."


	14. Twin Skeletons

_**Hey Everyone! Hope the holidays were good to everybody! This is the longest chapter I've ever written, so please let me know what you think. I kept playing the Fall Out Boy song with the same name over and over while I wrote the second half of this chapter. As always, shoutout to LynGuerra who's support and suggests continue to make this story possible. If you're a fan of Saints Row fanfics, make sure you check out her story "Everybody wants to Rule the World". Some jackass (who's name I won't mention) has been ripping off her story, yet can't hold a candle to it. Anyway...back on topic! As always, please read and review. I own nothing with the expection of the original charcters. I also don't have any money so please don't sue me. Enjoy!**_

* * *

It was a cold and rainy morning as Mei and Carlos drove up in a black Bootlegger outside the Stilwater Caverns. For the purpose of the meeting, Mei suspended her "low profile" policy and wore black cargo pants with purple stripes and a purple and black basketball jersey. Carlos wore his purple sweatpants and long sleeve black sweater in order to keep warm. As always, he was his iconic purple beanie on his head. She wanted to make it clear that to the Brotherhood leader that he was dealing with the Leader of the Saints. While it felt great wearing purple out in the open again, she knew it could be just as dangerous as calling the Stilwater PD and telling them that the Saints were back in business. Mei was more than willing to welcome the possibility of an alliance, but she wasn't going to take any chances. Especially considering what happened to her the last time she had a 'sitdown' with someone to talk business. Becky and Monster were parked a block down the street in a van with four other Saints armed to the teeth, waiting on standby in case anything happened. She also had McCormick and Cassie get there a few hours earlier and setup on the roof of the warehouse overlooking the meeting point with sniper rifles. If Maero, another Brotherhood member, or anyone else decided to get an itchy trigger finger, Cassie and McCormick would open fire from the roof while the other Saints arrived as backup. But with the visitors to the cavern going in and out, she also felt secure in the sense that Maero wouldn't try something in such a public place.

Mei turned her attention to Carlos, who was blowing onto his hands to keep them warm "Yo Carlos! When's this Maero guy supposed to meet us here? If my nipples get any harder from the cold, I'm going to be able to cut fucking diamonds!"

"I'm supposed get a call from one of their guys when they're ready." Carlos explained "I guess they also wanted to make sure it's not some sort of trap. Once we get the go ahead that Maero's here, we'll head inside the caverns for the meeting."

Mei cocked an eyebrow at Carlos "Did you just say 'inside the caverns'? Seriously, we're going to meet this guy inside the caverns with no idea who's with him? Didn't you think it might be a good idea to let me know that the backup I setup wouldn't be able to help?"

Realizing his blunder, a pained expression came across Carlos' face "Sorry Boss, I didn't really think about it…I guess I really screwed things up, huh?"

"Don't get all weepy on me. It just means we both gotta be on our toes." Mei walked over and patted him on the shoulder "You better text the rest of the crew and tell them to fall back. Don't want this Maero dude getting cold feet."

"Sure thing Boss!" Carlos replied, with renewed enthusiasm as he began texting the other Saints new instructions. Mei made her way back over the Bootlegger and retrieved some extra pistol clips for her Vice-9. While Mei was stashing the clips in her cargo pants pockets, she felt her phone vibrate. She answered the phone only to hear Cassie's agitated voice.

"_Boss, you can't seriously be thinking about doing this!" _Cassie said franticly "_Even a five year old would look at the current situation and say 'It's a trap!"_

"I appreciate the concern Admiral Ackbar, but I'll be fine." Mei replied reassuringly "What's the worst that can possibly happen?"

"_You could get blown the fuck up again_" Cassie retorted _"Or you could end up being grabbed by the cops."_

"Look, if anything goes sideways, I'll just shoot my way out!" Mei insisted "Plus, I got Carlos watching my back in case this anything goes wrong."

"_You're in the position __**because **__of Carlos, just remember that." _Cassie pointed out "_Gat's already mentioned that he's not sure Carlos is 'Saints Material'. Maybe we should cut him loose, Boss. It might ultimately save his life and the lives of everyone else in the long run."_

Mei sighed "Look, we're not going to kick this guy out of the crew because he made some mistakes. If that were how the Saints operated, a lot of us would have been giving the boot by Julius back in the day. That holds true for not only Gat, but for you and me as well."

"_Alight, I see your point." _Cassie replied dejectedly "_Just be careful, I don't want anything to happen to you. Especially now that we have a chance to rebuild the Saints and make them better than ever"_

"Will do Cass. If anything goes down that we can't handle, I call right away." Mei replied as she hung up the phone

Mei turned her attention back to Carlos, who was also putting away his phone."Maero's inside the Caverns waiting, Boss"

"Good, Let do this!" Mei turned to face the entrance and walked in carrying a confidence she didn't know she had. The Saints had been the only real family that she had, which made finding out that most were either dead or locked up a very difficult thing to hear. But now she had a chance to save at least some of them. If possible she would even align with the Brotherhood if it meant freeing them from jail sooner than planned. As they walked further into the caverns, she spotted what looked like a large statue sitting on one of the benches. It was only until they got closer that she realized this must be Maero. He had a muscular physique that was almost twice the size of Johnny's , a red mullet and brown eyes with a soft brown complexion. Another thing that Mei noticed that his skin was almost completely covered the red tribal tattoos. Both his arms, some of his chest, and even half his face were covered with these tattoos.

"_Maybe I should have brought some of the others with me backup." _Mei thought to herself as she approached him

"You Maero?" Mei asked

"Yeah." He replied, slowly turning his head to look at Mei and Carlos "I guessing you're that Boss of the Saints?"

"Yeah." Mei replied, pointing her thumb over her shoulder "That's Carlos."

"Aren't any of your guys here for back up?" Carlos asked

"Don't need them." He replied

"Are you sure about?" Mei asked cockily, pulling out her Vice-9 and pointing it at the side of his head "I could kill right here and now and nobody would be able to stop me."

"No, you couldn't. I would be a very bad idea if you tried." Maero stood up from the bench and turned to face Mei and Carlos. Standing up, Maero was easily well over seven feet tall, which left Carlos feeling like ant before an elephant.

"I'm pretty sure someone's gonna think twice before picking a fight with me. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Alright." Mei stashed her pistol back into her waistband "Let's talk then."

"Listen, I'm not stupid. I know who you are and what you're capable of doing. The way how I see it, there's no reason for us to tear each other apart."

Mei nodded "I'm listening."

"Here's what I'm thinking. We divide Stil—"

"Boss!" Carlos interrupted, pointing behind them "We got company!"

Mei and Mareo both glanced over their shoulders to see several flashlight beams moving around in the dark.

"I heard voices. This way!" a voice yelled. Suddenly, eight officers came into view and starting shooting. Mei, Carlos, and Maero dove for cover behind the bench and returned fire. Mei downed three of the officers with headshots , with Carlos shooting one in the throat and Maero killed another with five shots to the chest. The remaining officers took cover against the cavern walls.

"Shots fired! I repeat, shots fired at the Stilwater Caverns! We have officers down and are requesting backup!" an officer yelled into his radio. While radioing for help, Mei managed to kill him with skillfully timed shot through his left temple and exiting the back of his skull.

"Shit! Let's get out of here before more of these fuckers show up!" Mei yelled over the gunfire

"Get out of here with Maero Boss!" Carlos yelled back "I'll cover you two and link up with you once I get outside."

"Ok. Just don't get killed!" she turned to Maero "where did you park?"

"On the entrance one the other side of the caverns." He replied "Follow me."

Mei and Maero made their escape while Carlos continued shooting it out with the cops, keeping them pinned down. Mei ran into more officers responding to the earlier call for backup. Her and Maero simply ran in between the regular park goers for cover and gunned them down with ease as they made their way to the exit. Just as they made it outside, they heard what sounded like a bomb going off from inside the caverns.

"What the fuck was that?" Maero asked out loud

"Carlos most likely." Mei replied nonchalantly "Where are you parked at?"

"Over here" he replied, leading her to a large Atlasbreaker painted in Brotherhood's signature black and red. Maero got into the driver's side door as Mei hopped into the passenger's seat.

"Where we heading?" she asked

"The docks. There's a warehouse on the docks that The Brotherhood operate from." He replied

Glancing in Maero's rear view mirror for any pursuing cops, she was greeted with the sight of a black bootlegger following close behind. Suddenly, Mei's phone started to vibrate. She answered instantly without even looking at the caller ID.

"Glad to see you made it out there in once piece, Carlos." Mei smirked "Didn't realize you brought a bomb with you."

"_Not a bomb, just a hand grenade in case things got hairy." _ Carlos explained cheerfully "_Gat's always saying you should always have backup weapons, so I packed a grenade just in case. Although I never thought there would ever be a situation where I would have to use it." _

"That's one of the perks of preparing for the unexpected." Mei replied "Where heading to the docks. Make sure you stay close."

"_Ok. Got it Boss" _Carlos replied as she hung up

"That's quite a crew you got." Maero smirked "It's only you, Gat, and that kid. But still, I'm impressed."

Mei found Maero's choice of words very interesting. Either her safety measures to stay low profile had fooled even Maero, and possibly any other Stilwater gangs watching them. Or Maero was possibly being coy with her in order to find out more about the numbers the Saints really had, amongst other things. Mei decided to move on the side of caution in case this alliance didn't work out as expected.

"You make do with what you got and don't worry about the other bullshit." She replied "Especially when you been gone so long that motherfuckers have forgotten who you are."

"Maybe we can work something out that helps remind everyone. " Maero replied as he pulled into the docks.

Mei looked around at his operation, feeling both impressed and disappointed. The Brotherhood had taken over a large warehouse with a dry dock that they had turned into a makeshift clubhouse for the gang. There were men and women dressed in pale red and covered in tattoos much like Maero's . They were also all driving modified Atlasbreakers that were similar to Maero's with red paint job and black tribal tattoo designs. scattered out in the open where crates and shipping containers that she could only assume held stolen goods that either took for themselves or sold to in order to keep fueling their lifestyle. Carlos pulled in with the bootlegger just as Maero and Mei exited the Atlasbreaker.

"Hey Carlos." Mei smiled "Good to see you got out of there in one piece."

"Me too." He replied "I think the grenade I threw at the cops blew up a gas line. There was an the explosion from the grenade, and then few seconds later I see gas shooting out of some of the pipes followed by this loud boom that shook the whole place. I manage to slip out in all the confusion and then linked up you guys afterword."

"Good work." Mei giggled "We'll talk more about it later."

" ."

"So here we are…" Mareo said extending his arms outwards, turning to look at the reaction of the two Saints

"Wow. It's like a coked-up sideshow here." Carlos commented, looking around at all the monster trucks on display

"Impressive. Isn't it?" Mareo replied "Come on. Let's head to the office and talk terms."

"Aren't you worried about being out in the open?" Mei asked

"People know to stay away." Maero explained as he lead them inside "Hey Donnie! How's my truck coming?"

Mei's body froze as she saw Donnie crouched down working on what looked like the largest truck there. The mechanic Maero spoke to turned around to face Maero. He looked the same way he did several years ago with the only difference being he was wearing red instead of blue on his clothing and hair.

"It'll be ready for the competition. No worries" Donnie replied reassuringly

"Thanks Donnie" Maero continued on inside to his office as Mei stood there watching at Donnie work on Maero's truck.

Instantly, Mei's mind flashed back to the night that Lin was killed by William Sharp. She thought back to how the Rollerz had gotten the drop on her and tied both Lin and her up in the Trunk of Lin's Voxel. She remembered how Sharp popped the trunk of the Voxel and standing next to him was Donnie, with a confused expression on his face which turned to horror as Sharp shot both her and Lin. But what she remembered the most about that night is how Donnie whined about Sharp shot his 'girl', despite walking away as Sharp pushed the Voxel into the water with both of them still inside. If Donnie had helped them, or at the very least Lin, she might still be alive. Mei suddenly felt the urge to pull her pistol out and empty it into Donnie skull right then and there, regardless of the consequences. However, she knew she couldn't hope to kill Donnie and walk away with her life, much less an alliance with the Saints and the Brotherhood. In addition to losing the chance at an alliance, Carlos would most likely be killed trying to defend her from the Brotherhood.

"_This cocksuker gonna die just like the motherfucker Sharp!" _Mei told herself _"You can find him later and take your time with killing the little prick who stood by while Lin was murdered!"_

After taking a moment to calm herself, Mei followed Maero inside to his office. Carlos came up to her, clearly concerned by the way she was looking as Donnie.

"You know that guy?" He asked

"Later." Mei replied curtly. If she was going to do a deal with Maero and the Brotherhood, she needed a clear head in order to think rationally. As they walked into Maero's office, Mei couldn't help but notice it looked more like a tattoo shop than an actual office. Inside, there were two people who seemed to be waiting for Maero. One was man with torn, sleeveless t-shirt that showed off his tattooed arms with a face covered with several piecrings. He was sporting a slicked back blonde Mohawk, sitting in a tattoo chair playfully strumming a guitar. The other person waiting in the office was a woman with a pale skin tone and dyed red hair pulled into a ponytail. She had blue eyes and arched red eyebrows. The woman was the first to notice as Maero walked into the office.

"You're back!" she exclaimed excitedly as leapt into his arms, kissing him

"Come on, babe. Was there ever any doubt? You should know better than to expect anything less." Maero put the woman down and hands the woman a thick wad of cash. She then glances behind Maero and directs her attention to Mei and Carlos.

"Hi, I'm Jessica." She extended her hand to Mei

"Nice to meet you." Mei shakes her hand giving the woman a quick glance over. She found Jessica to be rather attractive, which surprised her since she had a preference for blondes. And from the way Maero seemed to dutifully handed that money over to her, she got the impression that Jessica wasn't the usual 'gangster's girlfriend', whose duties never went beyond sucking cock. Mei made a mental note to herself, in case the situation ever arose where she might need leverage on Maero.

"Hi, I'm Carlos" he shook Jessica's hand with the look almost akin to that of a love-struck puppy

She smiled "I'm still Jessica…ya know, you remind me of my old house cleaner…"

Instantly, Carlos' puppy-eyes expression disappeared from his face and he looked away clearly feeling annoyed. Mei could feel her trigger finger starting to itch again as she started to picture Jessica's corpse lying on the ground and riddled with bullet holes. As with her encounter with Donnie, she had to again remind herself that she and Carlos wouldn't stand a chance if a firefight broke out with Brotherhood in the middle of their warehouse. Instead, she simply gave Maero a stare that she hoped conveyed the violent things she wanted to inflict upon Jessica.

"I'm kidding. I was just kidding.." Jessica waved off the comment, clearly seeing the agitated looks on everyone's faces. Even Maero seemed rather pissed off at his girlfriend for making such a stupid remark.

"Come on babe. It was a joke." She insisted as he gently scooted her away from the Saints

"Babe, why don't you go and count the cash?" Maero suggested

"Sure thing sweetie." She took the hint and walked over to the counter and started sorting through the money. Maero then directed his attention to the man with the Mohawk who was still tinkering with the guitar.

"Yo Matt, you ready to work?" Maero asked

"Whatever you need Mareo, I aim to please. Let's get some new ink on you." Matt replied as Maero made took a seat in the tattoo chair. Matt made his way over to a small cart that containing tattoo needles, inks, and dozens of tattoo stencils.

"Hey! Aren't you the guitarist for the Feed Dog?" Carlos asked, seemingly recovered from Jessica's earlier comment "I heard your band play at Rec Center last year! You guys rock." Mei could help but be amused at how everything about the Brotherhood seemed to leave Carlos in complete awe.

"Right on!" Matt smiled "Always nice to meet fans of the greatest band ever to grace Stilwater!"

Jessica shook her head "Don't encourage him. He's got a big enough ego without it becoming more swollen."

"Listen lady, you two met and one my concerts so I don't wanna hear it…" Matt wheeled the cart next Maero and began putting on gloves "Without the supreme metal sounds of the Feed Dogs, you two don't get to be hot and nasty with each other!"

"First, I'm saving myself for me and wedding night." She retorted "Second, when we start banging it won't anyone's business, least of all yours!"

"Ok Jessica, whatever you say." Matt turned his attention back to Maero's left arm where he working on the outlines for a new tribal design.

"Don't you think you got enough tattoos dude?" Carlos asked

"Brother, I got whole lot of canvas left and I fully intend to use it." He replied "Now let's get down to business. The Brotherhood is about to come into something big and I think the Saints are gonna want to get in on the ground floor."

"So what's the offer?" Mei asked

"20-80 split" he replied

"I'm assuming the Saints are getting the 80?" she asked

"Sure you do." He replied sarcastically "Because I really have a reason to give you eighty percent of the take."

"Seriously?" Mei could feel her rage building "You expect me and my crew to take twenty percent and 'Thank you'? It would do you well to think of a better counter-offer"

"The idea that I'm even offering twenty percent to the Saints is more than generous." Maero sneered "So yeah, I expect you to say 'thank you' on your fucking hands and knees."

"You must be out of your fucking mind from all those damn ink fumes!" Mei took several steps closer to Maero "Me and the Saints used to own Stilwater…"

"That's right, the Saints 'used to' own it. Not anymore." Maero cut in "So if you expect me to run scared because you got a washed-up banger like Johnny Gat and this little cabana boy here, than you got a another thing coming."

"The Saints…" Mei started

"Are washed up and old news!" Jessica interrupted "We did some checking up on you clowns and we know for a fact that you're big and bad gang only seems to have three fucking members! The Brotherhood willing to cut you into our deal was done out of both respect and pity. Although, maybe we could put you to work for the Brotherhood turning tricks for us."

"The Boss wouldn't want to take away the one thing that makes you valuable to the Maero and his boys." Carlos retorted

Mei couldn't help but smile at the enraged expressions on the faces of Maero and Jessica. But she knew it would that provoking them in this situation would only make things dangerous for them.

"Carlos, we're leaving." Mei turned to leave with Carlos close behind "Just make sure you remember this moment Maero. You might come to regret your decision."

"Fuck you bitch!" Jessica yelled as they walked away "I see your ass on the street. I'm gonna have our boys raping your twat non-stop! You'll be begging for cock up the ass by the time they get through with you."

As they made their way back outside, Mei could she Donnie further down the pier working on another Brotherhood member's truck. She gave him one last venomous glare behind his back before getting in the bootlegger's passenger seat.

"Sorry about this Boss." Carlos said quietly as they drove onto the main highway "I thought they would have offered a better deal. I didn't think it would ever be an even split but still…"

Mei smiled "Don't sweat it Carlos. When it's all said and done, we actually walked away on top despite everything."

"Seriously? Are you sure about that?" Carlos glanced at her "Because unless I was in a different meeting, I'm pretty sure that Maero told you that the Saints would be taking an 80-20 split or we could go fuck ourselves."

"Don't forget offering me the opportunity to turn tricks for the Brotherhood." She remarked "But looking at the situation, Maero and his gang don't have a snowball's chance in hell against Saints. That blockhead Maero and that little cunt Jessica are just too stupid to realize it."

Carlos was still confused at Mei comments about the Brotherhood. He understood that all of this was still new to him and would need an explanation from Mei.

"So break it down for me then, Boss." Carlos requested looking intently at Mei "Just how exactly is the Brotherhood doomed?"

"First, Maero and his crew didn't takeover that warehouse the way he likes to pretend he did." She explained "They actually bought it! Shaundi looked the info up and his even paying taxes on it! Sure they might have smuggled some goods to buy it, but everything is legit and under Jessica's name. Yet, this jackass acts like him and the Brotherhood simply took the place over and the cops are too scared to come after him."

"Ok. That makes him something of a fraud." Carlos conceded "But it doesn't change the fact that he's a very dangerous dude."

Mei smirked at him "Sure, Maero might be a very cunning and dangerous person, but he's also very stupid. It seems that Maero does everything out of that one location. Meaning that all the money, weapons, and smuggled goods all go through their warehouse before they move it someplace else. For crying out loud, he even had Jessica counting money out in front of us. I'm not sure if Maero just wasn't thinking because of that stupid 'housecleaner' comment she made, or if counting their cash in front of us was supposed to some kind of power play to show off how good things are for the Brotherhood. No matter how you slice it, anyone who's got to prove how much paper they're pulling in usually isn't rockin' as much paper as they would have you believe."

"Maybe Maero and the Brotherhood reallyare doing that well with their smuggling operations that they can afford to show off their cash. Not everyone shows off their wealth in the same way." Carlos suggested

"That is true." She conceded "But I'm guessing that these idiots show off with their wealth via those horrible tattoos and gaudy monster trucks. Based on intel gathered Shaundi, Becky, and Pierce I've gathered, the Brotherhood pulls in the least amount of cash out of all the gangs in town and yet the carry on as though they're fucking untouchable. Trust me Carlos when I say that the Brotherhood is running on borrowed time, if the SPD doesn't wipe them out….the Saints will."

Carlos let the Boss's words sink in while contemplating everything that happened that past couple of hours. If everything she said was true, then Carlos had jeopardized both their lives for nothing. Seeing the disappointing look come over his face, Mei gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"Don't get all dark and broody on me Carlos." She told him "While we didn't get any sort of alliance, we now know how tough these guys really are and how they pull in their cash. Best of all, we learned something else that extremely important. "

"And what was that?" Carlos asked

"Come on Carlos!" Mei replied annoyingly "A banger that can't use his head won't last very long in the streets! How else could crazy fuckers like me and Gat still be alive and kicking if we didn't think? Take a moment and think about it."

Carlos shifted uneasily in the driver's seat "I see your point. Although it's kind of hard to think of Johnny Gat thinking before he does anything."

Mei Laughed "True, Gat doesn't always think things all the way through, thus him taking a shot gun blast to the knee or getting busted by the cops and ending up on death row. But there's a reason why people feared him even before he joined the Saints. There are still some people that say if the Vice Kings had recruited Gat before we could, the VK would be running this whole town."

"Wow." Carlos awed "Never thought of Gat as a thinker."

"Statically speaking, most people don't and that usually results with Gat splattering their brains on the pavement." She explained "Also, NEVER let Gat overhear what you just told me, otherwise you might end up a statistic. Okay?"

"Understood Boss." Carlos replied

Mei gave him an encouraging smile "Good. Now think about everything Maero said earlier. What's the one thing that he mentioned that stuck out to the most to you?"

Carlos thought back to the earlier meeting with the Brotherhood leader. He remembered how Maero talked about how no one could touch their gang, but that was just the same kind of bullshit he heard from people in the Sons Samedi and the Ronin. His mind then flashed to the shipment he mentioned, but he gave no details about it and it didn't seem to be the 'extremely important' thing the Boss mentioned. His thoughts then drifted to the comments that Maero directed towards the Saints, and he came to a startling realization.

"Three of us. " Carlos replied quietly "He thinks the gang only has three members! That tattooed buffoon thinks that the Saints is just a gang with you, me, and Gat! No wonder we acting so damn superior! That asshole thinks that we're a bunch of pushovers clinging to past glory. He probably figured that with an 'alliance', he could use the Saints name to intimidate anyone looking to make a move against the Brotherhood."

"See, I knew you were smart enough to figure it out!" Mei smiled "Maero's a cunning guy, but he's someone who prefers to take the straight forward approach. Even when he knows that the straight forward approach will have a negative result. Think about it; if could tell people that the 'former' Boss of the Third Street Saints and Johnny Gat are working for the Brotherhood, people would take notice. Regardless of the fact that Johnny's more likely to put a fucking bullet through his empty skull than I am, he thinks that the Saints' time is over and that we're nothing but a name that he can manipulate for his own vanity and personal gain. He a fucking dead man…he just doesn't know it yet."

Carlos nodded "Okay, I get that. But it still doesn't explain why he thinks there are only three people in the whole gang."

"This was the reason behind the whole 'no purple for now' policy." She explained "Everyone knows that you and I escaped from Stilwater Penn and that hours later I busted Gat out of police custody at the courthouse. But there hasn't been a wave of crimes being committed by people flying purple flags. There haven't been a bunch of purple fleur de lis gang tags appearing around the city. Short of the three of us escaping from jail, there's been no real mention of the Saints. And that's fine with me until we bust the original members out of jail, then we can raise as much hell as we want. Because of the low profile, some people are wondering if the return of the Saints is even something to be worried about."

"I see where you coming from with that." He agreed "I've even overheard some people saying that maybe you and Gat are currently on the run. Especially since if there are now three new gangs in Stilwater that you would have to fight against on top of dealing with the SPD."

"We have done it before and we'll do it again." Mei said confidently "It's going to be even easier now that we have both the firepower and soon the numbers to take any gang head on."

"I guess you got a poi…" Carlos stopped mid-sentence once and glanced at something in his rear view mirror

"Carlos, what's wrong?" Mei asked

"We got company Boss." He replied tensely "There are four Brotherhood members tailing us."

Mei glanced up at the bootlegger's rear view to see four men covered in tattoos driving a black and red Zimos.

"I guess those idiots decided to tail us back to our hideout." Mei said nonchalantly "Most likely it was Jessica's idea. Maero seems to think too little of the Saints to send his guys to follow us."

"Maybe, but we should take them out while we have the chance." Carlos started to reach for his Vice-9 when Mei stopped him

"There only trying to figure out where the hideout is located." She reassured "Just take next left and pretend like where going to mission beach. These clowns will think we're leading them back to some secret hideout there."

"But how will we ditch them so that we can head towards our real hideout?" He asked

Mei giggled "Don't worry about it. That problem will work itself out and we won't even have to fire a single shot."

Carlos couldn't help but feel increasing nervous as they got closer to mission beach with the Brotherhood still tailing them. As they passed the old church once inhabited by the Saints, Carlos heard the familiar sound of police sirens. Once again his instinctively reached for his pistol only to be stopped by Mei once more.

"I like that your reflexes, but really gotta learn how to relax homie." Mei smiled at him "Check your rear view mirror and you'll see why I said not to worry."

Carlos glanced at the rear view mirror to see the SPD squad cars had pulled over the Brotherhood members in the Zimos and were placing all the occupants into handcuffs. Carlos looked at Mei and they both began laughing as they drove back to the mission house.

"Unbelievable. But how on earth did you know this would happen?" he asked

"Remember when you told me that the row had become a tourist attraction? Well, wherever you have a tourist attraction, you're going to have an increased police presence to make sure the tourist stay safe and keep spending their money. I figured if we drove around long enough with those brotherhood assholes following us in a car decked out in gang colors, if wouldn't take long for them to attract SPD's attention. "

Carlos was in awe. "Wow, that's pretty smart Boss!"

"Thanks." She replied "Also, I saw those guys in the Zimos following us about 20 minutes after we left the docks. You gotta be more aware of the shit that's going on around you. I'm glad you spotted them eventually, but you would have been dead if they were trying to kill you."

Carlos was dumbfounded "But if you spotted them sooner, why didn't you say anything?"

As they pulled into the parking lot outside the Mission house, Mei turned to face Carlos with a very grave expression.

"Carlos, you can't always count on someone else to notice everything on around you. And you can't always wait for someone giving you the heads up about someone getting ready to bust some shots in your direction. Hell, maybe if I had taken the time to scope out Alderman Hughes' yacht, I could've avoided becoming a vegetable for several years. If you're not careful, the same thing or worse might end up happening to you. " She said bluntly "Also, what if things went worse with the Brotherhood and I ended up being shot? You would have to help get me out of there, and make sure that no one was tailing us. I'll always have your back Carlos, that what makes the Saints such a strong crew. But if the day comes where I'm not around, I gotta know that you're smart enough to keep your ass alive, ya feel me?"

Carlos hung his head, contemplating everything the Boss had just told him. In hindsight, it was stupid to assume that the Brotherhood just let them walk away as though there weren't any problems. Maero and the Brotherhood would obviously see the Saints as a threat, regardless of how many people he thought were in the gang. He also felt stupid for not being more aware of his surroundings. If something horrible had happened to the Boss because of he wasn't paying attention, he would never forgive himself. After a moment of silence, Carlos raised his head and turned to face her, with a determined expression across his face.

"Boss, I sorry about how shit went down today with Maero and the fucking cops. I really fucked things up and there's no excuse for it." Carlos took a deep breath before continuing "I'm still trying to get the hang of all this since it's a lot harder than I expected. But I you have my word that I'll make you and the Saints proud Boss."

"Of that I have no doubt Carlos. And don't worry too much about what happened today. When it's all said and done, this isn't exactly a profession that comes with a fucking manual telling you the proper technique for doing driveby shooting or the correct method for paying off witnesses." Mei gave him an affectionate punch in the solider. "Honestly speaking homie, anytime you walk away alive and not in handcuffs is a motherfucking victory in more ways than one."

"I'll be sure to remember that."Carlos returned her smile "Thanks Boss."

"Anytime Carlos. Now l gotta go find McCormick and Cassie. In the meantime, go home and change out of that purple for the time being." As Mei exited the bootlegger, she caught Carlos checking out her ass "After we bust the other Saints out, I got a special task that only you can do."

"What is it?" he asked

"It's a secret." She teased seductively "Just do get killed before then, kay?"

"Got it Boss!" he replied as he pulled out of the parking lot

As she watched Carlos drive off into the distance, Mei thought back on just how far the young man see met in Stilwater Penn had come.

"_Carlos has got a long ways to go before he's truly a Saints Lieutenant, but I can see him becoming really a real man someday. I'm also gonna have fun popping his cherry too!" _ Mei told herself as she entered the hideout.

Inside, renovations to the hideout were almost complete. Pierce had managed to get flat screen TVs and stripper poles, Shaundi contacted one of her ex-boyfriends and managed to get new carpeting, furniture, and lighting installed. Johnny and Cassie managed to reach out to some old contacts to get a stockpile of weapons and ammo for the hideout. Scanning the underground hotel, she quickly spotted Cassie, Becky, McCormick, and Lily off in a corner going over surveillance photos of that had been taken of the prison guard Morris Kotter and his family. Mei assigned the task of trailing Kotter's movements to Cassie in the hopes that they could find an opportunity to make contact. McCormick was the first to look up at notice Mei approach. He gave her a warm smile which she returned.

"Hey Boss Lady! How did the meeting with the Brotherhood go?" he asked

"Other than Carlos blowing up the Stilwater caverns, Maero's girlfriend being a racist cunt, and Maero taking us for bunch of chumps, it went rather well." She replied mock-cheerfulness

"So I guessing there's no alliance between the Saints and the Brotherhood?" Becky asked meekly

"I'm pretty sure Maero thought to little of us to ever really offer a true alliance. But that's enough about the Brotherhood for now; give me an update of Kotter's movements."

"Sure thing Boss." Cassie walked around the table and handed Mei a timetable of the Kotter family's movements "It seems like the SPD didn't simply pull this guy in for questioning. They seem to have figured out that you're going to be coming for this guy after bumping off his buddy. They don't seem to have any idea about our plans at Stilwater Penn, otherwise they would have done a bunch of out-of-state prison transfers for every former Saint they have in custody."

"That's true." Mei conceded

"From what we've gathered, the cops haven't stopped protecting the Kotters since they picked up your friend Morris for questioning. They've had plains-clothes officers shadowing their every move. Even when Morris is at work, both his wife and daughter seem to have individual police details protecting them." Cassie continued "In addition to the cops that are following them, the SPD have four S.W.A.T teams stationed at various points about half a block away from their house. My guess is that if anyone approaches that house without the SPD's approval, they're going to get swarmed by a bunch of cops."

"I still don't get it though." McCormick spoke up "Why are they going through so much trouble to protect this Kotter dude and his family? If there's so much concern about their safety, they could have put these people in witness protection."

"Not unless they're using they're using the Kotter family as bait." Lily pointed out, causing everyone to look at her "I mean think about it...they think the Boss took care of the other prison guard, so it only makes sense that his buddy would be next. They're probably hoping to get their hands on the Boss should she decide come and pay the family a visit."

"It's gotta be Troy's fucking idea to catch you." Cassie said darkly "You've kept out of sight since you busted Gat outta the courthouse. Most people probably figure you're in hiding or that you skipped town. But Troy's the only person outside the gang who truly knows how you think. He knows that we're planning something, even if he doesn't know what it is. Which leaves Morris Kotter as his best and only lead for finding you."

"Then that's it then. There's no way to grab Kotter." Becky said dejectedly

"No, all this means is that grabbing Kotter near his house is out of the question." Mei informed "All we have to do is snatch the family when their police detail least expects it. Do we have any details about his schedule outside of work?"

"It's pretty straight forward. Most of his schedule is pretty routine, or the SPD made it routine to make protecting him easier" McCormick explain "Kotter goes to work, then he comes home to his wife who apparently two-timing him and his daughter who seems to be a huge Aisha fan."

Mei raised an eyebrow "How do you know if wife's cheating on him?"

Lily smiled "Shaundi's hacking skills came in handing for this one, Boss. Apparently she's been cheating on him with an Ultor executive for the past four years. We got a whole bunch of gifts exchanged between the two of them along with some very freaking text messages and emails."

"As for Kotter's daughter, she's a member of the Aisha Memorial Fan Club. Almost all of her web surfing is around Aisha…..and Josh Birk from NyteBlade. But mostly she's trying to learn new things about Aisha."

"This is perfect. Good job on the surveillance." Mei praised "I think I just figured out how where going to grab Morris and his family. Also, I wanna get Pierce involved on this part of the plan. He's a bit more detail-oriented than the rest of the crew…..and this is right up his alley."

"Hey Boss! We got problems!" a voice called behind her

Mei turned around to see Shaundi coming up to her carrying a laptop and looking very nervous. It was almost impossible for anything to make Shaundi nervous, which only made Mei more concern as she approached.

"What's up?" Mei asked "Did your accidentally go through your supply of Loa dust?"

"Boss this more serious than that!" Shaundi replied "The Saints in Stilwater Penn are going to be killed!"

"WHAT!?" Mei roared, as the entire hideout went silent and everyone's attention was now focused on the hippie gangbanger "I haven't heard about anybody being on death row other than Gat, so what exactly are you talking about?"

Shaundi took a deep breath "I found this black market site called where people can pay to execute an incarcerated Saint. It's being advertised as a site that about 'providing justice to the victims of the Thrid Street Saints', so long as you've got the money for their services of course."

Shaundi slowly took another deep breath before setting her laptop down on a table an opening the web browser. She typed in a URL, which brought up a page with the incarcerated Saints. Mei walked over to the laptop and read what was on the page, and instantly was filled with nearly uncontrollable rage. The webpage had every incarcerated Saint, along with pictures, a list of their crimes and their 'execution prices'. She scrolled down and started reading some of the entries.

**Name:** Joseph Dmitri Austin

**Street Name:** Joey D

**Crimes:** Extortion, Arson, 1st Degree Murder

**Execution Price: **$35,000.00

**Name: **Charles Freeman

**Street Name:** Choo-Choo

**Crimes: **Theft, Petty Theft, Assault, Assault with a Deadly Weapon

**Execution Price: **$22,000.00

**Name: **Rodney Myers

**Street Name: **Rodney the Razor

**Crimes: **Grand Theft Auto, 2nd Degree Murder, 1st Degree Murder, Assault, Assault with a deadly weapon

**Execution Price: **$60,000.00

Mei turned away from the laptop unable to read anymore. She caught sight of tears running down Becky's face as she read the posting for her brother. McCormick and Cassie came up from behind and warped their arms around her in an attempt to comfort her. Looking around, Mei could see that Becky wasn't the only one in shock of a website allowing for the execution of former Saints. Cassie also had tears running down her face, also feeling fearful of what would happen to the Saints if they didn't rescue them soon. Gat stood amongst them a look of venomous rage plastered across his face.

"Somone's going to fucking die for this shit!" Gat growled "I don't care how long it takes, but someone's going to atone for this with their blood."

"Boss…..we can't let them die." Becky said tearfully "We're going to save them all…right?"

"Yes Becky. And we're going to kill the fuckers who setup this page." Mei turned back towards Shaundi "Do we know who yet?"

Shaundi nodded "Yeah. It looks like the new Warden Richard O' Riley is behind it. It sounds like Hughes paid good money to both hire this guy and install the security upgrades to this prison. But the dude's a bit a greedy bastard and probably figures he can make some extra cash off people wanting to kill a member of the Saints. No sure why someone would pay that kind of moolah though just to kill us though."

"You have a lot of people out there who might get their jollies off at the idea of killing a gangbanger. Regardless of whether or not that person is even still in the gang, let alone gangbanging." Cassie explained "Not to mention the fact that the Saints took down the Vice Kings, Los Carnales, and the Westide Rollerz in order to lockdown Stilwater. There's bound to be a few members of those gangs who weren't locked or killed that want a chance at revenge, even if they have to pay for it. Same thing goes for any family members from the rival gangs or even the SPD who want to settle the score with one Saint in particular or just want to kill someone who used to run around wearing purple flags. Either way, this is really fucked up Boss."

"That explains why he moved all the Saints to one block of the prison" Lily said grimly "It keeps the Saints isolated, so there's no fear of witnesses coming forward from amongst the other prisoners or honest guards who aren't on the take. Doesn't explain how O' Riley intends to get away with having the Saints killed within the prison walls with all those new security upgrades that he's been installing."

"It's not that hard actually." Becky said quietly, drawing everyone's attention at once "Think about it; it's not like these people are going to hand the warden a sack of cash, shoot one of the Saints in their cells, and then walk out like nothing happened. Once O' Riley's…'customers' are only allowed to execute the Saints someplace with no cameras, then there's no worries about being caught. These people probably won't be allowed to use guns on any of the Saints, since you can't just explain away how someone who's in lockdown twenty-four hours a day ended up with their body full of bullet holes."

Cassie turned to Shaundi "Is there any way to figure out how long this site has been active?"

"From what I can tell, the site's been up less than twenty-four hours." Shaundi replied "Someone updated the webpage about an hour ago with an actual phone number, so most likely the dude is using burner phones. Every time he gets a call, he'll probably throw the phone away and then update the site with a new burner number." There is some good news to all this bad shit though Boss."

"And what's that exactly?" Mei asked "Because from where I'm standing, this seems like a pretty bad situation for any Saint locked up right now."

"I hacked the site." Shaundi turned to face Becky "So nobody's killing your big bro or anyone else for the time being."

"What did you do?" asked McCormick "Did you take the site down?"

Shaundi shook her head "If I did that, he might figure out that we were on to him. It also wouldn't stop him from simply setting up a new site from starch. I hacked his site URL, anyone who types in is going to be directed to instead. This should keep anyone with the nerve to kill a Saint and the cash to make it happen from ever finding O' Riley's website."

Cassie smiled "I knew there was a reason the Boss kept this stoner hippie around."

Shaundi Laughed "That's why you shouldn't a book by the cover."

"Good work Shaundi!" Mei praised "This should buy us the time we need to bust the other Saints out before this asshole start auctioning them of like cattle."

"We better double our efforts if we want to break them out soon." Lily looked around nervously at Gat "Before some of people decide to launch a direct assault of the prison."

"Fuck you bitch!" Gat sneered "Those are people who help make us the baddest motherfuckers around. You're just some back alley whore when the Boss saved"

"I told you I wasn't going to let that shit slide next time!" Lily growled as she pulled out her butterfly knife "You're dead."

"Funny….I was about to tell you the same fucking thing!" Gat retorted while drawing his switchblade "Let's see who's right!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH FROM BOTH OF YOU!" Mei shouted, stoping both of them in their tracks and bringing an eerie silence over everyone in the hideout "We are about to breakout a couple hundred Saints from a maximum-security prison! On top of the dangers associated with that…..we now know that the warden there plans to sell execution rights to our fellow Saints as though they're fucking cattle. Do you really think this is the best time to be fighting amongst ourselves?"

Lily looked down at the ground, her checks blushing from the sheer embarrassment of the situation. Slowly, she flipped her buttefly knife closed and slid it back into her boot. Gat hung his head slightly to the side as he starched the back of it nervously as her retracted his switchblade and placed it into his back pocket.

Mei knew she would need everyone's help to pull this off, and she couldn't afford to have Gat and Lily going at each other's throats. Mei walked over to Lily and placed her hands on her shoulders. She looked into Lily's pale, blue eyes and took a deep breath before she spoke again.

"Lily, you've proven yourself to be a reliable Saint who's more than ready to throw down if the need arises. But you also know when to bide your time and be methodical, which is just as important" Mei moved her hands from Lily's shoulders to her slender cheeks "But sometimes when you got your back against the wall, you got to be somewhat reckless. Obviously we're not going to make some suicide charge at the front gates of Stilwater Penn, but we might end up having to get our hands dirtier than we originally planned. You understand where I'm coming from with this?"

Lily nodded "Yeah, I understand Boss. You know I'll give my life for anyone here."

"Good to hear" Mei withdrew her hands from Lily's cheeks and made her towards Gat. Mei came up next to him and threw her arm around his shoulder "Gat, all of the Saints had to start from somewhere. But once we pick up the purple flags, none of the shit that happened in our pasts matter anymore. We're all Saints! Regardless of whether you joined the gang three years ago or you earned your colors three days ago. That's one of the things that made the Saints 'the baddest motherfuckers around'. It wasn't about making people feel like they were less than nothing because of where they came from. Those thing you say about Lily being nothing more than a 'back alley whore', do you think that same way about me? Afterall, when the Saints found me...wasn't I rescued in the same manner as Lily?"

"No, I would never that shit about you." Gat had a pained expression on his face "You did what you gotta do to survive."

"Then you should understand that's also the case with Lily." Mei replied, looking between the two of them "With that being said, can I trust the two of you to watch each other's backs when shit goes down?"

Lily walked over to Gat and extended her hand "Sorry about earlier. Didn't mean to draw on you."

Gat shrugged and shook her hand "Me too. We got too many mother fuckers who need to be popped without us fighting each other. So let's start by getting the old crew back!"

"Works for me!" Lily agreed

Feeling the tension start to ease, Mei turned her attention back to the other Saints in the hideout. She gave one last glance to the webpage displayed on Shaundi's laptop and resolved to make killing the warden her top priority after rescuing the former Saints.

"Alright, let's get this shit done!" Mei ordered "The sooner we get our people back, the sooner we can start reminding everyone who really runs this city!"

* * *

Morris drove his Keystone down the Stilwater Boardwalk feeling like he was on cloud nine. It had been two weeks since the SPD started shadowing him and his family. And in those two weeks Morris hadn't even seen anyone wearing purple following him, let alone the legendary 'Archangel of Saints Row' that had both his family and everyone else on edge. He was convinced that this woman and her fellow escapees were probably five cities away making someone else's life a living hell. He still felt horrible about what happened to Alan and his family, but he couldn't help feeling relieved that he dodged a bullet. With no sightings of the former gang leader, he couldn't help but feel like he was an important VIP with all the police protection he was receiving. But what made things even better was the text message he got from Nicole. Quickly, he pulled out his phone and reread this text message she sent him earlier in the day:

"_**Honey, I love you with all my heart, but I haven't always acted the way a loving wife should. Let's spend a nice evening alone with just the two of us? No Jessica blaring old Aisha songs and no SPD patrolmen watching us eat dinner from their cars with binoculars. I booked us a couple's suite at the Heron Hotel for the evening so we can talk. Come and meet me there after work. The room number is 6F."**_

Every time he read that message, he felt his heart do a somersault. The past couple of years had been difficult for them, and her not-so-secret affair didn't help the situation. But maybe an evening alone together would help them take a step in a positive direction. Once Morris clocked-out for the evening he rushed home to shower and get dressed in his suit for his evening Nicole, stopping only to pick up a bouquet of roses for her. Morris pulled up to the Keystone hotel and gave the bellhop his keys. Upon entering the hotel lobby, he approached the male receptionist behind the counter.

"Excuse me sir." Morris grinned "My name is Mor…"

"Oh! Mr. Kotter! I've been expecting you!" the receptionist beamed "I was given instructions from a very pretty lady to give you this." He handed Morris an electronic keycard for what he assumed was the hotel room that Nicole booked

"Thank you." He said, clearly taken aback by the preparations his wife had taken for his impending arrival.

"Happy to help sir!" the receptionist replied "The Room is 6F, which is the sixth room on your left after you get off the elevator"

"Thank you!" Morris repeated as he made his way to the elevator.

Morris couldn't help but feel like an anxious young man going on a date with a woman for the first time. After all the drama with Jane Doe prison break, he couldn't help but feel like he was receiving a second lease on life. As Morris got off the elevator and made his way to room 6F, he had to almost contain himself from running down the hallway out of pure excitement. Finally, as he got to the front door of the hotel room, he took a deep breath before using keycard the receptionist gave him.

"Honey! I'm here!" He announced upon entering the room "I'm so happy to have just an evening with the two of us!"

Upon entering the room, Morris noticed that the rooms light were turned off. Closing the door behind him, he fumbled along the walls looking for a light switch. After several steps into the room, Morris felt a light switch on the wall on his right. Morris flipped the switch into the on position, instantly illuminated room. Instantly, he felt his blood run cold at the sight that greeted his eyes. In the middle room, he saw Nicole and Jessica tied to chairs by duct tape with duct tape over mouths. Both women had horrified expressions on their faces as they saw Morris. Before he could even react, he felt something strike him in the back of the head before the entire room went black.

"Wakey wakey sleepy head! We got business to discuss!" a voice said

Morris groaned and his vision slowly came began to come into focus. He tried moving around; only to come to the realization that he too was being restrained with duct tape in a chair next to Nicole. As he glanced over at her and Jessica, he could see tears running down their faces.

"Finally I thought your bitch ass was going to sleep all night." the voice said again

Morris directed his attention to the direction of the voice. Standing in front of Morris was the Boss of the Third Street Saints wearing the same homicidal grin that he had only seen in his nightmares. She was sitting across from the Kotter family in chair similar to the ones they were restraining him and his family. In Morris' panic he had not noticed the two people flanking the gang leader. On her left stood the man he recognized as Johnny Gat, quite possibly the most ruthless member of the Third Street Saints. He remembered seeing Gat during his guard rotations in the death row housing unit, and always felt chills whenever he saw him. Most of the prisoners in the housing unit were either going out of their minds from the possibility of the electric chair. Others choose to cry themselves to sleep rather than think about the fate that awaited them. But he remember that every time he saw Johnny Gat, looked more like a bored child than had been sent to his room, rather than a convicted killer sitting on deathrow with over three hundred counts of first degree murder. On her right was a woman that Morris didn't recognize, but assumed was a member of the gang. She had a pale competition, pale blue eyes, and long blonde hair with bangs.

"No that you're awake we can begin." The Saint's Boss proclaimed "Please feel free to refer to me as 'Boss' or 'Mei' if you wish. Just understand that calling me else will result in someone getting stabbed. Understood?"

Afraid to say anything that might enrage this woman, Morris simply nodded his compliance.

"Good!" she replied "Let me introduce you to my associates. The gentleman on my left is Johnny Gat, but I assume you two have probably seen each other from across the prison yard." Gat smirked as he a two-finger salute

"This beautiful creature on my right is goes by the name Lily." She continued "Since Lily did such an amazing job entertaining the Whitmore family, I decided it was only fair to bring her along this time to extend the same hospitality to your family as well."

On pure instinct Morris tried futilely to break free from his restrains only to fail miserably. He knew that even if he could break free, there was no possibility that he could get past three notoriously violent gangbangers. Not the mention the fact that his wife and daughter were still tied up next to him.

"Mr. Kotter, please relax. If I had some intention of killing your family, we wouldn't be having this conversation." Mei reassured him "We're just going to have a little chat. You come around to my way of thinking, and maybe everyone walk outta here in one piece."

"I don't understand." Morris shook his head in disbelief "How did you even know I would be here?"

"You're wife didn't send that message earlier today…I did." Mei said simply

"Still can't believe this plan worked." Lily laughed "We hacked your phone and sent you that phony text about meeting tonight."

"As for your daughter….she came here thinking that the Aisha Fan Club was having a secret meeting for select members to hear unreleased tracks from her last album." Gat chimed in "It was so fucking easy grabbing her, we almost felt bad doing it."

"And your beautiful wife…" Mei nodded towards Nicole "…..came her thinking she going to have a romantic getaway with a Mr. Timothy Hartman, an Ultor executive she been seeing for the last four years according to my intel."

"Hey! I got an idea Boss." Gat said deviously "Why don't you have Lily show him the text message that made her show up?"

"I like the way you think Johnny." Mei turned to Lily "Do it."

Lily pulled out a cellphone from her skirt pocket and pulled up the text message. She walked over to Morris and held the phone up to his face so he could read the text:

"_**Hey Beautiful! Let's you and me get together tonight at the Heron Hotel! I've already booked us a couple's suite at the hotel, so just tell that loser husband of yours that you're working late tonight. When you get to the hotel, just tell the receptionist at the desk your name and they'll give you the key for room 6F. Also, I'm in the mood to fuck your pussy raw and make you swallow my cum, so you better make sure you wear that short black dress with no panties underneath. XOXOXO Tim!"**_

Morris glanced over at his wife, and sure enough she wearing a shoulderless black dress that just barely covered her ass. He noticed that Nicole deliberately avoiding eye contacting, which only made him assume the worse about the message he had just read. Before Morris had a moment to process the text message, his thoughts were interrupted by one of the gangbangers.

"In case you're wondering Morris, she doesn't have any panties on." Lily said deviously, putting the phone back into her pocket "And trust us when we tell you that fake text was extremely tame compared to some of the stuff they've actually done together."

"That's a story for another time." Mei interrupted "Let's get down to business with the Kotters. Now where going to remove the tape from your mouths. Anyone screams or tries to calling out for help, I'll make the fucked up shit that was done to the Whitmore family seem like a mercy by comparison. We clear on that?"

Morris turned to look at Jessica and Nicole. Jessica had nodded her compliance to her father, making it understood that they should cooperate. After what felt like an eternity, Nicole finally looked at him. Even in the restraints, he could see that she was petrified at the situation. With more tears running down her cheeks, she also gave a nod of approval to Morris. He turned his head to face the three gangsters in front of him and slowly nodded towards them as well.

"Finally" Gat exasperatedly "We might actually be able to make it to Freckle Bitches before they close."

Lily walked over and quickly ripped the duct tape off of their mouths. Afterword, she resumed he place beside the Saints' Boss

"Now as you can plainly see Mr. Kotter, I have the life of you and your family in my hands." Mei said as she gestured her hand towards Nicole and Jessica "I could have easily killed the three of you a thousand times over already if I wanted to. Especially, after the 'greeting' you and Alan gave me after I first woke up. However I am willing to allow you and your family the once in a lifetime opportunity of walking with your lives…granted that you do exactly as I say."

"Ok." Morris said timidly "I'm listening."

"Excellent!" Mei replied excited as she pulled out a cellphone "You're going to help us with a little job. Nothing to dangerous, I assure you. You're going to get a call on this phone. When you do, you answer it immediately and follow all the instructions you're given. I don't care if you're at your daughter's deathbed or having an orgy with the contestants from America's Next Top Model….You pick up the phone when we call and do exactly as we ask. Once you're done, you toss that phone and that's the end of it. Sound good?

Morris sat there for a moment completing her words. He knew that refusing would get his family killed, but he also knew that if the Saints went through the hassle of grabbing him and his family, there was a high possibility that this 'job' would end up being more dangerous that she let on. Worst case scenario, he could always call the police and get witness protection, which his family would more than qualify for after an incident like this.

"Fine. I'll do it" Morris agreed "I don't care if I end up in jail….hell….I don't even care if I end up dying….once no harm comes to my wife and daughter."

"Good to hear!" Mei gave a quick glance to Morris' wife and daughter "They're lucky to have someone willing to make the ultimate sacrifice for them. And just to show you how moved I am, I'm going to give the most important women in your life a little present. "

Mei reached into her pocket and pulled out beautiful diamond studded choker collars. She walked over to Jessica and proceed to place a diamond choker around her neck, she then walked over to Nicole and did the same thing.

"If this is some attempt at bribery…" Morris began

"Hold on now!" Mei interrupted with mock surprise "You already agreed to help me! I have no tactical purpose to bribing you after the fact. Also, I have no reason to bribe someone who currently pleading with me not to kill their family. No more Kotter…this isn't bribery…..its insurance." Suddenly, Mei pulled out a burner phone and pressed the "SEND" button. The choker collars made a beeping sound for five seconds, and then stopped.

"What was that noise?" Nicole asked

"What did you do to us?" Jessica pleaded

"Those beautiful chokers that are around your neck are explosive devices." Mei replied nonchalantly, smiling at the horrified looks on their faces "I watching the 'Battle Royale' movies again the other day when the idea came to me. This is just guarantees that you're not going to running to the cops after we leave here. Or did you really think we would just trust your word and allow you to walk out of here like nothing ever happened?"

Morris felt his blood run cold at the realization that his wife and daughter had explosive devices wrapped around their necks. He grief was quickly overcome rage towards the Saints for putting the devices on his family and his own stupidity for thinking a bunch of violent gangbangers would just let them leave without some sort of fallback plan to make sure he did what he agreed to.

"If someone has to have a bomb around a their neck, then let it be mine. There's no reason to involve my family" Morris begged

"Again, your devotion to your family is impressive." Mei complimented "Especially considered how unfaithful your wife seems to be….But I need make sure that you're not tempted into taking some moral high and sacrificing yourself for your family and the 'greater good'. The collars are explosive if you try and remove them by force. They're also waterproof so you ladies do have to worry about not being about to bathe. Once you've completed the job, we'll deactivate the collars on their necks."

"I don't understand." Jessica said tearfully "Why are you doing this?"

"You wouldn't get it." Gat said coldly "Let's just say your father not the only one with a family to protect."

"What family?" Nicole asked defiantly "What could a bunch of lowlife thugs know about family?"

"Mom….don't provoke them." Jessica warned

"You should listen to your daughter." Lily advised, as she pulled a switchblade out of her boot "After all, we only need one of you to alive keep Morris in line. Boss, maybe I should carve one of them up just to show that we mean business"

"Please the hurt them!" Morris pleaded "If anyone's going to be punished for my wife's words, then going to be me."

"Dude, your wife's running around letting some random guy use her as a personal cum dumpster." Lily commented "I understand protecting your daughter, how come you're willing to die for a woman who's fucking other men behind your back?"

Despite the situation, Morris somehow managed to smile "Because I love her. Always have and I always will, even with everything she's done….Nicole is still the same amazing woman I fell in love with."

Nicole's hung her head and quietly wept as the full effect of Morris' words set in. Even Mei found herself somewhat impressed the devoted father and husband, but still only viewed him as a means to achieving their ultimate goals.

"Don't worry Morris, no one's dying tonight." Mei replied "We're just going to start letting you go, starting with your daughter. After she's gone, we'll let the two of you go as well"

Lily walked over and began cutting her loose from the duct tape that bound her to the chair. Still trembling, Jessica got to her feet and gave a glance to her parents who were still bound to the chair.

"The sooner you leave, the sooner we can let the go." Mei said curtly "Remember, you try contacting the cops and all three of you are dead."

"It's ok Jessica, we'll be fine." Morris assured her

Finally, Jessica made left the apartment with a casual hurriedness; leaving Morris and Nicole alone with the three gangbangers. After a few minutes of silence, Mei phone received a text message from Pierce:

"_**We're all clear with the girl. You can release the two whenever you're ready."**_

"You've got a smart girl there Morris. She just got home." Mei informed him "Lily, go ahead and cut him loose."

Lily walked over and began cutting Morris' duct tape restraints while Gat and Mei stood ready with a suppressed Vice-9s in case Morris decided to do something reckless.

"Seems we're all set!" Mei said giddily "Be sure to keep that cellphone close."

"Ok." He mumbled

"Perfect!" Mei directed her attention to Nicole "Despite the fact that you a unfaithful whore, Morris was still prepared to die to protect you. I doubt that Timothy would offer his life in exchange for yours. I also doubt he would offer to be carved up like sushi over some dumb shit you said. Take that into account the next time your faithfulness get tested…..And with that 'Golden Girls ' moment out of the way, we're gonna go hit Freckle Bitches."

With their guns still trained on Morris and Nicole, the three gangbangers proceeded to cautiously back out of the room, and quietly cclosed the door behind them.


	15. Back in Business

Hey everyone! I hope I still have one or two readers left. I've been really busy with work lately, but I'm going to try and update with a new chapter every two weeks or so. Once again, I have to give a shoutout to the legendary LynGuerra who's constant inspiration is the reason this story got past chapter one. Make sure you check out her fanfiction 'Everybody Wants To Rule The World'. As always, I own nothing and I have no money so don't bother trying to sue me. Enjoy!

Morris and Nicole sat in the hotel room in silence, still trying to comprehend the situation that had just unfolded. Even though he was no longer restrained, Morris felt as though he was unable to move. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Morris rose from his chair and took Nicole by the arm. She wouldn't look him in the eye, but allowed him to guide her by the arm and lead her out the door. After an uneventful elevator ride, they exited on the lobby floor and proceeded to the hotel entrance.

"Hope you enjoyed your stay at the Heron Hotel Mr. and Mrs. Kotter!" The Receptionist cheered as they walked past "We hope you'll come back and visit soon!"

After getting his Keystone back from the bellhop, Morris placed Nicole in the passenger's seat and drove as quickly as he could without breaking the speed limit. If the Saints had been watching his daughter to make sure she didn't run to the police for help, then most likely there might be someone watching him and Nicole right now. It would even surprise him if this 'Mei' woman, Johnny Gat, and the woman they called 'Lily' were watching him speeding down the highway. Morris made sure to pay attention to the speed limit; getting pulled over now might cause the Saints to assume he was trying to signal for help and result in the death of the officer, himself, his wife, or quite possibly all three. Morris didn't say a word to Nicole and drove back to their home; feeling frustrated at his situation with the seemingly reformed-Third Street Saints and his unfaithful wife. In their twenty plus years of marriage, Morris had never cheated or been unfaithful to Nicole in any way whatsoever. He had never so much as flirted with another woman, let alone slept around. But despite that faithfulness, his wife was running around cheating on him with some hotshot Ultor Executive who probably had a corner office and a private jet. The idea that the woman he loved could sleep around with another man filled him with both sorrow and rage. And the fact that she apparently willing some asshole to treat her like some sort of disposable fuck toy made his stomach turn. After an excruciating drive that seemed like an eternity, Morris pulled up into the driveway of their home. With his hands still shaking, Morris turned off the engine and exited the vehicle. He then made his way around the vehicle and opened the passenger door. Without a word, she slowly came out the Keystone and they both made their way to the front door. Inside, they were greeted to the sight of Nicole sitting in the middle of the living room floor curled up like ball weeping silently. She jumped when she heard the door close, but let out a sigh of relief when she realized it was only her parents.

She ran over and hugged them both "I'm so glad that you two are safe! What happened after they let me go?"

Morris led Jessica back to the living room "They waited a few minutes and then released us as well."

"Thank God." Jessica still had tears streaming down her face "Dad…I'm scared…What are we going to do?"

"We're going to the police" Nicole said suddenly from the doorway "They're going to take these collars off us and track down those thugs and throw them back in jail."

Morris shook his head "We're not going to the police."

"Why not?" asked Jessica "If tell them what happened, they could lock up the Saints and then everything can go back to normal. Isn't that what you want?"

Nicole slowly walked over to Morris and Jessica "Maybe your father doesn't care what happens since he doesn't have to worry about his head being blown off."

Morris turned to face Nicole. Instantly, her confidence crumbled once she saw the enraged look plastered on her husband face. She suddenly feared that Morris might murder her in the middle of their living room before the Saints ever got the chance.

"I don't want a lecture about caring from you of all people right now." He said coldly "The reason we're not going to the police is because the Saints will have us butchered in our own home for crossing them. We'll end up just like Alan and his family."

"What are you talking about Dad?" Jessica asked frightfully "The Whittmores were shot and killed when some thieves broke into their house trying to rob them."

Nicole slowly walked towards to her husband, a grim realization suddenly becoming apparent "Morris….what did the police tell you? Did they tell you something about what happened to Alan and his family? Does it have something to do with the Saints coming after us tonight?

Morris froze at her questioning. He wasn't sure he wanted to reveal to his wife and daughter the gruesome fate of Alan and his family. But he knew that unless he told them, Nicole would go running straight to the cops and telling them about everything that happened. And he wasn't about to take a risk that would result in his wife and daughter dead.

Morris took a deep breath "You might want to sit down for this."

Nicole made her way from the door and took a seat on the couch next to Jessica. Morris took another deep breath before grimly glancing between his wife and daughter.

"When the woman first woke up…..I think she called herself 'Mei' tonight…Alan was a bit cocky with her." He explained "Especially since she was restrained to a medical bed. Alan went on to grope her between the thighs and smack her across the face."

"Oh my God…." Jessica whispered

"No!" Nicole shook her head "Alan wasn't nicest person around, but he wouldn't…."

"He would and he did." Morris cut her off "She told him that the smack didn't hurt and that she was trained to handle pain. She then went on say that she would kill him for disrespecting her. I tried getting Alan to back off, but he wouldn't listen. Alan not only laughed in her face but he gave her his full name along with his address. That's most likely how they were able to find him."

"So the Saints showed up and tried robbing the Whittmores only for things to get out of hand." Jessica concluded

"No. The Saints had no intention of ever stealing anything from the Whittmores' home." Morris replied sadly "They went there for the sole purpose of retribution against Alan for disrespecting this woman. The rest of his family was guilty by association. I'm not getting into details, because I'm not going to inflict those sorts of horrors on either of you. But I will tell you this; after they made their way inside, they tied up Alan and his family. The Saints then proceeded to torture them to death in front of Alan before finally killing him as well. They did all of this without leaving any DNA evidence I might add. They police strongly believe it was the Saints, but even they can't prove it. The cops don't want to acknowledge that the Saints are back in business…so they fabricated the robbery story to prevent citywide panic. Nicole…. we have to assume that anyone capable of doing such things shouldn't be underestimated. Otherwise, we might end up just like Alan."

Nicole looked horrified "But they said it was a home invasion on the news!"

"Again, that's the story they created to keep everything under wraps and to prevent the media circus that would've ensued. What do you think would have happen if people learned that former leader of the Third Street Saints after breaking out of jail not only freed Johnny Gat…..one of the Saints top lieutenants….but also paid a visit to and murdered one of the prison guards who oversaw her after she woke up? Do you want to know what they did to the Whittmores? They told me when they brought me down to the station! They raped Rachel in front of Alan and their boys! They then strangled Rachel to death with piano wire like some Italian gangster in a mobster movie…..again in full view of Alan and their sons. Then the slowly strangled Alan's boys in front of him before finally putting him out of his misery with a nine inch screwdriver that driven into his skull right up to the handle! So you'll have to forgive me Nicole should my desire to not have the same thing that happened to the Whittmores happening to us."

Nobody said anything as his words sunk in. The very thought that they could end up like the Whittmore family left a sense of dread hanging over them. Feeling defeated…Nicole took a seat in the living room and started crying. Jessica took a seat next to her mother and hugged her tightly in an attempt to console her. Morris watched as the two most important women in his life sat there in despair, eying the beautiful but deceptively dangerous chokers that were strapped around their necks. Jessica turned to look at her father with tears running down her eyes.

Nicole sat there in complete shock at not only Alan's actions, but that they ultimately led to the deaths of Alan and his entire family. Jessica looked frightened beyond all belief at what she had just been told and couldn't stop shaking. But then Nicole asked the one question Morris had hoped to avoid answering.

"I understand how she tracked down Alan; he made the mistake of telling this woman his full name and address." She said tensely "But that doesn't explain how they were able to find us."

"Maybe they found our information lying around their house." Jessica offered "Dad and Mr. Whittmore were friends."

"Or maybe Alan ran his mouth about where we lived." Nicole said darkly "Right, Morris?"

"There a good chance that's what happened." Morris said sadly "But considering how they broke in undetected and tortured his family in front of him without leaving any evidence behind, I can't really blame Alan for breaking down and telling them how to find us."

"Are we going to end up like the Whittmores?" She asked quietly

"No! We are not!" Morris said firmly "We're going to limit what we do outside, but continue as normal. The Jane Doe called 'Boss' gave me a cellphone. She's going to call me for a favor and I'm going to do it without hesitation. Once she has what she wants, they'll remove those collars and we'll get as far away from Stilwater as we can possibly get."

"That's your plan?" Nicole asked defiantly "Do what the psycho banger wants and hope that they let us go? If we contact those detectives…."

"…then the Saints will come back here to kill me, you and Jessica!" he finished "Think for a moment, will you? Despite having a police escorting us almost everywhere, the Saints were able to not only watch us undetected…..but they were able to figure out personal details about our lives which they later used to lure us into trap!"

"But Dad…" Jessica started, but her father held up his hand to silence her.

"They know enough about us that they can follow our movements! Even with the damn SPD giving us police protection around the clock, they were still able to kidnap the three of us with ease. Short of going to these people and handing ourselves over to them…I don't think It could've been made kidnapping us any easier than it already was. "

"This woman can't watch us 24/7 non-stop." Nicole argued "We find the chance to slip away and contact the police! Not to mention we could always contact Chief Bradshaw or those two detectives via email. We could simply create a new account and email Bradshaw about what happened! They can't watch every new email account in the world, Morris!"

"She doesn't need to watch us personally Nicole! In case you haven't noticed, she has friends! She even had people watching Jessica to make sure that she went straight home from the hotel without contacting the cops. Its common sense that they're not only watching us right now, but are probably monitoring SPD emails as well! What if they get tipped off that we're trying to contact the SPD for help? We can't take that chance."

"What the hell Morris! She's a gangbanger…not some all-powerful being who can see our every move. Are you really that much of a fucking coward that some little girl has you scared?"

Morris was dumbfounded by what Nicole was saying. He wasn't sure if pure ignorance or fear was motivating what Nicole was saying, but he intended to put his foot down.

Morris took a deep breath as he tried to steady his voice "Nicole, you need to understand this is a dangerous the situation. This isn't some 'little girl' pretending to be a gangster. It wasn't a 'little girl' who was allowed to join the Third Street Saints. It wasn't some 'little girl' who gained the loyalty of Johnny Gat, who was known to be a homicidal maniac even before he joined The Saints. It wasn't a 'little girl' who took on three rival gangs…two of those gangs which have been around for decades…..and wiped them out. And it wasn't a 'little girl' who eventually became the leader of the Saints."

"Morris…" Nicole started

"It wasn't a 'little girl' who killed a bunch of my co-workers mere minutes after waking up from her coma." Morris interjected "And it sure wasn't a 'little girl' who butchered Alan, Rachel, and their boys like fucking cattle! I love you both and you mean the world to me….but you have to understand that trying contacting the cops could end with us being murdered! And from what I've been told by both the cops and the Saints themselves…it won't be quick and painless. I promise you both that I will do everything in my power to protect this family, I just need you both to trust me and follow my lead."

The women went silent for a moment. Finally, Nicole worked up the nerve to ask the question that was running through everyone's mind.

"Morris…what in the world could this woman possibly want with you? She's already broken out of jail, so what could she need that only a prison guard can provide?"

"She might want information on someone who's still locked up." He replied, now think about the matter deeply "Or she might want me to pass along a message of some kind to another prisoner."

"If that's all she wanted, she could have given you that message after they grabbed us." Nicole frowned "You don't think…maybe they want someone inside the prison killed do you? Maybe some rival of the Saints?"

Morris shook his head "The Saints haven't been around for the last five years. Anybody who could've been considered a 'rival' of the Saints was annihilated during their turf war. There's got to be something else that she wants."

"Either way, I think Dad's right about this….we should avoid contacting the police." Jessica said quietly

"You really think your father can protect us from these gangbangers?" Nicole sighed "We're lucky we managed to walk away alive this evening. Letting the police know what's happened is the best thing we can do for ourselves. They might even be able to remove these explosive collars from our necks."

Jessica took a deep breath "I know that Dad will do everything in his power to keep us safe Mom. And it wasn't luck that kept both us alive tonight…it was Dad." Jessica replied defiantly "They were going to kill one us to get the point across that they meant business. Then…. you kept insulting their Boss to the point where Dad offered to die in your place! Dad was willing to face death even after finding out that WERE WE CHEATING ON HIM!"

Tears were streaming down Jessica's face. In that moment she wasn't sure what angered her more: the bomb around her neck, or the fact that her mother had been unfaithful.

"Jessica, calm down." Morris interrupted "Everything is going to be alright, I promise. Why don't you go to bed and get some sleep, ok?"

"OK. Good night Dad." Jessica hugged her father and went to her room without even a second glance in her mother's direction.

Nicole remained sitting on the couch waiting for Morris to make to say something. Finally, Morris walked over and took a seat next to Nicole. Morris took several deep breaths before turning to face Nicole "After this is all over, we'll file the papers for divorce. I understand that you have found someone else that makes you happy. I only ask that I have custody of our daughter."

When she did reply, he continued "I don't know what changed in our marriage that you made you feel like I didn't love anymore. But whatever it was….I'm sorry.

"Morris…" Nicole said softly "I wasn't…"

"Nicole….please no don't!" Morris hung his head "I'd rather not have this conversation right now. I'll be in guest room."

Morris turned and walked away, leaving Nicole sitting in the living room with only her thoughts and her tears.

"_**I'd rather not have this conversation right now. I'll be in guest room."**_

Mei and Cassie were sitting at a laptop with ear buds plugged in, listening to the Kotter family's entire conversation.

"I gotta tell you Cassie…between Shaundi and Samson…they're able to create some pretty scary shit." Mei awed "I can't believe they were able to get to install listening devices into their collars."

"Samson always does good work. It's Shaundi who really has me impressed with her skills." Cassie remarked "We'll make sure to have someone listening in on them 24/7 until you give this Morris dude the call. However….what's the plan for the Kotter family after we spring the old crew from jail?"

Mei shrugged "We won't need them after the jail break. Assuming everyone makes it out alive and he doesn't double-cross us, I'll deactivate the collars and let them go."

"Shouldn't we be concerned that he runs to the police after the collars are removed?" Cassie asked "What if this Morris dude decides to run to cops and tell them that we made him help us with a prison break?"

"It won't matter if Morris goes running to the SPD afterword because our people will be long gone by then." Mei replied coolly "Telling the cops what happened will only place him in trouble. After we deactivate the collars, they'll probably want to put a lot of distance between them and their collars. Especially since I don't see his wife and daughter wanting those as souvenirs, so that shouldn't be an issue. Even if they keep the collars, there's no way to prove that anyone from the Saints was involved. The only thing this correctional officer is going to have is a wild story that incriminates him and homemade bombs! Hell…..even now Monica Hughes is claiming the Saints no longer exist."

"Good point." Cassie conceded "Just remember one thing; this woman is not the idiot her husband was when dealing with the Saints. I'm willing to bet that she's got something in the works. And don't forget there's also Troy to think about as well. Julius was careless and let some undercover cop infiltrate the gang without even realizing it. Not only did he let a narc into the gang, but he made this fucking narc one of his trusted lieutenants! This was one of the major factors that ultimately lead to the downfall of the Saints. Troy fucked us over royally and made his career off bringing down the Saints. Troy is probably one of the few people outside the gang to truly comprehend that we're not a gang that should be underestimated. He also knows that we're going to be gunning for him, so he's probably making plans of his own."

Mei nodded "Can't argue with that logic. That's why once the old crew are rescued, we're gonna hit Stilwater so hard that nobody's gonna be able to touch us. There's also another matter that we have to deal with."

"What's that?" Cassie asked

"The new crew of Saints we've recruited. We have to be careful with our recruiting." Mei explained "We don't want anyone outside the gang knowing where this place is. At least not until we have numbers to hold this place and we get safe houses setup in other parts of the city. This place isn't going to be secret location for long, but once we have the numbers to fend of the SPD and other gangs, it won't matter anyway."

"Good point there." Cassie affirmed "But what about canonizing the fresh meat?"

"We go the 'secret society' route and we have them blindfolded when we bring them here." Mei explained "They don't work out, we blindfold them again and drop them off someplace far from here. Also, we search them for cellphones and make sure that nobody's using any devices that can be used to track their location. We also have Shaundi running background checks on everybody."

Cassie smiled "Good to see your thinking tens steps ahead. But do you really think Troy would be stupid enough to try and put someone undercover again? Especially considered how cautious we might be after his own undercover work almost completely wiped us out?"

"Troy thinks he knows us better than anyone and as a result knows the best way to approach us. He might assume he can have someone infiltrate due to 'knowing' what make us tick." Mei said darkly "Assuming that our old friend Troy has enough sense to think twice, Monica Hughes and other politicians might pressure him into trying to send some gullible rookie to infiltrate."

"What happens if we find another narc in the crew?" Cassie asked quietly

"We find another narc or catch anybody informing on the gang, we send the severed head back to Bradshaw." Mei replied in a matter-of-factly tone "Narcs are only good for target practice."

"Boss we gotta problem!" someone yelled

Mei and Cassie both looked up to see Pierce walking over to them clutching a sheet of paper in his hand with a worried expression across his face.

"What's wrong Pierce?" Mei asked

"The weather forecast for the next couple of day is really bad, Boss Lady!" Pierce laid down the piece of paper which turned out to be the weather channel forecast report which had predictions of heavy thunderstorms for the next couple of days "There's no possibility of busting the original Saints out in the weather!"

"Perfect!" Mei replied cheerfully

"Come again?" Cassie and Pierce said in unison

"These are the perfect conditions for the prison break." Mei explained "There will not only be a lack of moonlight, but we'll also have the cover of rain and lighting to mask our approach."

"It seems like a big risk." Pierce said nervously "Should we really be taking this chance?"

"We don't have a choice." Mei declared "Since we've already approached our friendly neighborhood prison guard for help, we have to move forward before he decides to grow some balls and runs to the cops. Has the crew completed all the necessary preparations?"

"We've got Becky and McCormick getting the last of the ammo order from one of my contacts." Pierce replied proudly "Once they get back, we can roll out whenever you want."

"Perfect!" Mei smiled "Good work Pierce!"

"Not that I have a problem with it….but why are we getting from one of Pierce's hookups?" Cassie asked "I thought Carlos already put us in contact with his buddy Luis."

"We should avoid getting too much ammo all from one source." Mei explained "Just in case someone is watching our movements, I don't want them thinking any of our people have something planned. Remember, everyone's doing the 'hiding in plain sight' thing and not wearing purple yet to avoid attracting attention to themselves."

"And if someone with supposedly no gang affiliation starts buying enough guns and ammo to start a war, people are going to notice…and so will the police." Cassie concluded "That's good thinking Boss Lady!"

"Thanks!" Mei turned her attention back to Pierce "Send word out to everyone: I want everyone her and on standby for the next forty-eight hours. Once that storm comes in, we'll make our move."

"Will do Boss! We're stocking…"Pierce suddenly had his attention drawn to something else "Boss? Gat's coming over here and he looks pissed, so I'm gonna bounce!"

"Same here!" Cassie followed Pierced "If Johnny's pissed about something despite all the potential murdering we're planning, then it's probably bad."

"Alright then." Mei shrugged "I'll catch up with you two later."

Gat walked up to her making a futile attempt to control his obvious rage "Yo Boss! Gotta a minute to talk…in private?"

"Follow me." She replied as her and Gat made their way upstairs to the presidential suite.

As Mei opened the door, Gat quickly darted inside and abandoned all pretense of trying to seem calm. As she closed the door behind her, Gat approached her and spoke with barely controlled rage "What's this shit about me being 'backup'? If any assholes are getting popped, I wanna be there!"

Mei knew this conversation was bound to happen, but she wasn't exactly looking forward to it. If this plan was going to work, everyone would have to be onboard with the assigned roles. Regardless of how much they were looking forward to some action.

"Gat, you were there when I making up the plans." Mei sighed "Why are you making a stink about this now?"

"Hey! I'm not gonna up a question you in front of the others!" Gat retorted "If one of the original Saints starts disrespecting you and questioning your decisions in front the gang, the new members might get the idea of doing the same. And that would end with someone having to die. So again, is there a reason I'm out of the action here? Don't you trust me?"

"Gat, that's probably one of the most hurtful things you've ever said to me." Mei replied scornfully "When you got nabbed by the Vice Kings while helping me escape, I tracked you down and rescued you. The minute I woke up and heard they were going to send you to the electric chair, I came and busted you out of there!"

"Ok, I get it already! No need to get your panties in bunch." Gat snarled "Just tell me why I'm on the fucking sidelines and while you're charging head on into the prison going head-to-head with a bunch of pissed of guards and a corrupt prison warden who all want you dead!"

"We can't afford to risk you. I need you on standby in case anything goes wrong." She replied bluntly "And should the worst come to pass and I get killed, I know you're more than capable of rebuilding the crew from the ground up again. That's why Cassie and Monster were placed with the backup squad as well. I know you'll need them both for rebuilding the crew."

"Hey! Ain't anybody dying during this shit!" Gat glared at her intently "So don't make any plans of going out in a motherfucking blaze of glory either!"

"I don't intend to Johnny, I'm just covering all my options." Mei explained

"You don't have options! You're coming back alive along with Becky, McCormmick, Pierce, Shaundi, and all the other little shits we just canonized!" He barked "Because if you get yourself killed, I'm going to find a way to bring you back so that I can kill you again! Ya Got that?

"Ok, Johnny. I promise not to deprive you of a chance to shoot me while I'm still breathing." Mei joked "That's means you're going to have to watch my back."

Gat snickered "Anytime, Boss. Anytime."

Mei stood in the middle of her room double-checking her weapons and body armor. This was the moment she had been waiting for since she woke up from her coma. It had been two days since tropical storm Marylyn hit Sitwalter we the city being place under a state of emergency. This made her decision to have the new crew bunker down in the hideout a smart move. She knew that now there would be no risk of someone getting hurt or killed during the storm trying to get the hideout, or worrying about someone being arrested for breaking the city's imposed travel restrictions due to the storm. But even with everything in place, Mei could help but feel nervous. If they pulled this off, the Saints would be stronger than ever with more numbers than the other three gangs. But should anything go wrong….it would be the end of the Saints entirely. Mei thought back to the look in Becky's eyes at the idea that he brother might killed in prison for profit. She suddenly felt her resolved strengthened at the thought of saving Rodney and the other Saints. Her thoughts interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Since when do you knock Lily? Come on in!" she called

Lily opened the door and was surprised at the sight that greeted her. Mei stood there wearing full combat tactical gear from the neck down. Unlike the standard gear that most S.W.A.T teams wear, Mei combat equipment was black and purple with a fleur de lis engraved on the chest.

"I don't even know where to start." Lily awed "What are you wearing?

Mei smiled "Pretty cool huh? It's a Damascus Gear FX-1 FlexForce Modular Hard Shell Crowd Control System. I had Carlos' friend install enhanced plating so I can withstand sniper fire while still being lightweight. And since I'm recusing the Saints, it only makes sense that rep Saints purple. And check out the best part!"

Mei turned around to show Lily the back of tactical vest. On the back was an engraving of another fleur de lis with angel wings.

"Ok. I gotta say that does look pretty cool."

"Thanks. No one's gonna question whether or not the Archangel was the one who broke into Stilwater Penitentiary."

"You look like the criminal version of the Punisher!" she complemented "Still doesn't explain how you knew it was me. I thought only Carlos and Becky knocked?"

Mei smiled "That true. But the footsteps were to light to be Carlos or Becky. Also, you're the only person I know that wears Caron's Poivre perfume."

"Wow. That's amazing!"

"Thanks! But I know you didn't come here to check sense smell. What's up?"

Lily walked up Mei with a forced determination "I just wanted to say thank you. For not only saving my life, but letting me join the Saints."

"It's no big…"

"It's a big deal to me!" Lily interrupted "If it weren't for you and Gat, I would be dead right now. Best case scenario I would be in the city morgue with my body unclaimed. And that's assuming that Joey and the other Entourage rejects didn't dump my body in a shallow grave someplace."

Mei noticed her starting to shiver, no doubt from remembering what happened that day. She walked up to her and placed her arms around her.

"No worrying about stuff like that." Mei said softly "You're alive, they're not. That's all that matters when it's all said and done."

"Thanks Boss." she replied "Just know that I down for whatever!"

Mei released her hold on her "You've more than proven that. Let's get this party started!"

As they exited the room, Mei could see the other Saints getting ready. McCormick and Monster were double checking the scopes on their sniper rifles. In another corner she could see Becky, Cassie, and Carlos was carefully packing up the explosives. Shaundi and Pierce were in the middle of the courtyard double-checking that all the Bluetooth headsets were working. And Gat simply sat at the bottom of the stairs cleaning his knife, so calm you would've thought they were going for an afternoon drive rather than breaking into a prison during a hurricane.

"Everyone listen up!" Mei yelled "I got something to say before we head out!"

All the Saints stopped what they were doing and moved closer to hear Mei. Everyone gathered around her, most of them finally wearing purple for the time. She wanted them to all feel like true Saints going to rescue other Saints. Mei also reasoned that the incarcerated members might be more willing to listen to someone wearing gang colors. Once everyone was gathered around, she continued speaking.

"This is purple." She said, pointing to fabric on her arm "A few years ago, this was 'Saints Purple'. Nobody saw this color and didn't think about our gang. But we're going to fix that tonight. No motherfucker walking our streets is going to see purple and not think 'Oh Shit! Saints Purple!'. So I want you all to know that no matter what happens tonight you're all as much a part of this gang as Me, Johnny, Cassie, or anyone else who joined up in the beginning. Now….let's get the rest of people back!"

These words were answered by a resounding cheer from all the new Saints gathered, with many chanting 'Saints! Saints! Saints!' over and over. As Mei walked down and made her way through the crowd, she spotted Cassie and pulled her in close so she could hear her over the chants.

"You got that burner for me?" she asked "It's almost time to call my old friend Morris."

The Saints made the way from the hideout to the private dock where they had their boat stashed. While Pierce wanted each group to take different routes for security reasons, Mei shot down the idea in favor on moving as a large convoy. While she would have preferred Pierce's suggestion, she didn't want to take the chance of one of the teams being stranded someplace due to the weather or cops. Mei was riding in the backseat of a Frenzy with Carlos driving and several other Saints riding along.

"Listen up! I expect everyone to stick to the plan!" she barked "We pull this off and nobody will be able to Saints are back in business!"

Some of the group responded with cheers and fist bumps. Becky was riding up front with Carlos in the passenger seat, not saying anything. Pierce originally wanted to keep her in the backup squad as well, but Mei decided against this so that she could be there to free her brother.

Mei tapped her shoulder "Look alive Becky! Your big brother gonna lose his fucking mind when he sees you."

"I know Boss." Becky replied quietly "So let's show these motherfuckers why you don't mess with the Saints!"

Mei was impressed. Becky had come a long way from the timid girl who joined up a few weeks earlier. She had been to getting lessons in hand-to-hand combat from Gat and Cassie while Monster was teaching her techniques for handle shotguns. She smiled inwardly at the idea that another 'mini-Gat' was in the making. She was brought out of her daydream by the Frenzy suddenly coming to a halt.

"We're here Boss." Carlos declared

"Good work!" she replied "Everyone grab your weapons! It time."

As Carlos, Becky, and the other Saints exited the vehicle, Mei pulled out her burner phone and called Morris. He answered the phone immediately after the first ring.

"Hello." He said solemnly

"Good to see you kept the phone close. Are you ready to earn the freedom of your wife and daughter?'

"Yes." He replied grimly "Tell me what you want so we can get on with our lives."

"Good to see you're on board." Mei laughed "Here's what you're going to do: First, you're going to open all the cell doors and security doors in the prison at the main security station. Next, you're going to sabotage the panel so that no one comes along and reverses your good deed. After that's done, just stay somewhere safe and stay out of the way."

"The only guards with access to the main security station…."

"….are the only that are assigned there during guard rotation." she finished "Which makes it good news for you that you're currently there right now. It'll save you the trouble of having to leave another post and show up someplace where you don't belong."

"How did you know I was assigned there?" he asked nervously

"Morris, there's no way you can be serious. Considering everything I've done and everything you've witnessed…are you truly that surprised?" she replied tauntingly

Morris sighed "No….it's not."

"Good. When you've completed everything that I've asked, I'll have the collars deactivated. Make sure you lose this number. You can keep the phone though."

Mei hung up the phone as she exited the vehicle. She then removed the battery and memory card before throwing all three into the water. Walking up yacht, Mei could see her crew loading the last of their weapons and gear onto the boat. As she came on board, Cassie came up from the lower deck with a nervous expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" Mei asked "Is there a problem? Is some of the crew missing?"

"No! It's nothing like that." Cassie reassured "We're all set to proceed."

"Ok." Mei replied cautiously "Then why do you look like someone who about give bad news?"

"I'm still worried about this Kotter guy." She explained "What if he gets cold feet at the last…"

Before she could finish her sentence, the sound of alarm sirens filled the air. They both turned towards the direction of Stilwater Penitentiary. Even from the dock they could see alarm lights and bullet fire flashing against the dark night sky.

Mei made no attempts to hide the smug expression on her face "You were saying?"

"Fine, fine. You were right" Cassie exasperated, throwing her hands up in defeat "That just means we better not fuck up or a lot of new and old Saints are going to be locked up or six feet under."

Mei nodded "We didn't come this far to fail. Based on the blueprints Shaundi Ex was able to get us, the section of the prison with the Saints is still fully functional. It seems that the warden wanted full control and only he can open the cells."

"Good thing we have our own set of 'keys' for the place." Cassie joked "I wish I could see the look on Troy face when he finds out."

"All in due time Cassie." Mei proceeded to pull a face mask over her lower half of her face "Let's move out."

"Aye Aye Captain!" Cassie said jokingly as she saluted her. She then made her way to the wheelhouse where Carlos and Becky were waiting.

"Boss said it's time to get moving!" Cassie declared "Everyone into position!"

As the yacht made its way to the South side of the prison island, she reviewed the plan in the Saints on board.

"One last time so nobody fucks up or gets some killed." Mei barked "We going to use the chaos from the prison riot to bust out the other Saints. We all this commotion, the special guards that the warden has on stand-by for the D-block section will be too busy trying to assist with restoring order to the rest of the prison worry about the inmates still locked up. Shaundi's going to hack into the security system remotely to disable the cameras and tear gas spray."

"Nothing to it girl. I got this." Shaundi reassured them

Mei winked "Good to hear. After the security is disabled, we're going to blow holes in certain areas along the back wall. Then we get inside and start blasting open the cell doors with the C4. Anyone not blasting open cell doors will be guard the surrounding area."

"What about the all those nail bombs we loaded onto the boat?" asked a Saint with blonde hair and blue eyes named Jason

"Don't worry. I full intend to maim some motherfuckers with those bombs. We're going to rig the D-block with those bombs…a sort of 'Fuck You' to the both Warden O' Riley and Chief Bradshaw. I'll cover the hallway into the section in case anyone tries getting in. Once everyone's out, we make our way back to the boat and hightail it back to the hideout. Monster and sniper team are covering our escape from the shore in case we have any pursuers."

"Boss, we're here!" Cassie called over the ship intercom

"Alright! This is it!" Mei looked around at Saints gathered "I consider everyone with me here and now as family. So watch each other backs, be careful, and we'll be back to the hideout celebrating before anyone even knows we were here."

They pulled the yacht up to the south end of the island and used an old boat dock to disembark. Despite the danger of the situation Mei couldn't help being excited about what they were about to do. How many people could say that they broke an entire cell block of prisoners out all at the same time? Bringing herself back to the task at hand, she turned to face her crew.

"Jason, you and Shaundi stay with the boat and keep turned in for any SPD reinforcements coming to. The minute the security system in D-block is down, we'll start blowing holes in the walls. Cassie, you and the others start planting the bombs so that they're ready to go once the security is disabled. Pierce, you and Lily will take your squads and spread out and stay in cover amongst the large rocks on the coast. Just remember avoid going too far out. There's no point in providing cover fire if you can't make it back to the boat."

As Mei issued her instructions, her crew moved in position with everyone assumed they're assigned role. As everyone prepared to for the final push into the prison, she took the opportunity to check over her weapons one last time. Wanting to have mobility and well as firepower, Mei decided to bring with her an AR-200 assault rifle with a grenade launcher attachment. She also decided to pack a GAL-43 submachine gun and Vice-9 with extended magazines just to be on the safe side.

"Boss! All the explosives are in place and ready to go once the security systems goes down." Becky called out

"Security's down Boss Lady!" Shaundi declared "Let's get this party started!"

"Good work ladies! Everyone get ready and take cover" Mei turned Cassie who was holding the detonator "Do it!"

Cassie pushed down on the detonator button and several simultaneous explosions went off along the prison wall. As the smoke cleared, large holes started to appear amongst the rumble. Mei wasted no time in relaying orders.

"Okay Saints!" she yelled over the rainfall and thunder "Let's get our brothers out of there and get them home."

Cheers erupted from the Saints as the move into the blasted holes and into D-block. As Mei entered, the prison block instantly erupted in cheers!"

"It's the Boss!"

"I must be seeing things….there's no way the Boss is here!"

"The Boss came for us!"

"I can't believe the Boss came for us!"

"The Boss is busting us out of here!"

"The Archangel is here! We're free!"

"It's good to see you all, but we're not in the clear just yet!" She cried "I got some new Saints here giving me a hand. They're going to start blowing open the cell doors. Once they do that, make your way for the boat outside."

The Saints started making their way towards the cell doors and blasting off the locks with C4. See then noticed Cassie and two other Saints waving her over to them. As she approached, Mei noticed two bodies amongst stone and rubble from one of the blast holes they created.

"Hey Boss!" Cassie giggled "I think we got an unexpected bonus."

One of the bodies was that of Warden O' Riley, who had tried to auction off the lives of her fellow Saints. The other person was a woman with a bleach-blonde pixie haircut and a pale complexion.

"Talk about luck! This saves us the trouble of having to hunt down this motherfucker!" Mei glanced at the woman "Who she is supposed to be?"

Cassie shrugged "No idea. We hacked his site, so he shouldn't be getting anymore clients for his 'side business'. They got caught in one of the breaching explosions, but only got knocked unconscious."

"What should we do with them, Boss?" one of the Saints asked

"We'll take them back with us. I know some of the original crew will be looking forward to getting their hands on this asshole. As for the woman….."

"Boss! Whatever you do, please don't hurt Alice!" a voice called out

"Rodney!" Becky cried out "It's really you!"

Mei turned around to see Rodney locked in a cell right next to one of the blast holes. He looked the exact same way he did when they first met, right down to the rubber-bands in his short dreadlocks.

"Good to see you home!" Mei walked over to his cell "Sorry it took so long to bust you and the rest of the crew outta this fucking hellhole."

"Don't sweat it Boss! I figured you'd make a stop after you got enough beauty sleep" Rodney joked

Becky ran over with C4 to plant on Rodney's cell door "I'll have you out in a second. Stand back!"

After attaching the explosives, Becky stepped to the side blew the security lock off the door. Moments later, Rodney walked out of his cell and hugged his sister.

"Never thought I would see the day where you would be rocking Saints colors." He said "You were always the on the straight and narrow."

"Things changes and sometimes you just have to roll with the punches." Becky replied tearfully

"I hate to be a bitch and break this up, but we have to move quickly." Cassie interrupted "Also, what's the deal with this girl Rodney."

"She's a friend who saved my life and the lives of some of the other here." Rodney explained "She was a doctor for the main facility, but got fired for saving my life. I got into it with another prisoner and I shanked from behind. Alice worked on me for about 3 hours straight to save me. "

Cassie shook her head "Doesn't explain why…"

"Cass, he can fill us in later!" Mei interrupted "Just grab them and tie them up for now on the boat."

"Boss, Everyone out of their cells and all the bombs are in place!" a female Saint yelled "we can leave…."

Her words were cut off by the sound of loud machinery. Mei ran towards the direction of noise and stopped at the security door leading into the cell block. At the other end of the hallway, she could she sparks flying blowtorch that was cutting through the door. Mei knew instantly what was happening.

"Everyone get to the boat right now!" She yelled "Once everyone is onboard start pulling away, I'm gonna cover the escape!"

"Boss you can't"

"You'll be killed!"

"Let some of us stay as back up."

"I'll be fine. Don't sweat it." Mei reassured them "There's only one way in for them and I'm not exactly defenseless."

Mei shouldered her rifle and turned to Cassie "You oversee the evacuation until I make it back to the boat. You got that nail bomb for me?"

"Right here." Cassie handed a cylindrical device to her "You just make sure to keep your ass alive."

Mei patted her on the shoulder "You to Cassie. I see you in a little bit."

As she watched the Saints falling back to the yacht, Mei took seconds to assess the situation. There was only one way into D-Block, which made things a little more manageable for her. If there were any alternates, the response teams would have come through already. Which meant that short of circling around the prison and face off against the Saints getting onto the yacht, they had to go through her.

"Time to see if this armor is half as good as they say." She said to herself as she opened the hallway door

Just as she opened it, the prison response team kicked in the door they had been cutting through with the blowtorch.

Mei instantly flipped the timer switch on the nail bomb and threw it at the prison guards. She ducked back into D-Block with just enough time to shut the door before the bomb went off. Mei felt the walls shake as bomb went off. She quickly opened the door again and was greeted to the sight of several officers lying dead or dying from the explosion with pieces of nails, metal shards, and glass lodged into their bodies. Mei aimed her AR-200 at the doorway, waiting for more reinforcements to arrive.

"What was that noise!" a voice "Peterson! Martinez! Are you guys alright?"

Suddenly several officer in riot gear came through the door and realized very quickly that they were someplace they didn't want to be. Before anyone could react, Mei opened fired at point blank range and shredder the riot gear to pieces.

"Help! Somebody help me!"

Mei turned around to see a guard still alive from the nail bomb explosion. Before she could react, more officers came through the door, armed with rifles and riot shields.

"DON'T MOVE!" one of them yelled "DROP YOUR WEAPONS OR WE WILL USE LEATHAL FORCE!"

"Then use it motherfuckers!" she replied coyly before opening fire on the responding guards

As the guards began shooting, Mei returned fire while taking shots to her body armor. Mei was killing them easily enough with the armor piercing rounds in her AR-200, but she could hear the protective plating in her armor starting to give way. As more guards poured into the narrow hallway, they were slowed the bodies of their fallen guardsmen and Mei's returning fire. Mei retreated once more into the D-block and lodged the door shut with a piece of rebar. She dropped the now empty AR-200 and switched to her GAL-43 and ran towards one of the holes they made earlier. As she made her way to the dock, she could hear the sound of explosions going off behind her. No doubt her pursuers has set off the nail bombs they planted to cover her escape. The storm had picked up intensity and the dock was starting to move and shift with the hurricane winds.

"Come on up Boss! Everyone else is on board and accounted for!" Pierce yelled over the thunder and wind as she climbed on board.

"Good to hear." She turned to Lily "Any casualties?"

Lily shook her head "No fatalities or injuries, which is a welcoming surprise. No guards ever came to this side of the island and outside of the prison I don't think anyone knows what happened yet."

"That's not going to last much longer. Let's get the hell out of here and get back to the hideout" She replied "Then…..we take back what's ours."

"You know it!" Lily "By the way, someone named Rodney wanted to talk to you when you got onboard. I think something to do with the woman we brought with us."

"Sure thing. Tell him to meet me on deck. " Mei made her way to rear of the ship

Moments later, Rodney joined Mei at the front of the ship. Rodney walked over and gave her a hug.

"Thanks again for coming to bust us out." Rodney said quietly "Even if the others are too macho to say it…it really means a lot to us that you didn't forget about us."

Mei shook her head "You shouldn't be thanking me. If I hadn't slipped up, you and the other wouldn't have ended up in jail. If I had done a better job, half of the crew wouldn't be in the grave right now."

"That has more to do with Troy than it does with you." He waved her off "Troy was a narc….and even worse….Julius made that fucker his right hand man. The only way Julius could have fucked up more would've been to make Troy the leader instead of you."

Mei smiled "I see where you're coming from with that. But I'm still gonna bust my ass to make sure we're running Stilwater again. Now, tell me more about the chick we got tied up next to O' Riley."

"Like I said before, she was working as a doctor in the infirmary. She got fired because she saved my life. Apparently someone paid off the warden to have me killed. Her saving my life ruined those plans and apparently cost the warden a nice paycheck. Of course…..since he was going to auction off killing us to the highest bidder, her saving my life was going to make him even more money."

"How did you know about that?" Mei asked "I thought his little murder-for-pay website was supposed to be under wraps."

Rodney smiled grimly "He told us about it after moving us to D-Block. Since he cut off communication with the outside world, he figured it didn't matter if we told us what his plans were. After he fired Alice, he brought her back as a private doctor for the D-block wing. Sometimes he would bring some guards in rough up me and some of the guys just for kicks. Alice always tried to step in….and got beaten up many times by O' Riley and the other guards for it. And since we seemed to have gotten rid of that rule about women in the gang…."

Mei held up her hand "I can't just give her a spot in the gang…even if she did protect you and the others."

"I…..I understand." He said quietly

"However, if she wants to be canonized, that's a different story." She smiled "And regardless of whether or not she says yes or no…I promise we'll take care of her. Consider it a 'Welcome Back' gift from me."

"Thanks Boss!" he pulled her in for another big bear hug "I promise you won't regret this."

"Don't worry about all of that. Why don't you go down below and see your sister? I know you two probably have a lot of catching up to do."

As Rodney made his way back below deck, Mei pulled out her phone and made a quick call to Gat.

"_Yo! Your ass still in one piece?_" Gat asked as he answered

"Very funny. Yes, I'm still in one piece and everyone made it out." She replied "How's our approach looking?"

"_You're in the clear. No one seems to be following the boat. I doubt that anyone's going to be coming out there before the storm passes._" He replied

"I'm not taking any chances." She said sternly "Once we get back to the dock, we'll strip our gear out of the boat and sink it before we head back to the hideout."

Gat laughed "_Sounds good to me. See you soon Boss._"

"Sounds like everything is coming together nicely." a voice said behind her

Mei turned around to see Cassie standing there with a smug expression on her face

"Still can't believe we pulled this off though." Mei admitted "Also, go ahead and deactivate the collars we put on Kotter's family. We're still going to keep tabs on them though."

"How come?" Cassie asked "We already got what we wanted."

Mei smiled "True. But you never know when we might need someone who can enter certain places that we can't."

After another hour on the open water, they finally arrived back at the dock where Gat, Monster, and the other Saints had several transport trailers standing by to take the Saints back to the hideout. Due to the increased rain and wind, it would take another two hours before they would make it back to the hideout. Once they arrived, the former Saints embraced with their new members. Mei stood in the middle of the courtyard with Gat, Lily, Cassie, Shaundi, and Pierce at her sides. Finally, the Saints fell silent and all eyes were on their leader.

Mei took a deep breath before addressing her gang "Listen up! After what we accomplished tonight, we just put the entire city on notice that the Saints are back in business. As of right now, there is no more 'low profile' policy. You were you're fucking purple and you wear it proud!"

Cheer erupted from the Saints gather once more. Mei waited for them to settle down before continuing.

"This city was in chaos before the Saints came along. We took down the Vice Kings, the Westside Rollerz, and Los Carnales. And by doing so, we claimed the city as our own and made it safer for everyone living here. The cops basically used the Saints to destroy the other gangs and then swooped to arrest us after we did their jobs for them! And then they hunted down every member of the crew until they dropped their flags, got locked up, or wound up dead. There was barely anyone left still calling themselves a Saint when three new gangs came along started the whole cycle all over again. Which just goes to show who really keeping Stilwater under control and safe for everyday citizens. Don't worry…..WE GONNA REMIND THESE MOTHERFUCKERS WHO REALLY RUNS THIS TOWN!"

Even louder cheers broke out amongst the Saints gathered. Once again, she waited for the cheering to subside before continuing.

"So let's things started." Mei proclaimed "Bring them over here."

Rodney and Joey-D dragged O'Riley with his wrist bound behind his back into the center of the courtyard with Alice following close behind them.

"Here are two people I want you to meet!" Mei cheered "This piece of shit here is here Warden Richard O' Riley, the motherfucker who not only beat up on our fellow Saints….but gonna auction off their lives to the highest bidder!"

O' Riley trembled with uncontrollable terror as the gangbangers booed and hollered at him. Alice, while not in restraints seemed uneasy but wasn't terrified. She also wasn't sure of what to make of the fact that O' Riley was restrained and she wasn't.

"And this young woman here is Alice Kendal." Mei gestured towards her "The woman who saved the lives of our fellow Saints and protected them from this sick pig!"

As cheers erupted from the gather Saints, Mei waved Alice over next to her.

"Alice, you're a very strong and unwavering woman." Mei told her "The sort of woman who I would like to welcome to join the Saints. So Alice…..are you in?"

"I…Yes! I wanna be a Saint!" Alice glanced around "What do I have to do in order to join the Saints?"

"Usually we would canonize a new member." Gat explained "But seeing as how you took more than your fair share of beatings protecting Rodney and the rest of the crew….we don't think that necessary."

"However, we gotta make sure your down for the crew." Cassie chimed "So we have a special little 'test' for you."

"Ok. I think I'm ready." Alice said nervously "What's my test?"

"It's a rather simple test really." Mei stepped forward and handed her a switchblade "All you have to do is O' Riley."

Alice shrugged "That it? And here I was worried it would be something more difficult."

"Wait a minute." O' Riley pleaded "You don't have to do this!"

"You and the guards beat up on the Saints constantly." Alice growled "You and the guards beat the shit out of me repeatedly for speaking up. And you even threatened to let some of the guards take turns gang raping me if I got out of line. So yes Richard….I have to do this….I need to do this…..and most importantly….I'm going to enjoy doing this."

Before he could even say another word, Alice plunged the blade into O' Riley heart. The warden fell to his knees gasping and choking on his own blood. After a few more seconds, O' Riley collapsed on the ground dead in a pool of his own blood.

"Welcome to the Saints!" Mei walked over and hugged Alice "Let's dump this fucker's corpse someplace where Bradshaw can find it. Then, we celebrate! And the tomorrow…..we take back our city!"

The Saints erupted into the loudest cheers yet. As she watched her fellow Saints celebrating , she saw Rodney and Gat dragging O' Riley's lifeless body out of the hideout. And for the first time since waking up, she left like she was amongst her family once more.


	16. You Should be worried

_**Thanks to everyone who has read this story. I got laid off recently, so I had to focus on job hunting before writing. Please remember the leave reviews, they motivate me greatly and also help to inspire me to write more. As always, a special shout out to LynGuerra who is person that inspired me to put idea to paper (figuratively speaking). My sure to check out the SR Story 'Everybody Wants to Rule the World'. Lola is a badass who is not to be messed with. I don't own anything expect OCs and I'm currently looking for work so don't bother trying to sue me for money.**_

Mei stood overlooking the balcony on her floor as the both original and newly recruited Saints partied beside each other like they were old friends. Even with the hurricane still raging outside, they didn't seem to have a care in the world. Despite this, Mei understood that now the hard part of reclaiming their lost territory would have to begin. But right now, she would let them enjoy this victory.

"You truly are amazing Boss." A voice said behind her "Can't believe we actually managed to pull that off."

Mei turned around to see Lily standing there with two beers. She extended one of them to Mei, which she graciously accepted. Lily then took a spot next to Mei along the balcony and looked out at the sea of purple in the middle of the courtyard.

"I know what you mean. It still didn't seem more than a fantasy until we actually touched down on the island." Mei replied "But now that we have our people back, we have the numbers to start showing the motherfuckers in this city that the Saints are running this again."

Lily smiled "So how do we move against first? There's a lot of competition we have to take out before we can lock down the city."

"We've already got plans in place. So there's no need to be hasty." Mei reassured her "Besides, the other gangs are either going to ignore our increase in numbers or rush to make sure their own turf is secured. And since the Saints don't control anything outside this of this hotel right now, nobody's really sure where to find us. But all of that we'll deal with tomorrow. You and I have an urgent matter to attend to."

Lily frowned "Really? And what might that be?"

"We both owe Carlos a special treat for all his hard work. Wouldn't you agree?" Mei teased "Find him and bring him back to my suite. I'm going to head back a freshen up a bit."

"Ok. But don't forget that I still owe you some one-on-one time to show my own gratitude." Lily replied as she made her through the sea of purple bodies looking for Carlos. After a few minutes, she found him over at the bar with McCormick, Joey-D, Monster, and Pierce retelling the tale of his first prison break with Mei.

"You guys should've seen it! The Boss was like a fucking female terminator or some shit just dropping mothers left and right!" Carlos recalled excitedly "She was just dropping them with headshot one after another like it was nothing. They should've just shot themselves and saved the Boss and me the trouble of having to shoot them."

"I call bullshit!" snorted McCormick "I know that the Boss ain't no slouch, but nobody is that fucking good. Hell, you make her sound like she shoots as well as Gat."

"Actually, she shoots better than Gat. I remember when she joined up, they would argue over who was better." Joey-D recalled smugly as he downed a shot of whiskey and continued "So one day they had themselves a little shooting competition in VK territory to see who came back with the higher body count."

"And did the Boss win?" Pierce asked

Monster spoke up "She didn't only have a higher body count, but she was dropping them faster too. Gat with a freaking submachine gun ended up being humbled by a girl blasting off with a fucking revolver."

"I'll bet Gat wasn't too happy about that." Carlos commented

"It's gets better!" Monster laughed "He tried to say that the only she outshot him was because the sun was in his eyes. Despite the fact that he wears sunglasses."

"Add the fact that their raid into VK territory took place in the middle of the night." Joey-D added

They all broke out into a fit of laughter when Lily walk over. Carlos spotted her and instantly went to grab her a shot when she held a hand up to stop him.

"Boss wants to see you." She told him "Says to come to her suite ASAP."

"Got it.!" Carlos put down his beer and turned to the other Saints at the bar "Boss probably wants to go over plans for taking on the Brotherhood. I hit you guys up later!"

As he followed Lily back to Mei suite, he kept thinking about different ideas the Boss might've come up with. As the reached Mei's suite, he turned to Lily.

"Do you know what the Boss wanted to see me for?" he asked

"No idea." Lily replied mockingly "Guess you'll find out soon enough."

Carlos rolled his eyes at her as he knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Mei asked from inside

"It's Carlos." He replied "Lily said you wanted to see me?"

Mei giggled "Oh…Come on in. The door's unlocked."

As Carlos entered the room he noticed Mei was wearing a thick purple night gown. As he heard the sound of the door closing shut, he turned to see Lily locking the door. She had devious smirk on her face and a look in her eyes that could only be described as mischievous.

"You done a great deal Carlos. For the Saints…for me…and we're very grateful." Mei said quietly "I wouldn't have been able to rebuild the Saints if you hadn't help me escape. Gat would have gotten the electric chair if I hadn't been there to save him."

"I would have been raped and possibly killed in an alleyway if the Boss and Gat hadn't saved me." Lily chime in "And the original Saints would still be locked up with the possibility of being executed for cash hanging over them."

"Needless to say, I'm grateful for all your hard work." Mei took several steps towards Carlos "And seeing is how I made you wait so long….I wanted to make sure it was worth the wait."

Mei took off her bathrobe to reveal her wearing nothing but black and purple corset that left her breasts exposed. He also noticed she wasn't wearing any panties either. Carlos stood there in complete shock for a few moments until Mei broke the silence.

"I know I've been teasing you too much." Mei stepped closer "And I do owe you a blowjob….with interest."

"I…I..I'm….are you sure Boss?" he asked nervously "A lot of the other guys in the crew…."

"….have never so much as seen a nipple." Mei finished, now pressing her bare breasts against his chest "So long as you don't go bragging about what the three of us getting up to, there won't be anyone problems from any of the fellas."

Carlos was trying to process everything when a thought crossed his mind "Three of us?" he asked

"Yeah. The three of us" Lily said coyly "It's fair to say that I owe you some pussy to say the least."

Carlos turned around to see Lily standing there wearing nothing but her underwear. She had on a pair of red and black silk bra with matching panties. He also noticed that she had taken two red ribbons and tied her hair into two long ponytails.

Mei let out a low whistle "Wow. And here I thought I pulled out all the stops. How did you come up with that sexy selection?'

"It was rather simple actually." Lily came up behind Carlos and wrapped her arms around him "This outfit is what he fantasized about me being dressed in when I gave him that blowjob I promised. At least that what his diary said."

Mei cocked an eyebrow at Carlos "You keep a diary?"

"No! I don't keep a dairy!" Carlos began blushing furiously "It's a…journal."

Both girls broke out into a fit of laughter which only turned a shade redder with embarrassment.

"Sorry Carlos." Mei said after recovering from her laughing fit "We didn't mean to tease you like that."

"Also, you should be careful where you leave things lying around." Lily chimed in "I could only imagine what Gat would've done to you if he found your 'journal' instead of me.".

"Why would Gat care anyway?" Carlos asked

Lily squeezed him in closer "Considering the things you wrote about doing to the Boss. He might end up being castrated while being hung by your testicles."

"I know Gat can have a bad temper…..but just because Carlos….." Mei began, but Lily cut her off.

"He also wrote about fucking you, me, and Aisha." she explained "One of his fantasies involved him fucking her while she's in a recording studio booth singing about how good his cock feels."

"Wow. And here I thought you were more innocent than that." Mei's hands made their way towards his belt buckle "I wonder…what sort of things do you fantasize about me doing?"

Carlos blushed further into another shade or red "I'd rather not say."

"Then that means you're going to have to show us then." Lily teased

Mei nodded in approval "She got a point there. Come on Carlos, Lose those clothes. Don't worry…we'll be gentle with you…for now."

Mei and Lily both took a few steps back from Carlos as he timidly began to remove his shirt, shoes and pants. When he removed boxers, both women approach him and got on their knees in front of him.

"What are you two doing?" He asked nervously

"We're going start thing off with those blowjobs we owe." Lily said gently "So just relax and enjoy the show."

Carlos rubbed the back of his neck cautiously "Is there anything I you would like me to do…..while you're ….know…"

Mei looked up at him with a gentle expression "Carlos, for tonight…..in this room…you're now calling the shots. Anything you want from me, you can have. I belong to you tonight, so you don't have to ask me… just order me."

"Same goes for me." Lily said

"And what said I wanted to two to suck me off at the same time?" he asked timidly

Without any hesitation, both women began licking and sucking on his cock. Mei was slowly bobbing her head back and forth along Carlos' cock while Lily began sucking on his balls. Within moments, he felt himself cum inside of Mei mouth.

"Now that you got your reward, why don't you share some with Lily?" Carlos said daringly "I know she would like a taste."

Carlos was sure he was going to receive an asskicking. Instead, Lily tilted her head back with her mouth open as Mei leaned over her and dribbled semen into Lily's mouth. After a few moments, they both swallowed their shared load.

"OH SHIT!" Carlos awed "I can't believe you two really did that. I half expected a punch in the nuts."

"I was just happy to see you developing confidence, so I was a little excited to do it." Mei commented

"I've done more degrading things to survive." Lily remarked "This is actually a nice change of pace for me."

"I can't believe you two did that." Carlos repeated "Are you alright with doing….more?"

"Carlos…..do I really have to let feel how wet my pussy has gotten again?" Mei asked "Or are you going to fuck me till I pass out from exhaustion?"

Lily was now glancing at both of them curiously "Did I miss something?"

"Carlos didn't believe he was making me wet, so I let finger fuck me a while back." Mei replied nonchalantly

"I knew it." Lily exclaimed "I bet it was that day we had a planning meeting in here! Pierce thought it was probably mold, but the rest of knew the smell of sex too well. We figured you guys were simply fucking before we came in."

"We'll talk about that later." Mei turned to Carlos "What would you like to do next?"

Carlos mumbled something incoherent as he began blushing once more.

"Sweetie, being shy is alright and everything but there's no reason to be" Lil said gently "Also. I getting real horny with from all of this talk of sex without the actually sex."

Carlos a few deep breaths before finally speaking again. "I want to fuck the Boss."

"Works for me." Mei replied seductively as she got to her feet and gently lead Carlos by the hands towards her bed with Lily close behind. Mei crawled on all fours onto bed when he suddenly felt Carlos' hands grip her thighs as his cock penetrated her without warning. All she could do was cry out in ecstasy as she her hands griped the linen on the bed. After several minutes of non-stop thrusting, Carlos finally released his seed inside her.

"Incredible." Me mumbled exhaustedly "How does it feel to no longer be a virgin?"

"It feels fucking awesome!" Carlos cheered "I still can't believe this is happening."

Mei giggled "You better believe it!"

"And you better get ready, cause it's my turn now!" Lily climbed onto the bed and began sucking on Carlos' cock.

Becoming lost in the moment, Carlos suddenly grabbed Lily's pigtails and began to forcefully fucking her throat with an increased momentum until he felt himself shooting his seed down Lily's throat. To his astonishment, she took his entire load without any sort gag reflex. Carlos slowly removed his cock from her mouth, Lily sat there with smug look on her face. She then proceeded to open her mouth to give Carlos a view of the ejaculated seed. Lily winked at him before swallowing and opening her mouth once again to that she consumed his cum.

"Slut." Mei smirked

"Oh please." She retorted brashly "You're just mad that I beat you to it."

"Whatever you say Lily." Mei rolled her eyes

"Anyway, looks like my break is over." Lily pointed towards Carlos

Mei glanced at where Lily was pointing. In the span of a few second, Carlos' cock was already rock hard again.

"Well I guess I better not disappoint then." Lily laid on her back and slowly spread her legs "Come on Carlos. Please fuck me till pass out."

"She really seems to want it." Mei remarked "What are you gonna do?"

"I guess I'm fucking her pussy till she passes out." He remarked smugly "You hold her hands for me. Just in case she changes her mind."

"Sure thing." Mei replied deviously as she pinned Lily's hands behind her head "Fuck her cunt till she begs you to stop."

"Wil do!" Carlos carefully positioned himself between her thighs "I hope you're ready for this."

Carlos slowly entered Lily, with her becoming increasing tighter the further he penetrated. He started off slowly to give both himself and Lily time to adjust. Once he found his rhythm, he began fucking her with more roughness and force than he had with Mei.

"Your cock's so fucking good!" She cried "PLEASE! HARDER! HARDER!"

"Like a fucking bitch in heat!" Mei awed

"This is so fucking incredible!" Carlos was dumbfounded that he was actually having a threeway with the two women. One of whom he had admired for years. And both of whom he had fantasized about constantly.

"Please, Carlos…" Lily cried out pleadingly "Choke me out and fuck me harder!"

With no hesitation, Carlos took his hands off her waist and wrapped them around Lily's throat. As he slowly tightened his grip around her neck, he felt pussy walls tighten around his cock. As he felt himself about to cum, tried to pull out of her. But as he tried to remove himself for inside of her, Lily locked her legs around his waist.

"Please don't pull out!" she cried

"Lily…..I don't have a rubber…." Carlos started, but she shook her head

"Then breed me Carlos!" she screamed "Fuck me and breed me like that bitch I am! Just don't pull out!"

Carlos suddenly felt himself releasing inside of Lily. A few seconds later felt her pussy tighten and then release its grip on his cock. He glanced at Lily to see a smile of satisfaction across her face. She still looked slight red in the face from being choke and he could see the marks on her neck from where his hands were. He looked down as he pulled out to see a stream of cum slowly leaking out of her pussy.

Mei released the grip on Lily wrists and cuddled next to her in bed. Both women wearing a look of pure enjoyment on their faces.

"I wonder what me and Carlos' kids are going to look like." Mei said nonchalantly "I'm sure they'll be beautiful."

"I hope mine at least have my eyes." Lily concurred "Although having those hazelnut eyes wouldn't be the worst thing in the world."

"What are you two talking about?" Carlos asked nervously "Why would we suddenly be having kids""

"How cute! Did someone's parents not explain to them where babies come from?" Lily teased

"Um…..in case you didn't notice Carlos, we just fucked bareback and came inside me." Mei replied

"And I wouldn't let you pull out." Lily added "With the amount of semen you dumped into us, I'm pretty confident that you could've knocked up at least half the girls the crew."

"Oh shit…" he whispered "What have I done?"

Carlos was sudden overwhelmed with shock at the realization of what he had done. How could he think to use protection? Especially since the Boss had been flirting with him constantly

"_She practically said she was going to fuck me after we broke the original crew out of jail!" _Carlos thought to himself _"How could I think with my dick and forget about using protection!"_

Carlos' thoughts then wandered to the Saints and their plans for taking over the city. What would the rest crew think if they found out that he knocked up the boss and put her out of action? He started picturing the horrible things that some of the gang would inflict on him. Filled with dread, his mind suddenly wandered to the reaction this news would illicit from Johnny Gat.

"_Mei's like a damn baby sister to Gat." _Carlos thought worriedly _"If I'm lucky…..the rest of the gang will kill me before Gat gets his hands on me."_

"Lily…..Boss…..I just want the two of you to know….if you both end up pregnant…I'll take care of you both." He said quietly

"Um Carlos…" Mei began

"I going to make sure our kids get everything we didn't have growing up."

Lily rolled her eyes "Carlos…"

"I'll do whatever it takes." He continued "If I have to start robbing banks, I'll…"

"CARLOS!" they yelled in unison

"Yes?" he replied quietly

"We're not gonna get pregnant." Mei started rubbing his shoulders to calm him down "Since we both hatched this plan to 'reward' you for everything you've done….. me and Lily took precautions beforehand. Neither of us are going to get pregnant."

"Are you sure?" he asked nervously

"We're positive Carlos." Lily reassured him "Don't become a whiny bitch on us."

Carlos let out a sigh of relief "Thank goodness. Wasn't trying to be dad anytime soon."

"And I not trying to become a mom anytime soon either." Mei replied "But it's sweet to know that you were prepared to rob banks in order to support your children."

"Got to remember to play the 'pregnancy card' in case you ever want him to rob a bank." Lily teased

"Very funny." Carlos replied dryly

"That's enough teasing. Anyway, let's get some sleep." Mei crawled between Carlos and Lily, pulling up the bed sheets to cover herself.

Carlos and Lily soon follow suit, the three of them squeezing together for warmth.

"Hey Boss…..what did the guys do with O' Riley's body?" Carlos asked sleepily

"Yeah, I was wondering about that as well." Lily wondered aloud

Mei laughed softly "It's a surprise. But I will say this…tomorrow morning there's going to be no doubt that the Third Street Saints are back in business."

Bradshaw stood in the middle of the D-block section of Stilwater Penitentiary which only twenty-four hours before held the original members of the Third Street Saints. Forensic teams were collecting bullet casings, swapping for fingerprints, and removing the bodies of the dead security offers that responded. But without needing to look at any evidence, Troy already had a pretty good idea about who was responsible. It was already a fiasco having the three most dangerous members escape one after another, but now he had to contend with formerly incarcerated members of the gang as well. He had warned O' Riley that placing them all in one location was a bad idea from the beginning. But even he couldn't have predicted. There was no doubt in his mind that the former Saints leader wanted to retake Stilwater once more…..the only question was where would the Saints strike next? Troy was shaken out of his thoughts by the sound of footsteps approaching behind him. Detectives Perkins and Brooks were overseeing the investigation, but Troy felt it was his responsibility to handle this personally.

"This was a fucking disaster, Chief." Perkins slowly shook his head "These poor guards never knew what hit them."

"What do we know so far?" Troy asked

"There perpetrators blew holes in strategic points along the southern retaining wall of the prison block." Brooks explained "Forensics is still analyzing the explosives used on the cell doors. They're saying it looks like some sort of thermite compound used to burn through the security locks."

"Makes sense. Since these are reinforced doors, you can't break into them using normal means." Perkins remarked "The most sickening thing had to be those bombs."

Troy raised an eyebrow "Are you talking about the bombs used to breach the walls or the bombs they used on the cell doors?"

"Neither." Perkins replied grimly "Take a look at the ground. Notice anything out of place?"

Troy glanced down at the ground nothing but rubble and spent bullet casings. But as he continued looking, he began to notice twisted pieces of screws and nails that were more commonly used in the construction commercial homes than high security prisons.

"Oh my God…." Troy turned to face the detectives "Nail bombs?"

"That's correct Chief." Perkins pointed towards the D-block entrance "When the alarm system finally got around to working, the security teams in charge of this wing responded immediately. The first wave that came through the connecting hallway were greeted by one of these bombs. When additional members of their team responded. They in turn ended up on the wrong end of light machine gun fire. After the attacker retreated back into D-block. More responding officers pulled their fallen personnel out of the hallway and proceed the push into the prison block. They entered the prison block and saw dozens of nails bombs scattered throughout the unit. They had just enough time to realize what was about to happen before all of them detonated at once. So in total, we're looking at 104 dead correctional officers, 264 prisoners killed, with another 115 injured amongst both inmates and staff. And that's just from the main facility. We then have 65 special response officers dead in D-block with 18 injured, and over 500 prisoners missing."

"Damnit!" Troy growled "What about the tears gas vents that were installed? Also, why was the alarm for D-block not sounded sooner?"

"Apparently they had a prison riot break out in the main facility, Chief." Brooks said dryly "Due to the storm, there was some sort of power failure that caused all the cells to simultaneously open. This same power failure supposedly affected the some of the security functions on D-block. The cell doors didn't pop open, but the security cameras and tears gars vents were disabled during the power outage. As for the alarm system, there was some sort of malfunction that delayed the alarms from going off sooner. By the time the response teams arrived at D-block…"

"….they had a perfectly placed killzone waiting for them." Troy finished "And where the hell is O' Riley in all of this?"

"He's gone Chief." Perkins ran the back of his fingers against his chin "The last bit of footage we have of him shows him entering D-block with a Ms. Alice Kendal, the nurse overseeing this wing. Since their bodies weren't found, we can only assume they were taken by whoever broke the inmates out."

Troy took another look at the gaping holes blasted the prison block's retaining wall. Suddenly, he remembered how during a job to break into the SPD evidence locker to steal drugs, he proposed blasting a whole the back wall of the evidence room in order the remain undetected and avoid having to hurt any officers.

"It was her." Troy said suddenly "It had to be her…"

"Who?" asked Perkins

"The leader of the Third Street Saints….The Archangel." He replied darkly "The way they broke into the prison is very similar to a job the Saints did a few years ago. Besides, who else but her would have attempted to breakout the former members of the Saints and actually be capable of pulling it off."

"But there's been no sign of her." Brooks protested "The only incident after breaking Johnny Gat out of custody was that home invasion at the Whitmore house. If there had truly been capable of this, we would have seen bangers walking the street flying purple flags."

"Not unless you're trying to fly under the radar." Perkins hung his head in deep thought "Remember, there are three new gangs they have to contend with. Not mention the chief here handed them their asses last time. Chief Bradshaw knows how they think and operate better than anyone. If she had brazenly shown herself before now, we would have been on her in a heartbeat."

"But there's no way she could have pulled this off by herself." Brooks retorted "Even with Gat and possibly Anderson, you would need a new crew just to break out the old crew."

Troy turned to Brooks with a defeated expression on his face "Who says she doesn't already have a new crew?"

Perkins and Brooks exchanged nervous glances. Even without Troy saying it, the thought had already crossed their minds that the former Saints leader could be involved.

"There's no way she did this." Perkins protested "If she was recruiting, we would have heard…"

"This woman isn't Julius little." Troy cut him off "She doesn't go roaming the streets and just randomly recruiting anyone with a violent streak and a preference for wearing purple. Her motivational skills are better than his ever were…..and she's much smarter than Julius ever was. Remember…she had control of the gang for less than a month before that explosion on the Alderman's yacht. Part of me even now still believes that had she not gone into a coma, the Saints would have become untouchable. She also would have figured out that I was an undercover cop. Both her and Cassie seemed to have some suspicions about me. Ironically, Gat always vouched for me and ensured them that I could be trusted."

"So you really think she's behind this?" Brooks asked

"Everything that happened is too convenient." Troy replied "In the middle of a hurricane, we have a prison riot happen in the main sections of the Jail. And during this same riot with a major power outage in the new section of the prison that just so happens to disable almost of all the security features for the prison block. Then on top that, an group of unidentified perpetrators also chose to this same night to break into D-Block. For all of these incidents to be a coincidence is impossible. She broke the Saints out of jail and now they're on the loose in Stilwater again."

"Not to mention there's also Johnny Gat and Commando Cassie to worry about." Brooks added nervously "Not to mention whoever they got help from for this prison break."

Brooks starched his jaw tiredly "So what's the plan Chief?"

"Brooks, I want you to get a full report from the Anti-Gang task force regarding any activity by the Brotherhood, Ronin, or Sons of Samedi. If any of the other gangs hand a part in this jailbreak, then we might be looking at a sort of alliance between them and the Saints. Perkins, I want you overseeing this investigation of the prison break. If we find O' Riley or Kendal, we might get more information on the group responsible."

"On it Chief" Perkins replied

Suddenly, Troy felt his police cellphone vibrating. He took a look at the call ID and noticed it was Amy.

"Hello." He answered "Is everything ok?"

"_No sir it's not_." She replied, barely containing her fear "_We have a major situation over in Union Square_."

"We're in the middle of investigating a prison break." He said anxiously "Is it really that important?"

Amy was silent for a few moments before answering "_They're saying the crime scene is similar to the Whittmore case_."

Troy instantly felt a cold chill through his body "I'm on my way."

Xxx

Troy was in his modified Five-O doing twice the speed limit with the sirens blaring. Perkins and Brooks were following close behind in an unmarked Five-O with another squad vehicle bringing up the rear. When they finally arrived at Union Square, they were greeting to the sight of a large crowd of bystanders, SPD, and reporters at the scene. Troy instantly saw why everyone was gathered there….and it made him sick to his stomach. In the center of the Union Square was a cast iron statue of the late Alderman Hughes. Only now the statue had a dead corpse hanging from the neck of the statue. It wasn't until Troy crossed the police tape that he recognized the mutilated body as being Warden Richard O' Riley. His body looked as though it had been hacked to death with a large ax. His stomach had been cut open and his intestines were Troy being used to suspend his mutilated corpse from the neck of the statue.

"Chief Bradshaw!"

Troy turned to see an officer by the name of Jamal Williams approaching him with a very grim expression on his face.

"Sorry to drag you away from the prison break. But Mayor Hughes wanted you on this as well." Washington explained

"Don't worry about it Williams. This is obviously something we can't ignore." Troy glanced around "What do we know so far?"

Williams took a deep breath "We identified the deceased as Warden Bill O' Riley, but you probably knew that already. Despite his injuries, the on-site forensics team says most of it was done post-mortem. Most likely his was killed someplace else and then he body was put on display as a message. Once they…..um….'unwarp' the body from the statue, they'll transport him to the county morgue. We might even get lucky and find some clue as to where he was murdered."

"What about witnesses?" he asked "Or camera footage from one the surrounding buildings?"

Williams hung his head before taking another deep breath "There's no eye witness…..and no video footage sir."

"Seriously?!" Troy could feel his blood starting to boil "You're telling me that you've checked….."

"We checked most of them Chief and come up with nothing." Officer Williams interrupted "They're wasn't anyone around due to the curfew imposed for the storm. And it seems as though there was some power surge that knocked out the power in the area. So from the time the local business owners and office workers cleared out of the square till the morning, there was no footage being recorded."

"Fuck." Troy grumbled "Keep the crowd and the news crews back until forensics has recovered everything of note from this area. This entire area is our crime scene until I say otherwise. Is that understood."

Willams nodded "Understood Chief!"

"Now was there anything else?" Troy asked "I was told by the station that there's a reason this was connected to the Whittmore case?"

"With all due respect sir, it's probably better is you see it for yourself." Williams pointing towards the statue "It's pretty unsettling."

"I can see the body from here Williams." Troy exasperated "I still don't get….."

"Sorry sir….but that not it." Williams interrupted "It's what's on the back of the statue that they wanted you to see."

Looking closer, Troy now noticed a back section was obscured from the public via a large makeshift forensics tent.

He cocked and eyebrow Williams "This 'important thing' I needed to see is hidden from the onlookers…yet you felt it ok to leave a dead man corpse of display?"

"No sir! Not at all!" Williams replied nervously "There is another set of tents to cover the crime scene. Ah! Here they are now."

Troy followed where the officer was pointing and another forensics vehicle pull into the square and begin setting up another privacy screen in front the statue.

"Good" Troy nodded "Next time make sure the victim is taking into consideration first next time. Now….let's proceed."

As Troy followed Martin towards the statue, he noticed there were officers and other medical responders gathered around the opposing side of the statue which was barred from public view. He could see expressions of complete confusion, worry, and absolute fear on their faces as they started at the back of the statue. As Troy passed the front of the Hughes statue, he wondered to himself what could possibly be on the back of this statue that could have everyone's attention more than a mutilated corpse hanging in the front?

As Troy came around to the back of the statue of Alderman Hughes, he received his answer instantly. The back of the Bronze statue's jacket had a large fleur de lis symbol painted on with what appeared to be bright fluorescent purple paint. On the base of the statue, were the words '**WE'RE BACK BITCHES!**' written on the base of the statue. If there was any doubt before that the Saints were back in business, this calling card they left in in Union Square would silence any doubts. He understood that they couldn't keep this quiet forever. With a forced calm he turned to face officer Williams, who seemed to be torn between confusion and utter fear.

"Where's Mayor Hughes?" Troy asked, but Williams' eyes were still transfixed of the luminescent message that had been plastered on statue. He understood the young officer's fears but refused to let that hinder their jobs.

"WILLIAMS! GET IT TOGETHER! THIS IS NO TIME TO FALL APART!" Troy Barked "I understand that you're concerned, but there's nothing to be worried about. It's not a matter of 'If' we'll catch these degenerates, but a matter of 'when'. We have to show the public that the SPD are prepared to handle this problem and aren't afraid. Do you understand me officer?"

"Sir, yes sir!" Williams replied with renewed determination "It won't happen again Chief."

Troy smiled "Good to hear Williams. As I was asking before, where is Mayor Hughes right now?"

"Mayor Hughes left for her office after see overseeing the crime scene. She asked that you come directly there ASAP."

"Good Job Williams." Troy patted him on the shoulder "I'm going to make my way there now."

"Chief….Will we be able to stop the Saints this time?" Williams asked nervously "I heard a lot of stories about the Saints growing up. A lot of the officers make them sound like boogeymen that wear purple. With there already being three gangs running loose, I worry about being able to protect Stilwater."

"I know it won't be easy. But we're not defenseless." Troy remarked "We'll lock all these fools up soon enough."

"Good to hear." Williams let a small sigh of relief "Thanks Chief! That's really good to hear."

Troy walked back to his squad, wishing he felt an ounce of the confidence he had just given Williams. He had survived the Saints before…..hopefully lightning would strike twice.

It would take Troy another hour to reach Hughes ice with the traffic being redirected due to the debris from the storm. When he pulled up to City Hall, it was surrounded reporters trying to get information from Mayor Hughes regarding O' Riley's murder. When they saw Troy exit the squad car, they rushed to gather around and bombard him with questions.

"Chief, Are there any suspects in the murder of Warden O' Riley?"

"Did O' Riley have any enemies that would have done this?"

"Could former members of the Saints be responsible?"

"Chief, are the rumors of gang involvement in O' Riley's death true?"

"Chief, is it possible that we have a serial killer of kind running loose of the streets of Stilwater?"

After pushing his way past the reporters, he made his way directing into Hughes. Giving only a stiff nod to her secretary before letting himself in.

Mayor Hughes was leaning on the front of her desk with her folded and her head down. When she saw Troy enter they both exchanged a curt nod. District Attorney Chang was already in seated in her office. She seemed be nothing short of terrified about the situation. O' Riley's disappearance had barely begun to make its way around the news outlets before his mutilated body turned up in Union Square.

Troy walked over and gave her an encouraging pat on the shoulder. "How are you holding up Ms. Chang?"

"I've been better in all honestly." She replied shakily "I can't believe what happened to O' Riley."

Hughes shook her head "I'm afraid the untimely death of Richard O' Riley is just the least of our problems."

"What do you mean?" Troy asked

Chang looked puzzled "Yeah. How this possibly be 'the least of our problems' when a new appointed prison warden turns up dead mere weeks after taking the job."

Mayor Hughes took a deep breath. "I was at the crime scene earlier Ms. Chang. And as Chief Bradshaw can attest to….it was one of the grizzliest crime scenes I've ever laid on eyes. Especially after seeing this…."

She handed Chang a photo of memorial statue with the message that scrawled on the back. Troy watched as Chang slowly had the color drain from her face.

"It's not them." Chang said hysteria slowly creeping into her voice "There's no way this is the Saints. I know some of them broke out during the riot…."

"All of them." Troy corrected

"They couldn't have all escaped." Chang pleaded "Maybe some of…."

"Ms. Chang, I just let the Stilwater Penitentiary earlier today." Troy interrupted "Believe me when I say that as of this moment….there is currently no member of the Third Street Saints in jail."

Chang looked desperately between both Hughes and Troy "How could this have happened?"

"O' Riley." Troy said bluntly "Remember when we both raised concerns about all the Saints being in one location? Well….our worst fears came to pass. An unidentified group of assailants used explosive charges to blast holes in the wall of D-Block. These perpetrators proceeded to burn the locks off all the cells doors while also killing dozens of responding officers."

"There no evidence to support it, but it's obvious that our recent escapees mostly likely had a role in this." Hughes added "O' Riley had the misfortune of coming into D-Block as the break in was happening. And you already know what happened to him."

"What I don't understand is why they would kill him." Troy wondered out loud "The Saints aren't shy about using violence, but there's always bigger goal behind it. With the obvious exception of course being Johnny Gat."

"Maybe they wanted to send a message to Stilwater." Chang suggested "Or maybe even it was meant to send a message to you, Troy. Afterall, you did have half the Saints locked up."

Troy shook his head "The Saints sent a big enough message my break out of jail. There was no need to kill O' Riley."

"I actually know why they killed O' Riley." Hughes chimed in "And its sadly going to garner support for the Saints."

Troy and Emily both stared at Hughes for moment. Neither of them able to believe wat they had just heard.

"You almost make it sound like the Saints were justified in killing him." Emily replied dryly

"I think the better question is what aren't you telling us?" Troy asked

Hughes went back behind her desk and began typing on her computer. She then turned the monitor to face Troy and Chang. If front of Troy was an unassuming website in black and read. The site apparently advertised the opportunity to kill former members of the Third Street Saints. As he read further down the page, he saw the names of former Saints along with the affiliated crimes and what he assumed to be the prices for killing each aforementioned Saint.

"This sick bastard!" Emily cried "Was O' Riley….."

"Yes Ms. Chang." Hughes confirmed "Our dearly departed warden was selling the rights to kill incarcerated prisoners. Lord only knows what sort of twisted arrangements he made in order to cover up these murders."

"How did you find out about this website?" Chang asked

"I asked one of my F.I.B contacts to do some digging into O' Riley when he was initially taken from the prison. On the off chance the Saints weren't involved, I wanted to see who my benefit from him being missing or dead. At most I expected to find a disgruntled former client or a disgruntled ex-wife. What I didn't expect to find was our new warden auctioning off prisoners lives to the highest bidder. And once word gets out to the media, our prison break is going to seem more like a 'prison rescue'."

"What are our options?" Troy asked

"Myself and Ms. Chang will be working closely with the F.I.B to pursue legal action against anyone who made payments to O' Riley with the intention of getting to kill one of the Saints. No one's going to be conducting contract killings on taxpayer money."

"My office will get the process going right away." Chang confirmed

"Good to hear." Hughes turned to Troy "I was a very important task for you. I want you selected a list officers that are both capable and unknown to the gangs elements in Stilwater."

Troy's eyes narrowed "You want to…"

"That right Bradshaw." Hughes grinned grimly "We're sending officers undercover to bring down the Saints. This time for good!"


	17. All in or All Over?

**Happy New Year Everyone! I thought I would award everyone with a belated Holiday Gift and drop this chapter. As always, all bow down to the supreme writer known as LynGuerra, for whom this story could not exist without. Make sure you check out her story 'Everybody Wants to Rule the World'.**

Troy drove straight home after leaving Mayor Hughes office. He called the station and instructed Amy to contact him if anything developed with the cases involving the Saints. He also told her to stop by after her shift was over. Upon entering his home, he took off his coat and made his way upstairs to the bedroom. Troy changed and tried to get some rest, but he could still hear Hughes words even now.

"_We're sending officers undercover to bring down the Saints. This time for good!"_

"_Hughes must have gone completely insane to even consider sending officers to infiltrate the gang again!" _Troy thought to himself_ "My own cover barely held up last time and had someone like Cassie or Mei been in charge, he might not be here right now."_

The prospect of trying to send multiple individuals to infiltrate only made the situation more dangerous. Troy already had a target on his back and if another cop was busted trying to join up, there would definitely be repercussions for everyone involved. Troy thoughts were suddenly interrupted by his doorbell ringing. He made his way back downstairs and opened the door to Amy standing there with files under one arm and Chinese takeout in the other.

"Hey Chief." She said nonchalantly "I brought those files you requested and some dinner."

"Thanks Amy. Come on in." Troy moved to the side and allowed her to enter.

She made her way over to the coffee table and set the files to the side while she started taking out dinner. After laying out everything, she turned back to Troy with a worried expression on her face.

"How are you holding up?" Amy asked

Troy smiled grimly "I've had better days, but then again…..I've also had worse."

Amy walked over and wrapped her arms around him "Just remember that anything you need, I'm here for you."

"Thanks Amy. That means a lot to me." Troy kissed her forehead "Also, what's with calling me 'Chief' when I answered the door?"

"I'm trying to keep up appearances." She explained "If your nosy neighbors or any reporters happen to be watching you, they're only going to see some woman from your office dropping off files. With everything that's going on, I don't want anyone trying to attack your character."

Troy smiled "Thanks Amy. But seeing as how I'm still called the 'gangbanger cop' by some people, my image isn't one of those things that I worry about."

"You're a really amazing person. I just don't want people thinking you're making female officers sleep with you, or that you have us turning tricks or some other malicious bullshit. You already lowered your standards to be with me…..so the least I could is make this relationship worth the trouble."

Troy frowned "Don't do that."

"Do what?" She asked

"That thing where you constantly put yourself down." He raised her chin and looked her in the eye "The only moments of peace that I have are when I'm here with you. And you didn't 'lower yourself' to be with me. You merely took to bold step forward since I was too scared to do it."

"Troy….thank you." She whispered "Despite everything that's happening, I've never felt happier than I do right now."

"I feel the same way whenever I'm with you." Troy pulled her in for a long passionate kiss before letting her go "Good ahead and freshen up."

"Ok. I won't be long." She replied, giving one last peck on the check before heading upstairs.

Troy used this opportunity to begin looking through the files Amy brought to him from the office. Since Hughes was determined to have undercover cops infiltrate the Saints once more, he was reviewing police files for possible candidates. Amy had complied for him all the officers who either transfers to Stilwater or fairly new recruits who were unknown to local gangs. A few minutes later Amy came back downstairs and wearing one of Troy's SPD sweaters. She began removing the food from their containers as Troy continued reviewing the personnel files. After a few more minutes, he put down the file he was reading to and began eating some steamed dumplings.

"So what did you need those personnel files for?" Amy asked as she reached to her Shrimp Lo Mein

"Between the multiple prison breaks and the Union Square incident, Hughes wants us pursuing the Saints on all fronts." Troy explained "She also wants me create a team of officers that will go undercover to infiltrate the Saints."

"That sounds like a very horrible and dangerous idea." Amy replied nervously "From what you told me, your own cover with the gang barely held up. Didn't you mention that Archangel and some of the other Saints were on to you?"

Troy nodded "Yeah. If Julius hadn't vouched for me and given me the number two position in the gang, my cover might have cracked sooner. The closer I got to the some of the Saints, the more suspicious they became of me. Hell, Dex basically told me that he knew I was an undercover cop. Lord only knows how long ago he knew I was a cop."

"Then knowing all of that….why would anybody consider trying to send another undercover cop into the Saints? Let alone multiple officers?" she asked anxiously "I don't claim to know better than you and Mayor Hughes, but it just sounds like we're sending good officers to their deaths."

"I agree with you completely." Troy sighed "However, the fact that the warden's mutilated corpse was wrapped around the her late husband's memorial statue is seen as a threat against her directly. So I'm looking for officers that have the crucial experience to survive in a gang environment. They also have to be officers with no prior interactions with the other gangs here in Stilwater. That'll minimize the chances of their cover being exposed."

Amy shook her head "Even with those checks and balances in place, that doesn't guarantee success."

"It's the best I can do." Troy ate his last dumpling and open his package of pork-fried rice "I made it clear to Hughes that we would only get one shot at this. If we're going actually do this, now's the best time while the Saints are preoccupied with celebrating their victories. I also made it clear that the candidates I select would not be forced into doing this. Julius made the Saints look very stupid by making an undercover cop his right hand person. Mei isn't going to be as careless as he was. Besides, if someone manages to make infiltrate and gets caught, a lot of people will end up dead."

"What do you mean?" She asked

"If she the Saints find an undercover cop in the crew, they're going to kill that person. There no question about it when you consider everything that happened with me." Troy explained "Then, there going to backtrack every person that vouched for that person and kill them too. Also, they might even go so far as trying to kill me again."

"Troy….." Amy suddenly went pale "Would they really go that far?"

"Yes…they would. And mostly likely anyone close to me would probably share the same fate." Troy took a deep breath "Which brings me to our relationship."

Amy frowned "What is it?"

"I think we should stop seeing each other outside of work. You'll probably also be safer if stopped coming to my house to drop paperwork off." Troy replied sadly "I'm in a position where this either myself or the Archangel are going to end up dead. And I don't want you getting caught in the crossfire when…"

"We're not breaking up." She interrupted bluntly "This is the happiest I've ever been in my life. If dying is the price for loving Troy Bradshaw, then I pay it gladly."

"Amy. You're the best thing that's happened to me in a long time." Troy gentled wrapped his hands around Amy's "But I worry sometimes that I might have taken advantage of you."

"You're not going to pull that line just because I was a virgin until that night we hooked up." Amy replied, rolling her eyes "We were sitting right her when I made my feelings for you clear as day. I also remember telling you that I had no problems with it being a one-time thing."

"Amy…" Troy said softly "How much do you know about the Whittmore murder case?"

"Just that the family was murdered and that the Archangel left some sort of message written on the walls." She frowned "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Alan Whittmore was one of the guards watching over Mei when she first woke up. After waking up from her coma, she was still in restraints. Alan Whittmore took this opportunity to not only touch her inappropriately, but also smacked her around as well." He took a deep breath "In retaliation, she tracked him down and killed him. But not before torturing his sons to death in front of him. Alan's wife was also raped and strangled to death in front of Alan before she finally killed him. That was a blatant abuse of his authority and he was wrong for what he did. However, I don't think he deserved to die for it. And his family sure as hell didn't deserve to die either. Especially not in such a violent and repulsive manner."

"Alan's wife was raped? But….." Amy asked nervously

Troy took a deep breath "It's our belief that she had accomplices with her. Most likely it was Johnny Gat, but forensics has informed me that there wasn't any DNA evidence left behind at the scene of the crime. I don't want something like that happening to you because your with me."

"Do you really think it would come that?" Amy asked quietly "It's not like you're the person groped her and smacked her around."

"What I did would be considered worse offense than sexually assaulting her." Troy sighed "She often mentioned that it wasn't until she joined the Saints that she felt like she had a real family. Then out of nowhere that family was ripped away when we took the gang down. If she could massacre the Whittmore family over an act of disrespect committed by one person…..then I can only imagine what she has in store for the person who took her family away from her."

Neither of them said anything for a moment. They both understood that Troy would most likely become a target of the Saints for betraying them. And anyone associated with him was guaranteed to share a similar fate. After a moment of silence, Amy decided to end their stalemate.

"I refuse to leave you. I'm in love with you and that's nothing you're you could possibly say will change that!" She declared "Besides, as a female officer there still a good chance that she won't come after me."

"Amy, the fact that you're a female….let alone a female officer means nothing to her." He replied "She killed female officers when she first joined the gang, she killed female correctional officers during two separate prison breaks! Imagine what would happen to a female officer who's involved with the Chief of Police? And imagine that very same police chief being responsible for destroying the gang last time?"

"Troy…. I understand that being with you could be dangerous for me. Even more so with the escape of the former Saints leader." Amy replied admittedly moving closer to him on the couch "And I'm not as naive as you think I am. Anyone associated with you on either professional or personal level is going to be fair game for retaliation by the Saints. And when I think about what would happen to me….it honestly scares me."

Troy opened his mouth to respond, but Amy raised her hand silence him and continued.

"But despite that…I'm an officer of Stilwater Police Department. I also refuse to be intimated by any gangbanger. Regardless of whether they're a member of the Saints, Ronin, Sons of Samedi, or Brotherhood." She continued defiantly "And as someone who's been in love with you since we first met, I refuse to abandon you. If don't feel the same way anymore…if I were nothing more easy piece of ass, then time me so right now. I'll leave here tonight and you'll never have to see me again outside of our professional duties."

Troy took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He cared deeply for Amy, and ultimately felt she would be safer if she wasn't so close to him. However, she made valid points regarding their relationship. And if anyone was capable of keeping her safe from the Saints, it was him.

"Amy, never have I considered you an easy piece of ass. You truly mean the world to me." He replied "And If you're prepared to risk everything for to stay together, then so am I."

Troy pulled her close and gave her a deep passionate kiss.

"If you're going to be coming over to help me so much, then I should probably get you a set of keys." Troy said breathlessly "In case of emergencies."

"That's great! But only for emergencies." Amy replied sternly "Like I said before, people will start talking if I begin showing up to your house and opening the front door like I own the place."

"Let them talk." Troy pulled her onto his lap and continued kissing her

"Let's finish dinner first." Amy whispered "And then I take your upstairs for your dessert. I'm going to make some tea. Would you like some?"

"Please and thank you." He replied as climbed off him and make her way towards the kitchen

Troy watched her busying herself with the teapot. Troy hadn't felt this at ease in years, and never wanted it to end. He begrudgingly glanced at the personnel files still sitting on the table in front of him. If Troy was going to send officers into a deep cover situation more dangerous than own, he would ensure that the officers selected would be capable of handling whatever test the Saints threw at them. His only hope is that the officers he decided to select were prepared for the nightmarish task that lay before them all.

Becky sat behind a workbench in the Saints hotel hideout with new the Saints recruit Alice. Although her brother and other incarcerated members of the gang vouched for her, Becky wasn't sure whether she fully trusted her just yet. The two girls were getting a crash course in bomb building from Cassie. She set up a workshop in one of the sub-basement levels of the old hotel. If someone got carless and accidentally activated any explosive devices, it would only the destroy the workshop and not bring down the entire building. Cassie decided that she would begin with teaching them how to build simple nail-bombs

"Why are making these ourselves?" Becky asked "Wouldn't it be easier to get more some Samson?"

"Samson happened to have some lying around his warehouse. That's the reason he was able to hook us up." Cassie explained "He doesn't usually have that such a large stockpile of bombs just waiting to be purchased. You hold that stuff too long and sooner or later the cops are gonna come knocking. Also, since Bradshaw used to roll with us and knew about Samson, he's probably got people over there right now tearing his place apart looking for evidence that can connect him with the prison break."

"Will he be alright?" Alice asked worriedly

"He's fine." Cassie replied, waving off her concern "When the crew got busted, they raided Samson place. Luckily for him they didn't find anything. And since they couldn't corroborate Troy's testimony, he walked free and clear."

"Why couldn't verify Troy's testimony?" Alice asked curiously "I would think there were a lot of people you could back up Troy story."

"The only people who could verify that Samson provided the Saints with bombs would be other Saints." Cassie explained "And as you might imagine, there wasn't exactly a lot of people who felt like helping Troy."

"I see your point." Alice conceded as she doubled-check the seal on her nail-bomb "Still, I'm surprised that Troy didn't put him under surveillance and wait for Samson to make a mistake."

"Samson doesn't usually do business with local gangs. He made an acceptation since he believed in what the Saints were doing." Cassie picked up the Alice's bomb and began inspecting it "And even then, Samson usually left bombs in at predetermined locations for pick up. The last thing he wants is being busted by that fucking narc with explosives."

"Not to mention that when he let three new gangs move into Stilwater, Samson probably became the least of his worries." Becky chimed in as she too placed her bomb down for inspection "But I'm sure we're going to attract Bradshaw's attention now."

"Exactly. Not to mention that Samson is probably being questioned right now." Cassie began look over Becky's bomb "Troy would have to be an idiot to overlook the Saints' number one bomb supplier. Of course, Samson practically begged the boss to take that merchandise off his hands because he didn't want to get caught with it."

"I wouldn't mind planting a bomb under Troy's car." Becky mumbled darkly "I'm kind of surprised that the Boss didn't make that one of her first stops."

Alice frowned, now deep in thought "Becky has a point. Why hasn't the Boss killed him yet? Based on everything I've learned from Rodney and the other Saints, Troy should have been dead within twenty-four hours of the boss coming out of her coma. So why didn't that happen?"

"From what she told me, she heard about Gat being over on the courthouse on his last appeal." Cassie explained "So rather than sit back and watch him get the electric chair, she busted him out. That when Gat filled her in on everything that happened while she was gone."

"I guess that a lot to take in." Alice conceded

"Sometimes you got to be careful and not rush things." Cassie continued "With everyone else being killed or locked up, it eventually left me and Gat as the only members still standing."

"And that's when you and Gat tried to kill Troy yourselves." Alice began working on another bomb "I remember watching the press conference when you two went after him."

"The whole thing reeked of a trap." Cassie shook her head sadly "But Johnny always throws caution to the wind and I was too blinded by rage to act as the usual voice of reason. In the end, I got dropped by several tranquilizer rounds from a sniper before I could even reach for my gun. Gat took out about two dozen of them before the tranquilized and tasered into submission."

Becky began pouring nails and metal into her second bomb "Damn. That must have really sucked."

"You have no idea." Cassie replied darkly "Troy's still got the other gangs to contend with but it's pretty obvious that he's going to give us special attention. In the meantime, the plan is to solidify the Saints' control over Stilwater. Once we've got the city on lock again, the people will be singing our praises. No government or elected officials will be able to touch us without being run out of office."

"Wouldn't it be easier to just pay off the politicians?" Alice asked

"And have to constant keep paying them off?" Becky retorted "Not to mention you'll have some officials who will constantly demand more money as time goes on. And if someone starts sniffing around and asking questions, those same people you're paying off are likely to give you up to the police to save the own sorry 'reputation'. Other times they'll even double-cross you to advance their own career."

Alice raised an eyebrow in disbelief "Aren't you being a tad bit paranoid?"

"She's actually spot on." Cassie replied

Both girls now had their attention focused on her. After looking over their earlier bombs and finding no issues, Cassie directed her gaze directly towards them.

"When the Vice Kings were still around, Benjamin King was paying off both the elected officials and half the SPD." Cassie explained "To some people, he had even become more of a business man than a gangbanger."

"So that crap from his book was actually true?" Becky asked disbelievingly

"Most of his book were true. But then he told certain liberties with the facts related to the Saints." Cassie replied "Like when he talked about how he decided to destroy his own gang. That was bullshit. Remember when I said he was paying people off? It became so blatantly obvious that he had some sort of deal with the cops, that we used it to our advantage to cause all sorts of problems for the VK. Which eventually led to King having problems from both sides. The people he was paying off didn't appreciate all the attention that was being brought by the violence. And his own gang didn't like the idea that he was allowing the cops to mostly deal with the Saints. In the end, the cops and politicians pulled their protection and his own lieutenants tried to kill him. If him and Julius didn't have history, he would have been dead already. As you can imagine, it wasn't a popular idea to save the hide of man leading one of the rival gangs."

Suddenly, there came a chime from the elevator. As the door retracted, Rodney stepped out wearing his trademark black cargo pants, black work-shirt with a long purple trenchcoat. He had also wasted no time re-braiding his hair back into his long ponytail tied off with purple rubber-bands.

"Wus good homie?" Cassie walked over to fist-bump him

"It's all good." He replied "Wus good Alice?"

"I'm good. Just making bombs with the girls." She replied, blushing furiously "What brings you down here?"

"Boss has a job for me and Becky." He replied "Let's roll Bebe!"

Becky groaned as grabbed her jacket "I've told you not to call me that! Especially in front of the rest of the crew."

"If you didn't get so pouty about it, then I wouldn't do it." He chuckled "Anyway, since when are you a bomb builder?"

Becky smiled coyly as the entered the elevator "Since Cassie started training me and few others from the crew. We made the thermite explosives that were used to bust you and other Saints out of jail. She's also been teaching me and some of the other how to shoot better. And I've been doing sparring sessions with Monster to improve my hand to hand skills."

He nodded approvingly "Impressive."

"Are you impressed enough to tell me what the job is?" She asked

"Boss wants to make a move of the Sons of Samedi first. Since we don't have any turf outside of the hotel, it only seems like the next logical step to take. But first we have to weaken their hold as well as get some money rolling in." Rodney explained "According to Shaundi, she used to date this guy named DJ Veteran Child. Apparently, this dude handles Loa Dust distribution to all the street dealers, as well as collecting the profits."

Becky smiled mischievously "So are we hitting the dealers for the money or product?"

Rodney smiled "Both. The money to spread amongst the crew to get other legit businesses running and property purchases. That way, we get more cash coming in and we have businesses to launder everything through. We're also taking the Loa Dust from them so we can figure out how to make our own. Then we steal the customer base by undercutting them."

Becky took out her NR4 pistol from her jacket and cocked the hammer back "So let's put in some work then!"

"Woah! Slow down there Becky." Rodney wave her off "We're not popping anybody today! We're just scoping out their selling spots. We also have to check for any lookouts they have in place to watch for the cops or rival crews."

"Okay. Makes sense." Becky placed her pistol back into her jacket "Sooner we lockdown the turf around the hideout, the better."

"Rodney nodded approvingly "No doubt about that. We just gotta pick up Joey-D and McCormick. Then we're gonna swing over to the university. According to Shaundi, that's where they sell most of their Loa Dust."

"Ok. But why are four of us doing this?" Becky asked "I kind of seems like overkill."

"The Boss wants to be careful about how we do this." Rodney explained "After that calling card we left in Union Square, most normal people are gonna be scared shitless of anyone wearing anything even remotely purple. But any rival crews see someone wearing purple, they'll most likely shoot first and ask no questions later. That's why we're going to pick up the crew over at Friendly Fire. Joey's getting some extra ammo for his tombstone. McCormick's also with him and is charge of picking up food for the stakeout.

Becky groaned "Why was McCormick made responsible for feeding us? He's probably just got bags filled with Fist Burgers from Freckle Bitches."

"Hey! We should only be so lucky!" he retorted "I missed having those when I was locked up. Although, there was this one time when Alice managing to slip me one while I was in my cell. I'm telling ya…for those couple of minutes it was like I was free again."

Becky sighed "I guess when you're locked up there are certain things you realize you took for granted."

"You got that right." Rodney nodded "The biggest thing was not being there to take care you. I was the only family you could turn to, and I wasn't there when you needed me.

Becky patted her brother on the Shoulder. "Come on Rodney! You've been taking care of me since Mom and Dad passed. You joined the Saints the make our home safer….which you did. Even after you being locked up, the money you stashed away took care of me. So, I don't ever want you doubting that."

"Fine, I won't." He replied sheepishly "But there is something I wanted to discuss with you before we pick up the fellas."

"And what's that?" she asked

Rodney took a deep breath "I want you to consider dropping your flags and leaving the Saints."

"LEAVE THE SAINTS!? Why would I just drop my flags and walk away after all the work I put in for the gang?" Becky asked heatedly "Especially considering the me and the new members more than proved ourselves when we busted you and the original crew out of prison."

"I'm not doubting what you and the others have done. It's just that things are going to become more dangerous." He explained "Even more so when the VK, Carnales, and Rollerz were running around. And now that I'm out, there's no need for you…"

"Wait a minute." Becky interrupted "Did you think that I joined the gang only to break you out of jail?"

Rodney nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Not necessarily. But now that I'm back, you don't have to feel obligated to stay with the Saints."

"First, I never felt any sort of responsibility to join because of who my brother is. I joined because I didn't like what I say happening to our home." She growled angrily "And while I didn't join hoping to spring you from prison, it was a good when the Boss decided that we couldn't leave the original crew behind bars. Just understand this: Stilwater has already become dangerous place. The Ronin, Sons of Samedi, and Brotherhood are all more dangerous that the original gangs. Most of the people who lived in the neighborhoods the Saints protected are either dead or living in fear of being killed one of the new gangs. The only people you are safe are the rich and privileged."

"You still have a lot to learn about what some of these bangers are capable of." He retorted "I've seen things."

"Rodeny, I seen things too." Becky replied "Remember my best friend Chester Adams? He tried standing up to some Brotherhood goons who kept messing with us. You want to know what they did to him? They tied his legs in chains and hooked him to the back of a truck. They then drove at full speed around the neighborhood dragging him behind them. When they got bored and finally cut the chain loose, he looked like he had been put through a meat grinder. He laid there dead for three hours before the cops showed up and an ambulance never came. So yeah….I've seen some things too.

"I sorry Becky." He said quietly "I heard about what happened. I know how close you to were."

"That's just one of the many reasons why the Saints need to take control on Stilwater again." She said tensely as tears rolled down her face "So that crap like that doesn't happen anymore."

"I know Becky." Rodney conceded "But with the Saints back in business, everyone is going to come gunning for us."

"Then let them come gunning for us." She said quietly "Anyone who tries to make move against the Saints is going to find out that we're not to be taken lightly."

"Ok. I get where you're coming from." He replied defeatedly "I just don't want anything to happen to you."'

"You don't have to worry about me." Becky wiped the last of the tears from her eyes "It's the Brotherhood who should be worried."

"Alright then." Rodney chuckled "Let's go pick up the fellas. Once the Sons of Samedi are dealt with, we'll the Brotherhood a special visit."

Troy sat behind his desk while the three officers he called in sat there waiting for him to speak. After reviewing the personnel files. He managed to narrow down the list potential undercover cops to three officers. His first choice was Detective Danielle Brooks. Based on her personnel file, the young detective was smart, resourceful, and had a clear understanding of most street gangs operated. His next selection was officer Percy Douglas, who spent time working behind a desk in the anti-narcotics division. This gave him an edge in understanding the trends with the local drug dealers and their customers. Finally, he selected officer Jamal Williams as his third candidate. Williams had grown up in some of the rougher neighborhoods in Stilwater before leaving a few years ago to living in Steelport. He was still a new recruit, but would most likely be familiar with some of the members of gang which would make his infiltration easier. Finally, Troy stood up to address the officers.

"This city has a severe gang problem. It's concerning problem that's only gotten worse since the escape and possible reformation of the Third Street Saints. That is why I've selected you three officers to go undercover and infiltrate their gang.

At this news, Willams and Douglas shifted uneasily in their chairs. Brooks merely smiled coyly while continuing to listen.

"This is a request that comes directly from Mayor Hughes herself." Troy explained "However, I've already made it very clear that I wouldn't force anyone to take this assignment. Anyone who volunteers for this undercover detail is putting their lives at great risk. So if anybody wants to back out, you can do so now. Just understand that this is highly confidential assignment that no one outside this office can know about."

None of the officers made a move to leave his office. Confident with their resolve, he continued with the debrief.

"There are some rumors floating around about where they're gang hangout is located." He explained "There's not even vague information, which means they're not trying to drag attention to where they lay their heads. That's where your skill sets will come to play. Douglas has knowledge local dealers from working with the anti-narcotics squad. Williams here grew up in some of the rougher neighborhoods here. And Brooks has experience working undercover from her brief time in Steelport. The objectives are two fold: Find out where their hideout is and then report its location back to me. We'll then swoop in and round up everyone."

"Understood sir." Jamal replied

"We should consider using this method on the other gangs as well." Douglas chimed in

"The other gangs are too spread out for that kind of tactic to works." Brooks commented, she turned to Troy "Is there an information on how there recruiting?"

"Nothing." Troy replied "But knowing Johnny Gat, he'll probably do their recruiting in and around the local bars and strip clubs. And since it's still can't really show his face…"

"…he'll most likely have other people doing it in place of himself." Brooks finished

"Exactly." Troy confirmed "You'll begin your undercover assignment immediately. So please turn over your badges and service weapons to me. I'll keep them safe for now."

The three officers stood up and each left the SPD-issued pistol and badge on the desk. Brooks was the last to turn over her badge and weapon.

"Just keep theses warm for us. I don't see this taking long." She declared "We'll probably be back in about two weeks."

"Don't get cocky Brooks." Troy warned "I thought I would only be undercover with the Saints for a few weeks but ended up being there for two years."

Brooks nodded "I understand sir. I'm not going to underestimate them. Too many people have done that and paid the price."

Troy watched the three officers leave his office and took a moment to assess the situation. The Saints were rebuilding rapidly and this was their best chance to stop them before they gained anymore influence.

"_I truly hope this works."_ Troy thought "_Otherwise I just sent three good officers to their deaths_."

It would be another week before the three officers were able to establish any sort of contact with the Saints. After frequently a series local bars and strip clubs, they finally made contact with other members of the gang who were in TeeNay the same time as them. After buying them a few rounds of drinks, Brooks told them a story of how the jewel thieves that had come to Stilwater looking for new places to rob. She explained that one of her crew recommended Stilwater since he used to live here. It also helped things along that McCormick who was with this group knew Jamal and actually went to school together. Eventually the conversation swung to the trio asking about joining the gang. McCormick took Jamal's cell number and told him he would call in a few days.

When this story was relayed to Cassie, she in turn took the requested directly to Mei.

"So, what do you think about all this?" Cassie asked

"I think Troy either thinks he's fucking Einstein or he takes us for morons." Mei replied "Did they really think we wouldn't catch on?"

"I know what you mean." Cassie laughed while shaking her head "It just too convenient that our people would run into jewel thieves who happen to want to join the gang."

"Don't forget that McCormick happens to also know one of them." Cassie chimed in "According to want he told me he hasn't seen this dude in years. He also says that it's too suspicious too. He says that Jamal was too much of a goody two-shoes to suddenly now be boosting jewelry."

"I see." Mei replied "And what about our connections at TeeNay?"

"We have the bartender their ID-Check all three of them so we can get photocopies of IDs so Shaundi could do her thing with the computers and check them out." Cassie giggled "But we didn't even need to bother doing that."

"How come?"

"Because we were able to ID all three of them off just their photos." Cassie showed her the photo IDs "Jamal Williams kept his real name since I guess they knew someone like McCormick might make him. But Rodney says that when hung back to admire their handiwork with O' Riley, Williams was there in police uniform taping out the crime scene. Next is Shaun Sweeny: his real name is Percy Douglas. Apparently, Shaundi used to date a friend of his. He would tip this friend off anytime the cops got to close to discovery where he was growing his weed."

"Hah. So much of 'honest' law enforcement." Mei look at the last ID "And what about this last one?"

"Viviana Adams is actually Danielle Brooks." Cassie said quietly "We've meet before."

Mei's jaw dropped "What! How? When?"

"We ran into each other in Steelport." Cassie explained "Although I doubt she realizes this. Otherwise they wouldn't have sent her. I was trying to make a gun trade with the Lost MC when all of a sudden IAA, FIB, and local cops showed up. She was undercover…pretending to be the girlfriend of one of the gang. I just barely got away. And then I got back to Stilwater, only to hear we had a Narc of own…"

Neither of them spoke. They both knew that the other was contemplating the horrible things they wanted to do to Troy Bradshaw for trying to bring them down again. Finally, Mei broke the silence.

"Let's go collect these motherfuckers." Mei declared "Its time Troy understood Just who we are."

Brooks, Douglas, and Williams stood huddled under a street light at the corner of Main and Saratoga waiting. Jamal had received a text McCormick saying to meet them there.

"Are you sure this is the location?" Douglas asked

"Yes! For fuck sake, I showed you both the same text!" Williams replied annoyingly "How many times are you going to ask the same question?"

"Quiet! Both of you!" Brooks barked "They'll get here when they get here. Gangbangers are exactly known for being punctual."

At that moment, a black Anchor with blacked-out windows came to shrieking stop in front of them. The sliding doors swung open to reveal McCormick's smiling face.

"Yo, Jamal! Hop on in!" he beckoned "Gonna take you to the hideout to meet the Boss."

As the trio entered the van, Brooks noticed the divider separating the driver and passenger seats from the rest of the vehicle.

"It's for security purposes." He explained, seeing the look on Brooks' face "In case things don't work out, we can just drop you back in the same location without concern of you telling anyone where we are. And speaking of which…."

McCormick reached into his waistband and pulled out a metal detector "Gonna have to take any phones, weapons, or potential listen devices.

"No Problems homie." Williams smiled. As a safety precaution, they had left their phones and weapons back at the safe house just to avoid drawing suspicion. After scanning all three of them to his satisfaction, McCormick stuck the metal detector back into his waistband.

"Usually you gotta be canonized to become a Saint." McCormick explained "But since Jamal and I go way back, I vouched for the three of you."

"Thanks." Replied Douglas

"Appreciate it homie!" chimed in Williams

"No problem." McCormick pulled out three blindfolds from his pocket.

"More security measures?" Brooks asked

"You know it! Just put those on and I'll lead the three of you inside when we get there."

After putting on the blindfolds, the rode in the van for another twenty minutes before coming to a stop.

"Here we go!" McCormick slid open the side door and carefully helped them out of the Anchor. "Just stay close and follow my commands."

After a few seconds, Brooks could hear the sounds of her footsteps echoing as though she was in a large building.

"OK. Go ahead and take them off"

As Brooks removed her blindfold, the sight that great her instantly made her blood run cold. They were in a large abandoned warehouse that looked like it hadn't seen use in years, let alone recently. It would have been completely unremarkable if it weren't for the large circle of people wearing purple, all with guns drawn and leveled at the three of them.

"Good evening officers!" a voice called. They looked up to see a woman on the catwalk above them. All three knew her only from crime photos as the leader of the Third Street Saints.

"I'm disappointed." Mei declared with mock-saddness "I thought Troy would have had a better plan."

Only then did it truly occur to the three officers as they were surrounded by armed gangbangers how greatly they under estimated the Archangel of Saints Row.

watch?v=JrnmAUq25RA


End file.
